Fallen
by Namjr
Summary: Some Harmony residents make new discoveries that cause life changing actions.
1. Painful truths

~Fallen Prologue ~

I disclaim

*** I know, I'm suppose to be working on a sequel for the Loser's Club, and it's coming along, but the past few weeks of Passions has annoyed me to no ends, and must instead of putting a foot through my television, rewrite things so they make more sense in my head. I should warn you that I've been so disgusted that I've been watching the show with the mute button on, so I don't think any of my 'quotes' are accurate. 

P.S. Antonio's not blind in this story, because it seems to me that his blind enough with having his vision stolen from him.

~~

This was what hell felt like. The searing pain all over her body, and the knowledge that she would do could ever stop the pain.

Unfortunately this was worst, when she was in hell, she held out hope for rescues or a reprieve, but she knew there wasn't going to be one here.

_'Kay, I can NEVER love you like I love Charity.' 'It was a mistake, a horrible mistake, and it meant nothing'_

Nothing, how could their love making, have meant nothing to him. It meant the world to her, she had actually walked on air for days afterward, and yet to him it meant nothing. After years of friendship, and risking everything, and anything to be with him, being her fist lover meant nothing to him, because she meant nothing to him.

It was finally setting in, everything her mother and sister said, John and Simone's warnings, she completely understood now, and the knowledge almost killed her. 

Miguel didn't love her, he didn't care for her at all, and he would never be hers. 

~~

_" Sheridan you can't have it both ways." " You can't marry my brother, and then tell me you love me." _

Antonio fell against the wall outside the cottage, he felt like the walls where closing in on him. Sheridan loved LUIS. It wasn't possible, and yet he knew that it sounded right. It was possible, if he really thought about it, he knew it was. Sheridan had been lived in Harmony before she came to the St. Lisa's, she had spoken of her 'true love' countless times, and it could have been Luis. 

_" Luis, you know I love you, but I can't hurt Antonio, he loves me…I'm all he's got." _

_" No you're not, he has us. His family."  _

_" I owe him this, after everything he done for me, this is the least I could do for him." _

_" The least you could do for him, is tell him the truth, that it's me you love, that if not for that explosion, we'd be married already." " This isn't how it's suppose to be. You and Antonio, me and Beth, it's wrong." _

The entire conversation made him sick, Sheridan felt she 'owed' him, and Luis didn't want to marry Beth. He was a pity case; she was probably just waiting for him to dye so she could be with his brother. 

He needed answers, but who would give them. His Mama and Theresa were trying to keep all bad news from him, Dr. Russell and Liz were obviously hiding things form him, and he had no one else he could turn to…. Except Miguel. Miguel had wanted to tell him something when he brought Sheridan to meet him, but had been held back by Charity, but if he asked him straight out to be honest with him, he knew Miguel wouldn't lye t him. 

Brushing back his hair, he searched hi mind for his brother's possible location, before it dawned on him, that only place he brother stayed was the Bennett's. Antonio stepped up to the window just in time to catch Sheridan and Luis passionate kiss, before he turned and head for the garage. 

If Sheridan owed him anything, it was at least a way to get to the truth. 

~~

" Well, that's the fifty cent tour, Jody." Eve Russell stopped in front of the nurse's station, and looked at the younger woman. Dr. McCoy was definitely a god sent. A Stanford educated Doctor, that skills were so varied she had yet to specialize, and at the young age of Twenty-two was so revered that she had hospitals all over the world vying for her attention. It was unfortunate that the only thing that brought her here was Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald's terminal and seemingly incurable illness. " Once again I'm delighted that you decided to join our staff here at Harmony Memorial, I just wish it could be under better circumstance." " Though I suppose if not for Antonio, you be at some other world renown hospital." 

" Not true, I was looking to settle in a small town, kind of reminds me of home." 

" Oh really, where are you from?" 

" Some town just outside of West Virginia called Chilton way up in the mountains."  Her voice took on a wistful tone, as a subtle southern drawl drew out the words. " Heck some to think of it, Harmony may still be too big, for a little country girl like me." 

Eve raised an eyebrow at the words, little country girl, indeed she had an I.Q. of 187, and had been studying medicine since a young age

according to her transcripts. Eve began wondering if the young woman could handle all that she was signing on for, when she caught a glint in the corner of the woman's blue eyes, and pushed the thoughts away. She had seen the look before in her daughter's eyes, when they got in trouble for something, and lied about it, Jody McCoy knew exactly what she was doing. " We'll, I'm sure you'll find a way to adjust." " Have you fought a place to stay yet?" 

" Well, I just got in this morning, and my real estate agent hasn't shown me anything promising, so it's probably just going to be the Harmony Inn." Jody watched as the older woman just shook her head, and pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing.

" The Harmony Inn, is notorious for it's bad service." Handing the Jody the paper, she made a mental note to call Grace." This ifs the address, of my best friend's bed and breakfast, I believe she had a couple of rooms available." " Should I call ahead and have her get one ready for you?" 

" Sure." Jody nodded, if she got settled into a room by dinner, tat she had at least four god hours to work on Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald's case. 

" Great." Eve stuck out her hand and smiled at her newest doctor." Welcome to Harmony, Dr. McCoy." 


	2. A Way Out

~Fallen Ch. 1 ~

I disclaim

~~

_" I love Charity." _

_" Miguel will never love you." _

_"Charity is his true love." _

_" You're really twisted, you know that Kay." _

Kay grabbed her head, banging it against the wall, they just wouldn't shut up. They kept taunting her, throwing it in her face.

_" Soon Charity and Miguel, will be married and you'll alone just like you deserve." _

_" I can't believe that you're my daughter, that you would do this to you own cousin." _

" SHUT UP." Kay stumbled into the bathroom, and turned the water on, she splashed the cold water on her face and waited til the cool water calmed her, but it didn't. She looked into the mirror and cringed at the sight, her mascara had run all down her face, her eyes were blood shot; she was in short a mess. " Get it together Kay." 

" It's too late for that Kay, you lost it a long time ago." 

Kay looked around the room, but couldn't find the source of the voice, and ignored it, instead focusing on her ravaged face, and how she could fix it.

" You can't fix it Kay, you're too damaged to be repaired your face is just the starting point." 

She looked around the room again, and looked at the ceiling gasping at the picture of Hecuba grinning devilishly at her." NO, YOU'RE DEAD." 

" Kay you should know by now that nothing in Harmony is really dead." " Why so surprised, Kay you knew long ago that you would never get him, in the mine shaft when even after she tried to kill him, he still chose her over you." " And yet like a fool, you continue to pursue him, even selling you soul to win him." " And look at you, at this very moment his is, basking in her love, and you seat her wallowing in defeat, not even half of what you were when you started." 

" SHUT UP." Kay backed away form the sink and feel to her knees, clutching them to her as she leaned against the tub for support." It's not true." 

" Oh come now Kay, look at yourself, sobbing on the floor of the bathroom, while not more then five feet away in another room, hangs the dress you'll wear in their wedding." "You'll be standing be her side as she ties herself forever to your one true love, and everyone in Harmony will be there to see it." " They'll watch you with pitying glances, whispering." Hecuba lowered her voice, and batted her eyelashes. " Oh look there's Kay Bennett wasn't it nice of her cousin to let her be in the wedding, poor girl man less, friend less, and hopeless." She shook her head, sending the girl in the fetal position a pitying smile. " You might as well end it all." 

Kay brought her head up at the last statement, Hecuba was right, she certainly couldn't be in the wedding, watching Miguel marry her, or seeing the smug look on her mother's face. Truthfully she couldn't really handle the thought of anyone ever seeing her again. It wasn't like she had a lot to live for, she didn't have Miguel, she and Simone had stopped being real friends along time ago, she couldn't stand any of her siblings with the exception of Noah, who she never saw, and Ethan who never had time to see her. Sure she would miss her Uncle Hank, but she knew he could get along without her, and her father had been doing that for years now anyway. The only thing that made her get up in the morning was the idea of pursuing Miguel. 

 Death was a mortal sin, but let's face it, she was going to hell anyway, why post pone it?' 

She truly had nothing to live for.

" You're right." Kay stood, and searched the bathroom, they didn't have anything lethal in there, it had all been was removed when Charity started having her 'visions'. " But not Dad and Graces' bathroom." She rushed out of the bathroom, and crossed the hall ignoring the ringing telephone, no since in taking messages, she couldn't deliver. She picked up her Dad's shaving kit and smiled at his predictability, three brand new razor blades shined out form all the surrounding darkness of the black bag. 

It was sick how, the sight of new razor blade actually brought a genuine smile to her face, but the idea of freedom, from her thoughts, guilt, and mistakes, was like a ticket to paradise." I'll be free." 

The thought ran like a mantra through her head, as she picked up the blade, and place it at the top of her wrist, where she could clearly see the vein. She took one last look in the mirror, and smiled, in a little while the pain would be gone. 

Closing her eyes, she grasped the bladed between her thumb and forefinger, and slashed an 'X' on her wrist, and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. She switched, hands, but suddenly felt light headed, and dropped the blade to the ground following it down with a loud thump. 

~~

Antonio knocked on the door, and waited a second before ringing the bell, it looked like someone was home." HELLO." He moved under the window, and waited for some type of response, but only heard a loud thump. Suspecting a burglar, he ran back toward the door, and found it unlocked, before he charged inside the house toward the sound. 

He walked the halls, thinking his over reacted, when he heard a faint whimper, following the sound, he headed into the Bennett's' bathroom, and paled at the sight. "Oh Jesus." 

Kay Bennett sprawled on her parent's bathroom floor, her head submerged in a pool of blood surrounding her left wrist. 

" Oh god Kay." He dropped to his knees, and lifts her right wrist, feeling for a pulse, he looked around the room, terrified, he didn't know if he should move her or what. "HELP!!" 

Jody stepped out of her rental, and looked around for the source of the voice, she looked at the house, grabbing her medical bag, she ran toward the wide open door, taking the steps two at a time. She didn't even flinch at girl on the floor; she had seen suicide attempts before, but the girl wasn't her focus the man cradling her was. He was petrified, she could smell the fear on him, and it wasn't going to help his friend." Call 911." 

Antonio didn't' ask question, he merely looked up far enough to catch the medical bag, and ran toward the phone, silently praying to save girl he used to take to the park, at the same time wondering how she got to this point.

Kay didn't hear them or even feel them in the room; she focused on the light, drawing her toward a spot of supreme peace. 


	3. What happened?

~Fallen Ch. 2 ~

I disclaim

~~

Jody watched the girl's vitals with concern; they were getting weaker and weaker the closer they got to the hospital. " When did you find her?" 

She looked briefly toward the man beside her, holding on the girls free hand, with a tight grip, with quietly muttering under his breath, she guessed it was a pray." Hey!" When he met her eyes, she nodded toward her his focus." When did you find her?" 

" It might have been right after, I'm not sure…. I heard a crash, and followed it, there was blood everywhere." He voice was distant like he was really there he returned he gaze back to the girl, and began praying again. " Come on Kay, stay with me." 

" Her name's Kay?"  She looked back toward the girl, and finally focused n her patient she couldn't be anymore then eighteen, but she was definitely troubled the only question was what? She didn't have any mar on her arms suggesting drug use, no sings of physical abuse. 

" Yeah, short for Katherine." Her hand felt cold, colder then he thought possible, and weak like weren't any bones in her hand at all. " She's only eighteen." 

" I figured." She heard the engine shut off and gave a sigh of relief, she survived the ambulance ride over, and that was a good sign, even if her vitals were down she knew one thing. Kay was a fighter. " Come on." The doors opened and she jumped out, the paramedics, moved Kay on to the ground and began pushing her toward the double doors." You need to wait in the lobby off to the side." 

" What about Kay, someone should be with her?" Antonio felt her hand on his chest but didn't acknowledge it, Kay was all alone, he didn't how long she had been there in the room, all by herself, but he didn't want her alone now. " Will she be okay?" 

" I don't know, but I will do everything, I can to save her."  Jody motioned for the nurse, and pushed Antonio toward the lobby." You need to stay here, and call her family." She turned away form him, and moved quickly toward the nurse, already handing her a syringe. 

~~

Antonio stared at his cell phone, and wondered how he would tell the Bennett's this. You can't just call up someone, and say 'hi, your daughter's dying come to the hospital'. He dialed the police department's number, and waited while the operator directed his call.

" Chief Sam Bennett." 

" Sam, you need to get to the hospital Kay needs you." He hung up quickly, and turned toward the double door. He should call Miguel; Miguel would want to know that that his best friend tried to kill herself.

" Antonio?" 

Antonio looked toward the voice, and blinked, Ethan, he was Kay's brother." Kay." He stood up, and moved toward the other man, not noticing that Gwen was nearby, and paling at the sight of his shirt." Kay's in trouble." He pointed toward the double doors, watched Ethan run to them trying to enter but being keep out, by a security guard fresh on the scene. 

Gwen takes Antonio's hand and pulls him toward the couch, his hand and shirt is covered in blood. Up ahead Ethan was yelling at a security guard, and getting red in the face. " What happened?" 

" I went to see Miguel at the Bennett's, but no one was home, except Kay, I heard a noise, and I found her." 

" Found her where?" " What happened?" " Is Kay hurt?" Ethan returned by his wife's side, and looked at Antonio cursorily, he looked shaken, and like he had been in a wreck, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Kay and Miguel's oldest brother would be in a car together. " What happened to my sister?" 

" She slit her wrist." 

" WHAT?" 

All three people turned, tensed at Miguel and Charity walked into the room, hands entwined and shock written all over their faces.

~~

" COME ON KAY." Jody worked feverishly on the young girl, but her vitals were still getting weaker. She remembered her first Med School professor tell her, that for every ten standard cases there, was one that was truly extraordinary, and required more then just your knowledge of medicine, but your faith. Kay was that case, a usual suicide attempt with slashed wrist was easy to save, some thing to slow the blood, sew up their wrist, and then lots of therapy, that was if the victim was found within the hour, from what the guy said, she said that Kay had been found within ten minutes. Unfortunately Kay was smarter then most suicide cases, she knew to cut in a Kris cross pattern, practically doubling the suspected amount of blood lost. Things were definitely looking grim, they had given her a thousand milligrams of aspirin, trying to slow down her blood, her wrist was sewn up, but the blood loss had been severe. Her body was already reacting to the loss of blood, and was beginning to shut down." I need four pints of AB- or I need a donor, get on it." 

" Get me life support, and a next of kin."  Jody checked her patient's wrist the bleeding had stopped, but that's not what the vitals showed; according to them she was still losing blood. She steeped away, and briefly looked over her patient, she'd done everything she was suppose to do, and even when the blood lost was this large there shouldn't be these kind of problems, things like this only happened when…." Christ." " Get me a scalpel, she's pregnant." 

~~

Sam ran as if his life depended on it, all he could hear in his head were those words _Kay needs you, _he hadn't heard those words in a long time, and he wasn't letting anything stop him from getting to her. He stopped in front of the nurse's station and banged his fist on the counter." Kay Bennett." The small woman behind the desk continued to stare at him, and he fought back the anger." My daughter Kay Bennett was brought in, where is she?" 

" Dad." 

" Ethan, thank god, they said Kay needed me, where is she?" Sam looked past his son, and around the hospital lobby, deep down in the pit of his stomach, his cop instinct told him, that his baby girl was in deep trouble, but he wouldn't let the thought stay in his head too long. He ignored the look of panic on Gwen's face, and focused on his son, but quickly realized that that was a mistake.  Ethan had tears running down his face, and was trying bravely but in vain to keep his composure. 

" Dad, Kay um…. Antonio found Kay." 

Sam switched his attention to Pillar's oldest son; the man stared at the double doors concern written all over his face. " He found Kay where?" 

" Mr. Bennett, I can answer that question." Jody walked straight for the older man." I'm Dr. McCoy, I was there when she was found." " Would you like to talk about this someplace more privately?" At his brisk head shake she continued." Kay slit her left wrist, now we found her quickly but the place where she cut was a place of a heavy blood flow." " We managed to stop the bleeding, and she is currently stable, but she hasn't regained consciousness, and we're going to have her on a suicide watch for the next forty eight hours."   " What that means is that we'll be closely monitoring her condition, but we're not allowing her any visitors, before we can do a psychological evaluation." " I know this seems cruel, when you just found out, but this is for everyone's safety." " We'll be moving here to another room, there be a window so you can look in on her." 

" How did this happen?" Sam tried to wrap his mind around it, Kay his baby had tried to kill herself." Why would Kay…. slit her wrist?" 

" That's what we hope to find out in the psychological evaluation, but for right now I suggest you get you family together and let me them know the situation. " She gave him a small smile, and walked toward Kay's savior. " We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Jody McCoy, and you saved her life." 

" Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald." " Is she really going to be okay?" 

Jody paused unsure of what to say, psychically Kay would probably recover quickly, but the problems that brought her here was another story altogether. " I think Kay is well on her way to a recovery." She took in his appearance and grimaced, he couldn't stay like that." Let me get you some other clothes." She lightly took his hand and led hi toward the doctors' lounge, passing a group of running teens on their way.

" DAD." Jessica into her father's arms, Reese, John, and Simone trying to keep pace with her. " The hospital called the bed and breakfast, and said Kay was here, what goings on?" 

Sam tightened his hold on his youngest daughter, and answered as honestly as he could." I don't Jess, I don't know what's going on." 

Ethan wiped the tears from his eyes, and nodded, he didn't know either. Kay had been fine at his wedding, to at least he thought she was, but then Kay had the tendency to hide her real feeling form everyone and just put on a brave face, he knew that it was a trait she got from him and his father. He only wished he taken the time to look behind the mask, maybe if he had….

" Ethan?" Gwen touched his shoulder." The doctor said she was doing okay, we just have to wait." 

" And wonder, what or who could have made Kay do this?" Sam's voice was low, but it carried it a definite threat, in his mind he was searching for the reason, and beating it to a bloody pulp. 

No one spoke, no one moved, and no one caught the guilty expression on Miguel's face, or the way he tensed at Sam's words.


	4. To Whom it may conrcern

~Fallen Ch. 3~

I disclaim

*** I should probably point out that, I'm not really a fan of Miguel, which I HAT HIM, don't get me wrong I used to like, but now I just wish a safe would fall on his head, now I don't have any problems with Charity except that she annoys me. So if you're a Miguel fan you might want to stop reading now, cause I got plan for the brainless wonder, now as the for rest of the cast, well I guess you'll just have to wait and see.  

~~

She wasn't dead; she knew because this wasn't what hell felt like. Hell was hot, and they're demons poking and taunting her, this was too nice to be hell, and yet it couldn't be heaven, she wasn't ever going to see heaven. She suspected heaven was all white lights and annoying music, this was just white lights, and an annoying beep.

" Hey you're awake." Jody, stepped up to the side of the bed, and raised the pen light to her eyes; her pupils were normal, as were her heart rate and pulse. " You had quite a day, huh?"

" I'm not dead." 

" Nope, you're not, Antonio found you in time." 

Kay blinked several times, and tired to get up. " Antonio." Her muscles however were rebelling against her wishes, and tired of fighting she fell back against the bed." That figures, those damn Lopez-Fitzgerald's are really getting on my nerves."  

" I take it you're unhappy that we stopped you." The young girl merely glared, and Jody readied her self for her next question." Did you know you where pregnant?" 

" WHAT?" 

" Then you didn't." Jody pulled up a chair, and sat next to the bed keeping eye contact with the girl. " You were in your first trimester, about two months along, the fetus couldn't handle the blood lost, I'm sorry." 

" Pregnant." Kay felt the tears, and wiped them away quickly, on some level she knew it was for the best, she was in no condition to take care of a baby, and Miguel was sure to have been no help, but the word brought up a picture in her mind that caused her heart to break all over again. She looked at her doctor, with practiced indifference. " When can I leave?" 

"Not anytime soon, you tried to kill yourself, and the state of Maine has regulations about such things." " The state requires you to a forty-eight hour psychiatric evaluation, now if you're deemed fit, you will be released to your own custody, because you're a legal adult, but because of you injuries you'll be here for at least week, and the miscarriage adds about another week to it, so I suggest you get comfortable." She stood, and checked the IV, lowering the dose of medication. " Your family and looks like half the town, are in the lobby, but part of the evaluation is isolation so you can't seen them, but I can deliverer a message if you want." 

Half the town, she knew what that meant. The Lopez-Fitzgerald's, Russell's, and some black sheep Cranes, but no one that really cared. She could see it now, her mother comforting Charity, while Ivy and David sat huddled in a corner plotting, Theresa trying to draw Ethan's attention to her and her son. She guessed Luis was there to support Miguel, which meant that Beth and Sheridan were there vying for his attention, while trying mentally planning their wedding, Father Lonigan had probably arrived, and was checking the hospital for evil. The room was full of idiots, and the mere thought angered her. " Yeah I got a message." 

~~

Hospital Cafeteria

Grace rubbed her nieces back, trying to stop or at least slow down the sobs, emitting from the shaking girl. " SHH, come on now Kay's doing better." 

Charity stepped out of her aunts arms and shook her head." I'm so sorry Aunt Grace, the last thing you need now is me getting all emotional, but I just can't believe it." " That Kay would… oh god… how did this happen." Kay was always so strong, so confident, and sure of herself, she was beautiful, and intelligent, and her role model, she couldn't believe that she wanted to die. " This all my fault, this about the wedding." 

Grace snapped her head up, at the statement and narrowed her eyes, wondering if Charity suspected her cousins true motivation. " What about the wedding?" 

" This just comes at the worst time, I mean she just found out about Reese and Jessica a few weeks ago and now all these weddings, and people finding love, while the man she loved just left her for her sister, I should have know this would be hard on Kay." " But I'm going to make it up to her, we'll postpone the wedding until she's better and t…

"NO." Miguel lowered his voice when people started staring at him, and gave an apologetic nod. " Kay wouldn't want to feel like she stopped our wedding, it would make her fell guilty." 

Grace stepped up behind her niece and patted her shoulder." He's right, it will just upset her more." " Now come one will talk about this later, right now I think we should get back, in case there's news." Gathering the coffee tray, she motioned for them to precede her, as they walked out.

~~

Sam looked at the picture in his hand, and wondered how he missed it before. It was a recent picture taken at the engagement party of Ethan and his sisters. There were all smiles, but only two of them were real, he could see it now, that distant look in Kay's eyes, like she was just playing. Her smiles was fake, it made him wonder how many photos were, like that. How many times he had asked her how things were going, and she said fine, when it wasn't. Was it just this morning that he had kissed her cheek, and told her to have fun with her friends. 

"Sam?" Ivy steered her chair over to her first love, her first instinct was to comfort him, but she resisted unsure of her motivation. This wasn't the time to undermine him and Grace, he daughter was in serious trouble, and for once Ivy felt serious remorse. David was brought to break up- Sam and Grace marriage, not drive their daughter to suicide, she felt a little responsible and the feeling didn't seat well with her. " Do you want me to get you some coffee or something?" 

" No Grace went to get some."  But that had been twenty minutes ago, and there was still no sign of her, but then he couldn't find Charity so he guessed they were together. He put the picture back in his wallet and focused on the door in front of him.  They had moved Kay to a room, just like the doctor said they would, but he hadn't been able to catch not even a fleeting look at his daughter. That was two hours ago, and now he only wanted more answers. " Where is that doctor?" 

" I'm sure she's checking on Kay, making sure everything is alright." 

" Eve." Sam called out to his friend, and leveled her a glare." How good is this Dr. McCoy?" 

" She's the best Stanford has to offer, highly recommended, I have complete faith that she do a god job." 'And to make sure, I'll be right behind her, watching her every step.' 

" Chief Bennett." The object of conversation walked into the room briskly followed closely by a plump nurse." I have a message from Kay."

The crowd stopped at the mention of Kay, and turned to the doctor expectantly, Grace returned and moved to stand by her husband. " AH…. This is Nurse Granger, she's here to verify that what I'm reading o you, is what Kay dictated." 

" Dictated?" Hank asked as his held Jessica in his arms. " Why was it dictated?" 

" Because Kay is not allowed sharp objects, so I wrote what she told me." " Ah... I want you to all remember that she did try to commit suicide, and there is the possibility that she's not in her right mind or that she's merely angry and lashing out." Jody surveyed the room, making sure that everyone understood, but her gaze lingered on the dark haired boy standing by Kay's parents, he eyes narrowed at her words." So here we go, ' Consider the suicide a success'." She looked toward Nurse Granger, and as the older woman nodded, she turned back to the stunned crowd. " Once again Kay's observation is now on it's second hour of forty-eight, she not open to seeing anyone, and in fact only asked to see one person." Jody saw him in the corner, and caught his eye." Antonio, she asked that you be the only one allowed to see her Thursday morning, about nine o'clock." At his nod she gave a slight smile." I need you to come to my office before you see her just to go over some things." She gave the occupants a final nod, and walked out. 

The room was quiet after the doctor left, so people where still too stunned by Kay's brisk not, while other's began to wonder why Kay only wanted to see Antonio.


	5. An eyeopener

~Fallen Ch. 4~

I disclaim

~~

Antonio gazed at the cross intensely, he hadn't stayed after Dr. McCoy told him he was going to be Kay's only visitor, he didn't need to see the confusion and anger to know it was coming. What could he say, hell, he didn't even know why Kay asked to see him, what could he tell the others. Instead as soon as the others turned toward him, he made a beeline for the hospital rectory, he needed guidance.

Things weren't going as his planned, but then what else was new. He didn't think he'd be dying at twenty-five, so that idea that someone like Kay could die, was just as shocking and disconcerting. How did everything just go so wrong, so quickly, one minute he'd been happy and engaged, and now he was trying to figure how to go with the knowledge tat his family had lied to him, And they had lied to him, constantly letting him believe he had love, when it was only pity, and screwed-up sense of duty. 

He wondered if this was what happened to Kay, had she discovered that her friends and family had were keeping something from her. Was this the feeling she had inside of her, this constant kick to the gut, that left him breathless, and unsure he could catch a breath.  As his mind wondered down the forbidden road, he didn't notice the blonde woman entering the chapel, until she moved to sit beside him. 

" Antonio?" Sheridan settled beside him, and tentatively reached for his hand, and wasn't that surprised when he pulled away. He had been distant and angry ever since she arrived with Luis and Beth." Are you okay?" 

" No Sheridan, I'm not okay." Antonio stood and brushed past her. " Someone I used to take to the park slit her wrist tonight, almost died." He walked up tot the altar, and lightly touched the cross, praying for strength, before he turned back to her. " Of course that was after discovering that my brother was my fiancé 'true love'." The smile on his face was bitter and twisted, as the shock settled on her face." Yeah, I found out." " Not by my fiancé or brother, like I should have been found out, or even by people that call themselves my friends, but going home too early."  " But then, it's not my home, is it." " Just so you know, I don't think you owed me anything but the truth, after everything we'd been through all I would have wanted was honesty." He took the key too the cottage of his key rings and handed it to her, as he finger brushed the washer he gave her, he gave another mirthless laugh. " Well at least now, you can get a real engagement ring." 

Sheridan watched him walk out of the chapel, tears streaming down her face, she wanted to stop him, comfort him, but she knew he was right. All she had owed was all the honesty and compassing he had shown her, and she didn't, for that she didn't deserve anything Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald had to offer except his contempt. 

~~

Jody sat in her office, looking over the medical file the hospital had on Katherine Elizabeth Bennett; one thing stood out above all the medical jargon. Kay Bennett was resilient, from the time she was two, til just last year she made bi-yearly visits to the hospital, broken bones, viral infections, and even gas inhalation, she keep coming back for more. The thought gave the young doctor, hope, maybe Kay could bounce back form this, and she certainly had enough support. 

" Burning the midnight oil?" Eve asked as she leaned on the doorjamb.

" Yeah, just doing some background info on my patient." She put down the folder, and stood motioning for Eve to come inside the office. " I wanted to talk toy u about Kay." 

" I thought you would." 

" Yeah, well I'm asking that you leave the case entirely to my care." " I know that you're a friend of the family, and you're concerned, but Kay's not in the state of mind where she should see you." " And you have to admit to yourself that you have a personal stake in this, one of he nurse's told me that you daughter is Kay's best friend, you're biased Eve." 

" Dr. McCoy…" Eve stood and took a defensive stand, and put on her authoritative voice, as she glared at the younger woman.

" No not Dr. McCoy, she can't handle it, she freaked when nurse Granger came in, because she knows her mother, you won't help her and you know it."  

Jody straighten, and met her bosses glare head on." I'm asking you as a colleague to step aside for the patients well being, and if I have to I take it to the board and have it done on the record." 

" You're not making any friends with this." 

" I don't need friends, I need a patient on a mend." Jody nodded to Eve before leaving her office, letting out a breath as she crossed the threshold.

" She's very bold." 

Eve turned toward the sound and nodded to Julian." Yeah, it was very brave on her, her first day on the job." " What are you doing here?" 

" Father, thought we should come to show support to the locals in their time of need." Julian moved from he side of the wall, and looked off in the direction that the doctor went off in." She seems familiar, are you sure she hasn't been here before?"  

" Yes, she just arrived this morning from California." 

~~

Sam closed Jessica's bedroom, door softly, he didn't why he ever stopped kissing his daughters goodnight, but he sure missed, he only wished he do the same with Kay. He looked over at her bedroom door, and fought back the tears, he already been in there, and had seen no real signs of a suicide attempt, not until he reached own bathroom. 

The blood had dried, and Jessica and John had already begun cleaning it up, but no matter how hard they scrubbed he could still see it. He closed his eyes and he could still hear Antonio's' voice breaking at his described what he found. 

' I hear a sound, and I went upstairs to see what it was…. uh, I heard a whimper, and ran to the master bathroom… and she was just lying there.' 'Her hair was submerged in the blood around her wrist, and I tried to wake her, but she would come around'

He pushed the voice out of hi head, and headed down to the kitchen, he needed a stiff drink, but a beer would do. He paused at the kitchen door, when he heard voices, and wondered why his wife was still up. 

" I don't think we should go ahead with this." 

" Charity, you know your cousin wouldn't want to feel like you're stopping because of her." 

" But Aunt Grace, Kay is my maid of honor, I can't do this wedding without her, I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. "

" Sweetie, you now Kay would want this." 

Sam pushed himself through the door, and tried to keep the look of hatred of his face as his faced his wife." We don't know what Kay would want, because Kay's not here, and I for one don't think we should have this wedding after what happened." 

" Sam, we're just trying to put a positive face on this." 

"THERE IS NO POSITIVE FACE ON THIS, OUR DAUGHTER TRIES TO KILL HERSLF." He lowers his voice, when he sees the fear enter his nieces eye, and scold himself." If Charity wants to postpone the wedding then the weddings postponed, and since I'm paying for it I think I have final say." 

Charity took her uncles arm, and gave a sad smile." I'm sorry about Kay Uncle Sam, and I now that as soon as she can see visitors, she going to want to see us, and then ca work together to get her well again." 

Sam pulled to him, and kissed her forehead." I know you're right, now you go to bed, it's a been a long day." 

" Okay, good night guys, I love you." 

" Good night honey." Grace walked her to the door, and gave her a small wave before she turned on Sam." What is wrong with you?" 

 " Wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" " There is a stain on our bathroom floor, form where out daughter tried to end her life, and you're trying to plan a wedding." He grabbed the keys off the hook, and went to the back door." I've been trying to figure out, what could have pushed Kay to this point, and I'm starting to think it's all centered in this house." With a regretful shake of his head, his walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. 


	6. Russia Rolluette

~Fallen Ch.5 ~

I disclaim

*** Thank you to all those that have been living feedback, it's got me siked to work on this story. 

~~

" Hey Doc." 

Jody dropped her bag by her hotel room, door and turned to the familiar voice. Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald coming towards her carrying a large duffel bag." I hope you're not shipping out, cause you got a date in two days." 

" Naw, just changing addresses." He said as he pointed to the room across the hall from her." Certain things have come that require time and space." 

"Yeah, I can understand that." 

Antonio watched her nod, and finally took a moment to really look at the young doctor. She was tall almost meet him eye to eye, so she had to be at least 5'10. She had jet-black hair, and light mocha complexion, but her eyes, they stood out, she had blue eyes and they spoke of confidence. " So I didn't figure you for a Harmony Inn kind of girl, the bed and breakfast seems more like you." 

" Really and how do you figure that."

" Well, I can hear an accent in your voice, and I'm guessing you're from the south and I'd say a small town, because you're tactful and polite, and I've found those from big cities are usually kind of forward." He leaned against the wall, a cocky grin adorning his face." Am I right?" 

" Yeah you are, but I thought with Bennett's owning the bed and breakfast, and me banning them from seeing their daughter, it was safer to stay here."  
 

" Yeah, same here." He stepped off the walk and placed his hands in his pocket." Look I wanted to ask you about this visit with Kay?' 

" Good, because I think we need to talk." She opened her door, and went to lift her bags only to find Antonio already had them swung around his shoulders." Welcome." She dropped her briefcase on the bed and moved to sit at the small table in the corner motioning for him to join her." Now, first want to know if you're still willing to meet with her?" 

" Of course." 

" Don't be too sure, because know one thing if you know nothing else. You saved Kay life, and unfortunately Kay didn't really want that, so if you're expecting a thanks and a hug, you're going to get a rude awakening." " She'll probably be pretty ticked." " Now, I hear your two families have been really close for years, so I understand if you're first instinct is too encourage her to talk to her family, but you can't." " You'll be the only person that she comes into contact with that isn't medical staff, and that's pretty important because you're her link to the real world" " There's the possibility that she just say 'thanks for nothing' and then send you away, but there's also the chance that she talk to you, want to know what's going on, and for that I'm asking that you limit your response, until we know what really caused this suicide attempt. " ' Other then that the bet thing I can suggest is to just smile and nodded." " We don't want her pressure or scared to the point when she'll try again." 

"  I'll be careful."  He looked away and nodded his head." You shouldn't waste life, like that no matter what happened." 

" Yeah, that's another thing." " I don't know if you had a chance to talk to Dr. Russell, but I'm was a doctor on staff at Davis General hospital, where someone with a similar case to your was. And you're kind of the reason I'm in Harmony." 

Antonio, fell back against the chair, an nodded regretfully." You're the hot shot doctor from California." 

" Well, we've just established that I'm not form California, but I've been called a hot shot before, but only by my dad."

" So, did you save your patient?" 

" No, unfortunately we underestimated the severity of his condition, but that doesn't me that t will be the same for you." 

" Doc I appreciate your coming here and trying to help, but I've accepted my fate, and all I really want is to make sure that Kay gets better." Antonio picked yup his bag and opened the door, turning back he gave her a solemn wave." You have nice night."

Jody watched the door, closed, before taking out her laptop, and turning it on." You may have accepted your fate, but I haven't." 

~~

" Ivy Crane." 

" Ivy, it's Davis." " I thought you might like to know that they're fighting." 

" Really about what?" 

" From what I heard Grace doesn't want to postpone the wedding." 

" You're kidding." Ivy turned her chair and gazed out at the view, and shook her head. Things were getting stranger and stranger; Grace Bennett was practically mother of the year, so why was she trying to ignore her oldest daughter's obvious cry for help." That seem odd to you?"

" Not really Kay and Grace have never gotten along, if I had to I said they hate each other." 

" Well she's obviously not letting guilt get in her way." 

" Yeah, well I think this may just work in our favor." 

Ivy moved the phone form her face, and looked at it with disgust. She had sunk low to get Sam, back but using this tragedy was lower then she was willing to sink." That's the most offensive thing, I think I've heard you say since you declared your feelings for the moron." 

" I won't have you saying bad things about Grace…."

Ivy shut the phone off, and considered chucking into a nearby push, but fought off the thought.

" Nice night?" 

She turned her chair around, and gazed in wonderment at the sight. She had come to their meeting place in the park, to be closer to good memories, but what was Sam's motive? " Sam, I didn't think I'd see you again tonight." 

Sam pushed himself off the tree, and walked toward her. " I'm told there was no point in staying at the hospital, since Kay couldn't see anyone, but I think it was line." ' Probably so Grace could hurry home, and plan Charity's wedding.' " Maybe I should just go back home." 

" NO WAIT." Her wheelchair quickly eats up the space between her and Sam, and she raced to stop him. " You use to say that coming here calmed you, maybe you should stay and let it work it's magic."

" You're right." Moving past her he stop to sit on the nearby bench, and looked up into the cold winter sky. " I'm just so angry and confused, I don't know what's happening." " One minute, I have a family, it's not normal, but it's working, and then the next moment I'm wondering what else I missed." " I could have told you this morning that none of my children would EVER consider suicide, and now I don't know what to say about them, I think they're okay, but then I thought Kay was okay." Sam's face spoke of his confusion as her turned to his former lover." You know?" 

" I understand, you know my youngest daughter Melody, almost drowned when she was a toddler"  " We were in Italy, Julian was on business, and we took the kids to this private beach for the afternoon, and Ethan and Melody were building a sand castle about twenty feet from the shoreline, while the others played tag, and suddenly without warning this large wave came crashing down on the beach, and carried her out." " The lifeguard got to her quickly, but it was like we were blindsided, we were just unprepared… I think that was when I decided I didn't want to have more children." " In that moment that my daughter almost died, I started feeling like life was full of too many unknowns, like I was just…" 

" Playing Russian roulette." Sam meets her eyes, and for the first time, in a long time, felt like someone else really knew what he meant.


	7. She's Sane

~Fallen Ch.6 ~

I Disclaim

*** Apparently James Reilly is too lazy to name Antonio's disease, so I'm doing it. It's called Graves Disease and it an over active or under active thyroid condition, in his case it's past the usual treatments, and has become terminal. 

~~

It was Adam's song.

Adam's song by Blink 182.

She was humming a song about teen suicide during her psych evaluation. Jody shook her head; trying to fight off the yell, running it's way up her throat. For two days all she talked about was how she didn't deserve to be locked away in a room, and here she was proving the exact opposite to the Hospital psychiatrist.

" Ms. Bennett?" 

Jody lowered her medical journal, and glanced toward her patient, she wasn't suppose to be in here, and didn't really know why she was, except that Kay had asked her to be here, when Dr. Jacobs questioned her. She had thought it was because the girl was afraid, she knew now it was because she wanted to put on a show, and she was definitely entertaining. Two hours into it, and she had already developed three personalities, and recovered two memories. The girl was gunning for a mental ward.

" Ms. Bennett, I asked you to describe your family." 

Kay stopped humming, and looked at the balding man with consideration, she had been playing with him long enough, might as well give him some real answers. " Well it's a normal family, or least normal by Harmony standards. "I have two parents, and I'm a middle child I was the only middle child until it was discovered that my father had a son with Ivy Crane, then after that my mom discovered she had a son, so now I'm the second middle child along with my brother Noah, I have a cousin and an uncle, and I think all my grandparents are dead." 

" You think?" 

" My 'mother' claims to have 'amnesia', and she 'believes' that her family was killed in a fire, expect for her twin sister who also died in a fire." She titled her head to the side, as of considering something, before she narrowed her eyes." That's peculiar." 

" What's peculiar?" 

" I just noticed how many people have 'died' in a fire, around her, makes me wonder if she isn't a closet match girl." Kay gave a sinister type laugh." Wouldn't put it past her, the woman's a closet something." 

" You seem to have issues with your mother, any reason why?" 

" Have you met my mother?" At he his head shake, she smiled." Lucky you, the woman is strange, she makes tomato soup cake, and worships my cousin who could only be called normal, by nut job just like her. There this huge conspiracy going on around her, and she decided to focus her attention on me because I'm 'evil." 

" Uh huh." Dr. Jacobs murmured as his wrote furiously on his note pad, before standing and moving toward the door." Well, I think that's all for today, it was lovely meeting you Ms. Bennett I hope we meet again." He didn't wait for her to return the greeting before he motioned something to Jody and ran form the room. 

" So how did you think it went?" 

Jody dropped her journal on the chair, and moved to stand by the window taking into account all she had seen, before nodding. "Ah… it was interesting…uh… you started with insane, and ended with bitter, and I think…that together it made a package that will surely get a you straight jacket." " Was that what you were hoping for, because let me assure you he thinks he you're crazy. I know cause I think you're crazy." 

Kay rolled her eyes at the older women, and laughed." Trust ME, I know this town, and there is no way I'm getting anything but a clean bill of sanity." 

~~

One hour later 

Jody looked at the doctor's referral an almost dropped

Katherine, although suicidal just a few days ago seems to be past her need for death. I recommend bi-weekly counseling sessions, for no less then six months, until another doctor can review the case. 

" How the hell did that happen?" She closed the file, and leaned against the door outside Kay's room. The spilt personality should have at least gotten her a longer stay in a funny farm. Opening the door, she was assaulted by Kay's thousand watt 'I told you so', smile." Okay you're off your evaluation, and free to see people." " Lobby's full, who do you want to see?" 

" Antonio, and then no one." Kay turned and glanced toward her window with disgust." I thought I got rid of those people." 

" Nope, they're pretty adamant." " Now I'm going to get your victim, promise not to try off yourself, while I'm gone." 

Kay fought back the smile." You know I'm at the Police Chiefs daughter, and friends with the chief of staff, shouldn't you be sucking up or at least acting like a regular doctor. " 

" You act like a regular patient and I'll act like a regular doctor, deal?" 

" I'll think about it." Two weeks in a hospital, and nothing to do but play with the staff, was if nothing else going to be entertaining." Now hurry I'm feeling depressed." 

" Smart A$$." Jody muttered as she walked toward the waiting room full of Bennett's, and other varied townsfolk. At her entrance they brought their heads up, and she cringed, they all seemed so hopeful " Good morning, Kay's been cleared." Looking around the room searching for Antonio, and found him in a corner on the other side of everyone else, and meet his eyes." She's waiting for you."

Antonio wordlessly nodded, and walked quickly out of the room, only pausing outside Kay's door, before he put on a cheerful smile, and enters. " Hey Kay." She looked great, or greatly improved from when he last saw her, he remember what Doc had told him. 'Smile and nod, but seeing her there just breathing so unlike the last time he saw her, hew just couldn't help himself. He ran over and grabbed in a large bear hug.

Kay saw it coming, but couldn't really dodge it, and just grit her teeth as he hugged her, before he began pushing him away, slapping him. " Get off me." 'Damn Lopez-Fitzgerald's so touchy feely' " You jerk hello, I'm hurt, and you coming barreling in here mauling me." 

" Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you alive." 

" Yeah thanks for nothing, Lopez-Fitzgerald." Kay picked up her water cup, and chucked at the older man, hitting him right between the eyes." I was kind of trying for the opposite affect, and now I'm stuck in this hospital with that goofy doctor, that keeps trying to joke me out of my depression, when at this very minute I should in Hades, fighting off a demon, or doing something else productive." 

He rubbed the spot trying to ease the pain before he focused on her angry and delusional outburst. 'Focus Antonio, Jody said she's be angry' " I did the right thing."

" Since when does the guy, marrying his brother's back form the dead fiancé know the right thing, cause you sure as HELL can't see things right in front of you." 

'Breath Antonio, breath.' " Kay…"

" Still talking." " Since when do you and Doctor Quinn Medline Woman get to decided how long I have to suffer in this crappy town." 

" What gives you the right to destroy my chance at freedom." 

" Kay..." 

" If I decide it's my time to die, you don't get a say in it." 

" BUT IT WASN'T YOUR TIME." Antonio's roar had Kay closing her mouth." You don't get to decide either; it's not your choice, that's a decision made way over your head, and it's pretty presumptions of you to make it on your own. " " Especially when there are people in this very hospital that don't have the 'freedom' to get up on their own, and you…."The anger at Sheridan and Luis lies, at the Grave's Disease, and everyone that every person that ever disappointed him came to the mind as he yelled. " YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT, YOU'RE EIGHTEEN AND HAVE YOUR ENTIRE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU, AND YOU WOULD WASTE IT, WHILE OTHER PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING TO LIVE, YOU'RE TRYING TO END IT ALL, AND FOR WHAT?" 

"FOR LOVE." 

Antonio stepped back as if he had been slapped, but gave her sad shake of his head." Love doesn't hurt like this, kiddo." He picked up her discarded cup, and put it back on her nightstand, as he walked out. " Stay away from sharp objects." 

~~

I hope it was worth the wait. I wanted to get Sheridan and Luis in this chapter, but as you can see it didn't work out, so I think the next chapter will involve more of the cast.

Thanks again guys. 


	8. Maybe

~Fallen Ch.7 ~

I Disclaim

~~

She watched the fire thinking about nothing in particular, well that wasn't true, she was thinking about what her life had become. Sitting in her cottage on the Crane estate, she had never felt more like the proverbial 'poor little rich girl', but she knew she deserved it. 

She had been horrible to Antonio, he saved her life countless times, befriended her when she had no one, and brought her home, and in the end all had offered him was lies, and half truths. She didn't deserve his friendship or love, and she knew that she didn't deserve his brother. The knock of her door, brought her out of her melancholy mood, as she tightened the belt on her robe, and opened the door. " Coming." Luis was standing in her doorway." Hi." 

" Hi." 

" Come in." She stood back, and took the time to study him; he walked down the steps stiffly, like he was tense. 'Stupid, of course he's tense he's brothers dying, and a family friend almost died.' " I thought you'd still be at the hospital."

" No, I thought I'd see you there." 

" I told Ethan, that I wasn't coming, I don't really know Kay that well, and it wasn't like she was going to ask to see me, so…"

" Well, she didn't ask to see anyone, but Antonio." 

" How was he?" 

" I don't know, he didn't speak to me or Mama, or anyone else for that matter." 

" Probably because of Kay." 

Luis brought his head up, and meet her eyes." What?" 

" He was probably just thinking about Kay, I mean he is the only one she wanted to talk to, he was probably feeling a little pressure." 

He nodded." Yeah, about him…"

" I can't do this Luis." She fell onto her couch folding her legs underneath her as she stared at the fire. " I can't believe what I did, how I was acting, what I was willing to do, everything about what has happened since I've come back is like a bad dream." " I'm not the kind of person that treats people's feelings lightly, that's my father or Julian, but I don't just treat people that way, except that I did." 

" Sheridan it's not you fault." Luis sat down next to her, and took her hand." Things got out of control and we just…" 

" We just what…have the right to marry people we don't really love, to just settle, and let them settle." She jumped up, and shook off his hand." We don't have that right." She moved toward the door, and opened." Look I'm obviously not marrying Antonio, and you can marry Beth or not marry her, but I'm going to leave for a while, I need some space from this." 

" Sheridan…" Luis stepped over the threshold onto the porch, but turned to reach for arm, but she snatched it back." 

" I'm sorry Luis." 

That was the last thing she said, as she shut the door, in his face and turned back toward the fire. 

~~

Simone paused outside the door, and looked to see if anyone was around, before she knocked on the doorjamb." Dr. McCoy." She watched as the older woman closed her laptop, and looked up smiling, motioning for her to come in.

" Hi, and you are?" 

" Sorry, I'm Simone Russell." She took the seat across from the doctor, and nodded." I'm a friend of Kay's." 

Jody nodded, and leaned over." You're Eve's daughter, the ones that's best friends with Kay." " How are you?" 

" I'm okay." Simone automatically straightened and began fixing her hair, and looked at the woman surprised when she laughed.

" You can calm down Simone, I'm not analyzing you, searching for the reason that Kay did this." " Now you came to see me, can I help you with something?" 

" Yeah, well um… you said that Kay was better, and I was wondering uh…." 

" Simone, you're concerned about your friend right?" Jody moved to the edge of her desk and smiled at the girl. " You think that something you might have said or done, could have pushed to the edge, and I'm going to be honest, yeah, it might have happened like that, expect you weren't the only one, they were probably three or four or five or six things or people that just taxed her already frayed nerves." 

Tears pooled in her large brown eyes, and bite her lip to keep them from falling, she looked up and found a tissue in front of her face." Thanks." 

" Any time, look Simone, everyone that knows Kay has to take some responsibility for this, but in the end ninety-five percent of it lies at Kay's door, you're not a bad person because you got angry with her or said something she didn't like." " Regrettably, this things happen, but we're doing everything possible to make sure Kay gets better." 

" Yeah, that's why I came, I wanted to know what I should do." " I know that she done' want to see me, but I want to know what I can do in the meant time, or what I should do if she wants to see me." 

" Well what Kay's doing right now, is very normal after an attempt, she's reevaluating her life, and the people she has in it, and maybe you should do the same, really look at your friendship and find things in it that you want to change, because strangely enough it's the perfect time to make a change." " Now when she wants to see you, just keep things light, don't try to lead the conversation, just hang out with her, okay." 

" Okay, thanks." Simone stood, and smiled." I really appreciate this." 

" No problem, ask you can see my doors always open." Jody gave the girl as small wink as she waved goodbye to her. 

She tuned back to her laptop, and checked the data again. It would be risky, very risky, but then just letting him die, was risky in her opinion. 

Tomorrow, she'd check on Kay, and then run the data again, and if it panned out she talk to Eve. She was close, so close she could touch it.

~~

" Hey." 

Kay looks up from the magazine, but goes back to reading when she sees who it is." Not finished yelling at me?" 

" I'm here to apologize for that true, but I shouldn't have yelled, and that remark when I left was uncalled for." 

" Like I listened to you." 

Antonio took a deep breath and entered the room, she sure knew how to work a guys patients." You're really bitter for an eighteen year old." He took the chair in her room, and moved hit by her bed. " Don't you have anything positive in your life?" 

" Hello, I sliced open my wrist, clearly I have problems." Kay puts down the magazine, and glances toward him." I'm sorry for what I said about Sheridan, you can just ignore it." 

" I knew, found out the same day I found you." " I want to thank you, no one else had the courage to just tell me." Antonio shifts in his seat, and stared at her." So, what do you want to talk about?"

" Who said I wanted to talk?" 

" Well Doc, said that I'd be your link to the world, and you might want to know some stuff." 

" You call her Doc?" At his nod she shook her head. " That's stupid does she answer to it, wait of course she does, she's weird." " I almost wish Eve was doctor, cause between you, me and the lamppost I think she's got problems too." 

" Why did you do it?" He asked suddenly, then cringed when he realized he said it out loud." I'm sorry, but I still want to know." 

Kay considered the question, for two days people had been tiptoeing around her, but not once had anyone not even Dr.Jacobs had come out and asked why. " How did you feel when you found out about Sheridan and Luis?" 

" I felt like I couldn't breathe, like every breath was painful, why?" 

" Because two days ago I woke up from a dream or more accurately a nightmare, and I couldn't breath and an every inch of my body was screaming in pain, and then I heard this voice in my head, and it was just saying some things that people had been telling me for years, and I just wanted it to stop, and then it hit me." " If I just stop breathing completely wouldn't the pain and voices have to stop, and isn't that what I really wanted." " So I did, and tell you the truth, for what seemed like an hours, it did." She looked over at him, and knew he understood." You know?"

" Yeah, I know all too well." " But you're not going to try again are you?" 

" I don't know, what do you do once the pain lessens, I mean it never stops, but what you do, when it's not your main focus." 

" Get over it I guess. " " It's not like you weren't living a full life discovered your feelings for this person, so why can't you go on once you can't have those feelings anymore." 

Kay broke eye contact with him, and began playing with her hair." Maybe because you've done things, that make it more important then just feelings, or maybe you lost something that you can't ever get back."   

Antonio got up, and grabbed her chin, meeting her eyes head on." Then maybe you and a friend in a similar situation can find a way to get over it together." 

" Yeah maybe." 


	9. The New Black

~Fallen Ch.8 ~

I Disclaim

~~

Fuchsia is the new Black. 

" That's ridiculous!" Gwen looked around the hallway and mouth and apology to the head nurse that glared at her. 

" HOCTHKISS-WINTHROPE GET YOU'RE A$$ IN HERE." 

Gwen looked around the hallway again, and mouthed another apology to the nurse, before she gathered her purse, and headed toward her sister-in-laws room. Kay was sitting in her bed, lowering the volume on the television. " Hi, you bellowed for me?" 

" Well I figure you might as well be in here, since I can hear you anyway." Kay dropped her remote, and looked at her brothers' wife, she didn't have anything against Gwen, she really just didn't know her, she only knew that she liked her much better then Theresa, for some reason Theresa really annoyed her, It couldn't be because she was related to Miguel, because she liked Antonio, but then Luis got on her nerves too, must just be kids that Pilar raised. " Is there a reason you're just sitting outside my room, breathing loudly?" 

" I'm waiting for Ethan, he was coming by hoping to see you." She looked at Kay, and it was then that Gwen realized that she was doing what half of Harmony wanted to do, she was visiting Kay Bennett. For days, everyone talked about getting into see her, and she was, she had no clue what to say, but she was here in her presence.

" Would you stop staring at me." 

" Sorry, I just have no clue what to say to you, I mean we've only ever done the polite conversation, and well now…" 

" There are no conversational rules for suicide." Kay smoothed the covers on her lap, and gave a sarcastic smile." Let me help you out, don't stare that bandages, or ask what I've be doing with myself, other then that as long as you keep me away from pointy things, and dull the magazine's edges we'll be fine. 

 Gwen stared in open mouth shock, and then closed it quickly narrowing her eyes. " I don't know whether to laugh out loud, or get your doctor." 

" That's easy, laugh out loud, my doctor's weirder then I am." " So Gwennie, what 's going on in Harmony, I'd ask Antonio, but he's about as social as I am." 

" Well, Sheridan left this morning for parts unknown, to sort things out." " As of right now, Beth and Luis's wedding is still on." 

Kay broke out into laughter." Well I my lost invitation, but here's hoping I can make the divorce." 

" That's cruel, I think they can make it work." 

" Really, cause I think Beth's psychotic." She waved away her sister in law's astonishment, and continued." Oh come on Gwendolyn, I obsessed over a guy for two years, and this is what I did." She lifts her arm and makes a 'wala' motion toward her bandaged left wrist. " While Ms.Wallace, had been in the Miss American isolation booth, for twelve, that girls got some inner anger, did you ever ask how her mother broke hip, or what exactly happened to Mr. Wallace, of course not, because you don't what to incur her wrath. " 

" Are you always, like this?" 

" No, usually I'm trying to be good, and sweet, like the Bennett's oldest daughter should be, but it takes a lot out you, you know, always smiling and saying the right thing." " Do you know what I'm talking about?" 

" Yeah, you know who else would know this really well, Ethan." Gwen said it quickly, and watched as the girl's eyes lit up, at her brother's name. " Being a Bennett sounds very familiar to being a Crane, and." Her train of thought was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone, and blanched at Kay's disapproving look.

" You're not suppose to have those on in a hospital, I mean Geez have some respect for the healing process." 

It was the twinkle in her eyes, that told Gwen she was kidding so much like Ethan's she didn't understand how she had missed the resemblance before."  

Shut Up." She answered the phone ignoring the obnoxious girl who sticking her tongue out at her." Hello?" " Oh Hi Ethan, you never believe where I am." " Kay's room, talking to Kay." 

_" Are you kidding?" _

Kay looked up at the sound, and craned her neck, looking through the window, that looked into the hallway, and saw her brother clearly through the blinds. Talking on the phone excitedly, and then looked toward his wife, who was doing the same. They were so perfect for each other it was insane." Hey Tweedle dum, Tweedle dee just out in the hall." Gwen looked over, through the window, the same time that Ethan did, and they both gave identical smiles, that made Kay want to wretch. She looked up at the ceiling, the unasked question finally uncovered." Is this what my life has become?"

 ~~

" I understand that Eve, but…" Jody paced the length of her office, the phone glued to her ear. " Yes, I'm aware of how risky it is, but just letting him dye, there's no risk there." " Yes, I know that, I also know that I now have another patient whose care now depends on him, so trust me I know how serious it is. " " Yes, I'm aware that I'm not his, primary doctor, but you should be aware that I'm telling him anyway." " Fine, I'm over the line. I got no problem with it I seem to live there." " Okay, bye." She hung up the phone, and looked at it with disgust." Throwing away your career, Jody good idea." 

" Dr. McCoy." 

" Yes." Jody turned toward the door, and stopped the eye roll just in time. The Bennett's, just what she didn't need. "  Chief and Mrs. Bennett, how nice to see you, come in?" 

" Thank you." Sam stepped back and allowed Grace to go ahead of him, she had been reluctant to come, and he knew for a fact that she hadn't come to the hospital check on her. He took one of the chairs, and sat down." We know that Kay still doesn't want to see us, but we wanted to talk to you about her… uh is she okay…" 

" Chief Bennett, you know that I can't talk about her case with you, but I can say that I think she's getting better. 

Sam gave a sigh of relief and his face split into a smile, 'better', the word meant didn't mean cured or a hundred percent, but it was a ten times more then he had hoped for." That's great, isn't it?"

" Yes it is, but I wanted to speak to you about Kay's recovery." Jody moved to the edge of the desk and faced Kay's father, it was more then obvious that he was the primarily concerned with their daughter's recovery, his wife looked more then a little uncomfortable with any idea concerning Kay. " Kay seems to be a normal girl, but what concerned the hospital psychiatrist was her home life, now…" " I'm not laying blame or suggesting anything, but before there's any chance of Kay coming home, when she's healed I think the family should seek some professional help." Grace started to speak, but Jody was quicker." Once again, all I'm saying it that obviously Kay felt beyond the point of resolution, and before she can get well, we need to find what put her there." 

" You're right." Sam said as he nodded gravely." Somehow our daughter felt that she couldn't come to us, and that can't happen again, not with Kay or any of them." He turned to his wife and gave her a pointed stare" We've been trying to sweep this things under the rug, and I don't think we ever questioned how it was affecting our kids." 

" Charity seems fine." 

" But Charity's only one person, and there are six children that we BOTH care for." Sam said it with steel, in his voice, he didn't lie where Grace was going with this, it wasn't about Charity." I'm concerned about how all of them are handling things from Ethan to John, Charity included."

" And you should be, just because they seem fine doesn't mean they're okay."   

" Of course, we'll be talk to the kids tonight, Thank you." Sam stood, and shook the doctors hand and found her handshake strangely familiar. " I really appreciate this and all you've done for our daughter." 

" Its no problem Kay is… unusual, I like her." 

Grace stood stiffly, and merely nodded to the doctor, as she walked toward the door. ' You have no idea how unusual, Kay is doctor.'

Sam gave a final smile to Jody, as he followed his wife out, glaring a hole into her back, he waited until they were in the parking garage, before he spoke again." I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you fix it before Kay's ready to home." 

Grace stopped in her tracks, and stared at her husband in shock." Are you serious, Kay's unbalanced, we can't risk the other children just for her." 

" Really, cause we weren't risking the others when we brought Charity home from the mental institution, you know Grace I'm noticing a real unhealthy obsession with Charity, don't get me wrong I love the girl and I defy anyone to tell me she isn't one of my children, but your priorities are seriously out whack." Sam unlocked the passenger side door, an allowed her to enter, but held it back. " And Kay always has a place in MY house." 

He shut the door on her stunned face, and walked around to his side, pausing before he opened his own door." Maybe Kay's not the one that doesn't belong." 

~~

Kay heard the footsteps, and rolled her eyes, he was really predictable." What now Antonio?" She looked up and met a pair of brown eyes, they just didn't belong to who she expected." Miguel, what are you doing here, I'm not taking visitors." 

Miguel shut the door, and walked toward his former best friend, speaking calmly as his spoke." I'm not visiting, I'm here to set the record straight." 

" I don't care, I want you gone." 

" What a coincidence, cause I'm thinking the same thing." Kay reached for the intercom, but Miguel beat her there, and placed it out of her reach. " I think we should talk about what happened between us Kay." 

" Nothing happened, isn't that what you said?"  She looked at him with disgust, what about him did she find so attractive, so compelling. All she saw now was a short average looking guy, with too much gel in his hair.

" Not that, this thing you're doing to keep me an Charity form getting married." 

" This thing I'm doing, has nothing to do with you or Charity, so please by all means get married, have fifteen stupid crazy kids, I hope you get everything you deserve in life, but do it away from me" 

" That's not what Charity thinks…"

" I know what Charity thinks, that there's evil in Harmony, well tell premonition girl that she has my blessings." 

" Don't think I don't know what this is really about, and I'm almost flattered. But enough is enough Kay." " We won't be together ever, not your attempted suicide, not you sabotaging out wedding, nothing you can EVER do will get me to love you." Miguel threw her the intercom as he walked toward the door, only pausing to look back on her with pity. " I don't see how anyone could." 

When the door closed Kay closed her eyes, and fell against the bed." Stop it Kay, just relax, and ignore him." " People love you, people would miss you." 

She curled into a ball on her bed, and murmured the phrase over and over in her head, as the tears poured down her cheeks.


	10. Setbacks, and other midnight activites

~Fallen Ch.9 ~

I Disclaim

*** I'm a little disappointed with this chapter it was much better when it played out in my head, so sorry in advance.

~~

The phone was ringing.

Jody looked toward partially dressed towel boy, and watched as he faded away. When she opened her eyes, she recognized the her room at the Harmony Inn, and reached blindly for the phone." Hello?" 

" Dr.McKoy we have a problem, Kay Bennett tried again." 

The sentence had Jody setting up, and reaching for her clothes." How bad?" 

" She's not really hurt, physically, but she's also not talking." 

Jody kicked her nightstand and shifted the phone as she dragged on a pair of jeans." I want you to get everyone that was in the that waiting room, when she was first brought in."" I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung, and grabbed her keys, and instead of heading out to the parking lot, went straight to Antonio's room and began bagging on his door." WAKE UP ANTONIO." When he opened the door, his hair was tangled, and he was wearing nothing, but boxers, but Jody merely, pushed past him, and threw some pants." She tried again." 

" Dammit." He caught the pants and threw them on, grabbing a nearby shirt, before he fixed his hair, and grabbed his cell phone." Why?" Antonio asked as he ran to catch up to the doctor that was halfway to the parking lot.

" I don't know, she's not talking."   She opened her car door, and barley waited for him to close his door, when she backs her PT Cruiser out of the parking lot, and gunned the engine going fifty on the as she turns on the highway.

~~

Half an hour later

Antonio sat in same chair he had, five days ago, then he was scared, now he was angry, they had talked about this. How she was going to talk to him, about this feelings, and she wasn't going to let this ex-love damage her life. He looked around the room, and almost felt pity for others, they didn't know why they were there, and they feared the worst. Jessica was huddled in her Dad's arms, weeping, and Ethan was just staring at the walls, not really moving. Everyone was either crying hysterically or praying, the only thing that kept the pity he felt at bay, was the anger, this were the people that had driven her to suicide the first time. 

" Antonio." Jody walked into the waiting room, and ignored the eager looks." Can you come up here?" As she spoke several people filed into the room three or four nurse, along with a security guard, and a paramedic. Antonio moved beside her and gave her a questioning look, but she only shook her head." Can I have everyone's attention? When everyone turned toward her, she tightened her jaw." What I'm about to say is pretty graphic, and I suggest anyone with out a strong constitution leave now." When no one moved she continued. " You guys know Antonio, he found Kay when she tried slit her wrist."

She moved away from the group, and looked down, before pointing to the group assembled behind her." This is James Harden, he's the paramedic that drove like a bat out of hell, to get her here, so that these two women Marge Connors and Sally Marks could help me save her." She had lost several pints of blood, and needed two transfusions, just so we could hear a normal heart beat." 

There several gasp, and Sam himself had bite down on his fist to keep from fainting, none of this stopped the young doctor. Who motioned for the security guard to come forward?  " This is Dave Johnson, and about an hour ago, he cut Kay down, from a noose she made of her bed sheets, after an unauthorized person snuck into her room." 

" Oh my God."  John said as he fell against the wall, falling to the floor.

" I'm sorry that I have to tell you this is such a public manner, but it doesn't seem like you people understand, so let me make it clear." She stepped back toward the assemble group standard looked back toward Kay's family and friends. " These people along with myself have put in over eighty hours of work to save that girl, and all our hard work has been completely destroyed." " Kay is now cationic, and unresponsive to all our attempts." " This staff are doing all we can to help her, and you can bet that these people behind me have and will continue to give a hundred and fifty percent, because Kay has become very important us, we're invested in her health." " And as investors, we have new rules." She turned to the group, and gave a thankful nod, before losing al politeness the brief move showed." There will be NO visitors, and that will enforced by Hospital security, and by the State police if I have to." 

" NO." Ethan rushed forward, his face red from tears and anger." I just talked to her today, she was getting better, we're making progress." 

" I know, but unfortunately, someone who couldn't wait caused a set back, and now everyone is paying the cost." 

Sam stepped forward, and pulled his son back before nodding regretfully." Do you know who it was, and just aren't saying or do you just not know?" 

" Unfortunately the nurse who was on call, was answering a call next door, didn't see anyone leave or enter, but some other patients reported seeing another figure in her room, they couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman." Jody took a step took a step toward Sam, and lowered her voice." I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He nodded, and she walked out the lobby leaving the in more chaos then when she entered it.

Antonio took back his seta, and watched the various people, all the Bennett's were comforting each other, while Simone and Whitney both seemed to be talking to Chad. Luis was kneeling beside his mother praying, along with Theresa. Everyone seemed accounted for, except for his little brother.

He moved from the room, and began searching the hallways, but couldn't find him anywhere, he stepped outside, and caught one of Luis friends." Hey Jack, have you seen my brother Miguel?" 

" Yeah." The other man pointed toward the other parking garage across.  " I had him move his car, I can't keep looking the other away when he parks illegally, once tonight was enough." 

Antonio narrowed his eyes, and stepped closer to the officer." What do you mean once tonight was enough?" 

" He was here earlier, he said he was visiting a sick friend, so I let it slide." 

" Okay, thanks Jack." Antonio, only half listened to the man say goodbye, as he caught site of his brother exiting the garage." MIGUEL."

" Hey Antonio." Miguel avoided his brothers, eyes as he neared him. " This is something huh." 

" Yeah." The older man nodded, and walked toward the underground parking structure, pleased to find his brother wordlessly following him." I can't believe someone would risk Kay's health by going against doctors orders, that's just low." " I really feel sorry for them, if Sam or any of those guys in her family find the person, hell I think Jessica might take somebody out for this." 

" Yeah, Charity's devastated." 

" I'm sure, I mean Kay's her best friend, maid of honor, her cousin, they're like sisters." Antonio said as he stopped behind some cars and turned toward his brother." He clenched his fist, and before Miguel could guess his attention, punched his brother in the stomach." So how do you think, she feels if she knew it was you, you little bastard." He watched his brother gasp for breath, and before he could regain his equilibrium, kicked him back down." I don't know what can keep me from killing you, you better pray to god I figure it out." He lifted his brother up by his shirt collar, and threw him back against the car." Is this what our mother taught you while I was gone, what the hell did you say to her?" Miguel started to cough, and Antonio brought his knee to the man's stomach." Interestingly enough I learned how to beat man with out leaving a mark, so I suggest you answer me." 

"Private." 

" Speaking of private, would you like a private room, in the hospital I'm about to send you to." He gripped his brother's neck between his hands and tightened his hold." You will tell me what you said to her or I'll ring your little neck." 

" No…you…won't."  Miguel fought off his brother's hand, and stepped away form him gasping for breath." What would you tell mama?" 

" I think you'll find that Mama really only has time for three children at a time, so if I killed you, as long as Theresa and Luis are here, she'll be fine, and if worse comes to worse, will send for Paloma." Miguel eye's widened before he made a run for it, but Antonio caught him easily, and pulled his hand back ready to deliver a viscous right hook, when he felt a hand on his arm. The security guard Dave something or other looked back at him.

" Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald, Dr. McCoy wants you." He had heard some of their conversation, when he came looking for the other man, and had to admit he wanted a piece of the guy too. Dr. McCoy was right, they were deeply involved in Kay Bennett's health." I'll handle him." He said as he moved pat the older man, and lifted Miguel back up. 

Antonio didn't care what the guard was going to do, he only knew that Doc, had asked for him, and starting running back toward the hospital. 

Miguel glared at the guard." I wouldn't my brothers a cop." 

" Good for you, mine's Police commissioner." Dave lifted his fist and brought it down on the shorter man's head, sending him to the floor, with a thud, before he picked up his walkie talkie." Johnson to base, Johnson to base, I'm bringing a mugging victim in from the hospital garage, please have medical staff on stand by." 


	11. A Midwinter night's delusion

~Fallen Ch.10 ~

I Disclaim

** This chapter comes off as a little weird, so please ask me anything that confuses you.

~~

_" Oh my god, Kay he's coming this way."  Simone said she practically jumped up and down beside her friend, pointing the dark haired boy, crossing the fair grounds toward them._

_Kay rolled her eyes, and pushed her friend away. " Would you calm down? " "How is Miguel finally going to get the courage to ask me out, if you're bouncing around like an idiot, just stopping giggling, like a school girl, and make yourself disappear." She turned away from him and checked her reflection her compact, before tuning back, a dazzling smile on her face." Hi Miguel, how are you?" _

_" I'm good." Miguel, put his hands in his pocket, and focused on the ground in front of him." I uh…. wondering…you see Kay…" _

_" Miguel, did you want to ask me something."   Kay looked down, and caught his eye, bringing his attention back to her. He was so cute, when he was nervous, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  " Don't be so serious, we've been friends forever you can tell me or ask me anything?" _

_" You're right." _

_Kay saw him take a deep breath, before he just stopped breathing all together; she looked at him curiously, before she turned and followed his direction, and meets the blue eyes, of a blonde. 'Unbelievable.' " Miguel!" _

_" Uh… sorry… Kay, I'll uh... be right back." He hurried past her following the blonde who was now departing, picking up his pace to catch up with her._

_Kay watched in wonderment, as he hurried after her, until all she could see was Miguel and Charity locked in an embrace. " No, this can't be happening." _

_" Look at them, Kay." Jessica stepped closer to her sister, almost whispering in her ear. " That's how it's suppose to be, Miguel and Charity belong together, FOREVER. " She tuned on her sister and looked at her with distance." None of your evil little schemes are going to work to split them up." _

_" Shut up Jess." _

_" She right, Kay." Simone nodded, and looked at the couple in the distance wistfully." It's better if you just move on." _

_" Yeah, like you moved on with Chad." _

_Simone stepped back as if she was slapped, before turning on her heel, and running out the room. " Thanks for nothing Kay."_

_" You're really something, you know that Kay, no wonder you have no REAL friends." Jessica said as she flowed the other girl out." _

_Kay turned away, and bites her lip to keep from crying she didn't need them anyway, they weren't helping her anyway. When she turned back, she came face to face with her mother. " What now Grace?" _

_" Don't' what me young lady, I can't believe what you been up to, plotting against Charity." The look her mother gave was of pure disgust and revulsion. " All Charity has is Miguel, and you would try to take that from her._

_" Are you kidding, all Charity has is my life, she living in my room, dating my boyfriend, and wearing my car."  She had my parents jumping over hoops to please her, and my friends dropping everything to run to her aide, trust me GRACE, Charity will do fine, without Miguel."   _

_" She wont' have to find out, because I'm putting a sop to this." _

_" Oh you're putting a stop to it, don't stop it when I was the one being hurt, just swoop in to save your precious Charity." " Don't bother to protect your own children, but then I guess us illegitimate bastards just don't measure to your pure and perfect Charity." _

_" Katherine Elizabeth Bennett don't you dare take that tone with me." _

_" Go to Hell Grace." Kay walked form the living room, around herself in the kitchen with her father." Daddy?" He looked up at her and smiled. God how she loved her father, he always smiled when he saw her, beside form Uncle Hank and her brothers Noah and Ethan, he was the only one that ever really seemed glad to see her._

_" Hey sweetie, you okay?" He put down his newspaper, and reached for, bringing down on his lap." You and Reese, okay?" _

_The only problem was he walked through life, with blinders on; never really seeing the truth, if there was a chance it might hurt too much. The result is that he completely missed most of what was going on in her life. She shook her head, feeling guilty for lying, but at the same time glad she could protect him." No Daddy, we're fine." _

_" Good, because I lose my badge if I had to kill him." He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, before adding with a sly smile."  But I'd still do it, if he caused you any pain." _

_ " I know Daddy." 'It's just a shame you don't see who else cause me pain' _

_" Good." He lifted her up, and set her on her feet, kissing her on the head, before he gave her a wink and grabbed his coat." I have to go, try to keep out of trouble." _

_" I will Daddy." Kay, saw the kitchen disappear, she looked and found herself on the wharf sitting on a crate, next to one of her favorite people." Ethan" _

_" Bout time, I've only been calling you for two minutes."  Her brother's laughing blue eyes had her smiling; it was amazing how close you could get to some people in such a short amount of time. When she first met him, she would always smile a greeting when she saw him, even if he was fighting with her father, she didn't understand it until she knew he was her brother." Where did you go Katy -Dids?" _

_" Nowhere." There were just something that she couldn't tell Ethan, he was so much like their father, that she knew some of her secrets would hurt him beyond repair. " I was just thinking."_

_" No you were worrying about something, and I want to know what it is what else are big brothers for." _

_" E, it's nothing." He couldn't know about Grace, Ethan had his own mother issues to go over, and was happier just thinking that his siblings were being taken care of by Harmony's Mother of the Year. " I was actually worrying about you and Theresa?" _

_He leaned over and gave her a one armed hug." Well don't, I'm going to be fine, and Theresa and I are going to work this out." _

_" Hey kiddo." Hank Bennett now stood where he nephew once did, and gave his famous crooked smile." Hanging in there?" _

_" Yeah." Uncle Hank knew the truth; he knew what it was a like to be pushed aside for a perfect child. " I'm ignoring her, it's hard she seems to be every where theses days, always in my face reminding me." _

_He nodded." I know, but remember this." " No matter what, I will always love you." _

_Kay wanted to reach out to him, and hug him, just stay in his arms where she felt safe, but he faded away._

_Leaving her there, alone in her head, where she had no friends._

_" He doesn't love you."_

_"I don't see how anyone could." _

" I wonder what she's thinking." Antonio turned and asked Jody who was watching from against the door. 

" We'll just have to wait to she comes out of it, and then we'll ask her." Jody moved away form the door, and nodded for him to follow." Come on, Nurse Marks, will be with her." 

Antonio fell into step beside, took a breath before he spoke." I know who snuck in." He felt her tense, and then turn to him." It was my brother Miguel." 

She nodded, and stared walking again." I thought it was her mother."

" Grace Bennett, Kay's right you are a little loose." Grace baked weird cakes, and knitted mittens for dolls, no way she could drive her daughter back into a depression.

Jody opened her office, and pushed him in before closing the door." Listen to me Lopez-Fitzgerald, and listen good Grace Bennett may be a saint where you concerned, but I've seen through the façade, okay, she and Kay aren't close enough to be considered the same species." " They make Christina Aguleria and Enimen look like a couple in love." " But let's leave the dysfunctional duo on their on for a while, I want to talk to you, bout the Grave's Disease." 

He took a seat, and barley spared her a glance." What about it, I'm dying, it's pretty much doing its job." 

" That's the thing, there's this drug that colleague and I created when we were at Stanford, and it just passed its FDA approval, and is now being tested." " It's called Caveriol, and it's basically a poison that will kill the thyroid, that is killing you." " I should also tell you that I'm doing this without Eve's approval, she thinks it's risky and it is, this stuff could kill you, but it could also save your life." 

" That can't just be it, Eve wouldn't keep this form me, if that was just it." 

" It was tested once before on the that patient I was telling you about, we underestimated some things and the drug combined with the thyroid, and had some… side effects."

" Like?"

" Like he lost his vision, his kidney's shut down, and he was paralyzed." 

Antonio fell back onto the chair and gave a bitter laugh." Oh just side affects, Christ Doc that's an understatement." 

" ANTONIO."  " Since then we've been working around the clock to fix it, we changed several aspects of the original drug, focusing on some underestimation we had previously made." " I know this sounds extremely dangerous and I look like a psycho for suggesting it, but look at it like this, you're already dying, and right now we don't really have an estimation of when it'll kill you, but this drug can at the very least prolong your life, until we can find a definite cure." 

He stood, and walked toward the door, and opened it." I need to talk to someone about this, call me when there's a change." 

" Of course." 

~~~

Twenty minutes later Antonio was knocking on a very familiar door, and smiled at the person that opened it." Hey little brother, how you doing?" 


	12. The Adults

~Fallen Ch.11 ~

I Disclaim

** There might be fewer updates, as I didn't originally plan for Kay to go catatonic, and so nothing I wrote down in my outline really fits the story anymore. I am taking some time to rewrite my outline, plus I need to work on my other stories.

Thank you for all your reviews.

~~

Miguel blanched at the sight on the other side of the door." Antonio." 

At his name his brother grin grew wider. "  Are you letting me in or are we heating the entire neighborhood?" 

" Mijo, who is it?" Pilar called out from her seat on the couch, where she sat cradling her grandson.

" It's me." Antonio pushed back the door, smiling when it hit in his younger brother in the face, but quickly turned a sympathetic look to his mother when he heard his brother suck in a sharp breath. " What happened to Miguel?" 

Pilar stood and kissed her oldest son's cheek, before she hand him Ethan Martin, and touched her hand to her heart." Oh it was horrible, Miguel was mugged last night in the hospital parking lot." 

" That is terrible." He turned back to his brother giving him a warning look, as he rubbed his nephews back." You should be more careful, Harmony's not as safe as it used to be." 

" Yeah I'll keep that in mind." Miguel muttered as he walked out of the room, stopping by the kitchen door to listen.

" We've haven't see you in a while, we were worrying." Pilar said as she watched her son anxiously, it had almost been a week, One week since he had stopped them outside the emergency room lobby, and announced that he knew about Luis and Sheridan, and was calling off their wedding, and then he just disappeared." How are you doing?" 

" I'm okay, just taking things one day at a time." 

She nodded, and searched for something to say, she didn't want to focus on his illness, and since the breakup she knew nothing else of his life.  " How is Kay doing?" 

" She's still catatonic, but Dr. McCoy is very hopeful, she's a very good doctor from Stanford." He took a seat and focused on his mother." She's been assigned to my case, she and this partner of hers came up with something they think we save me, or at least prolong my life." 

" Madre Dios, are you sure?" 

" I'm sure Jody's got something she thinks will help, I'm also sure that Eve thinks it's a bad idea, there are…. Side effects to this medication she's suggesting." 

" What kind of side effects?" Both turned to the front door, where Luis stood with a concerned expression on his face, directed toward his brother. 

" Hello Luis." 

" Antonio." He stepped into the room, and quickly closed the gap between him and his brother, bending slightly to give him a brief hug." What side effects, Antonio?" 

" Mijo, sit down and give your brother some space."  Pilar looked at her son pointedly, and made her meaning clear, rushing him, wouldn't get any of them anywhere." You were saying Antonio?" 

" No it's just some small things like temporary blindness." 

"WHAT, NO YOU'RE DOING IT." Luis said as he began shaking his head. While Pile stood, and try to calm the tension rising in the room. 

" Mijo, I think what Luis is trying to say, is that we're concerned, this drug sounds dangerous, and we don't know this doctor." 

" Mama, I understand, and I'm just thinking about it, but I do trust Jody, she's a good doctor, Eve wouldn't have hired here if she didn't think so." 

He turned to his brother giving an icy warning." But anything I do, is my decision." 

" Antonio…" 

" I'm not asking permission." Ethan Martin began squirming calling everyone attention, back to the small boy. Antonio turned the small boy in his arm, and gave a goofy grin, but sent a cautious look to the others in the room. " Isn't that right Ethan, cause I'm big boy, capable of handling what life throws my way." 

~~

Patients that are catatonic or in an unresponsive state, are most frequently quite aware of their surroundings, but they allow their subconscious to keep them from reacting to it.

The words kept Jody staring at the screen on her laptop. The news wasn't at all comforting, in her experience Kay Bennett's subconscious was dangerous thing when she had control of it, not having it in check, could only mean bad things. " Damn it." The phone beside her began to ring, and she picked it up, eyes still refusing got leave the screen." McCoy." She rolled her eyes, when the annoyingly perky voice of her real estate agent filled her ears." Hello Pammy, no I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to check out that property." " Well, I'm kind of busy here, you know searching the Internet, playing video games, saving lives, swamped with stuff to do." " Yeah, I know it's a great deal for a house, and yes it's great location, right by the hospital, but I…." The women's incessant whining, too much to take Jody snapped." Well then buy me the house, yes it's so perfect I know I'll love it, just offer them what they asked, and send the paper work." " Great, got to go." She slammed the phone down on the  

" You bought a house sight unseen?" Gwen soot just inside the door, her husband behind her, as she stared at the doctor, in wonderment, one thought prominent in her head. Kay was right this girl, is weird. " Isn't that a little crazy?" 

" Not really, my father's dying words were to buy real estate, no wait…. His dying words were don't disappoint me, but before that he was talking about real estate." She squinted her eyes, trying to remember. "Or did he say my mother was real easy, I don't know he was muttering a lot in the end." 

" You're strange." 

" Gwen!" Ethan said appalled." I'm sorry." 

" Don't apologize, I am strange." Jody waved them in." You must be Hotchkiss-Winthrop." She asked directing her question to the small woman." I hear you were getting yelled at in the one of the wards." 

" Yeah, by Kay." Gwen looked away solemnly, it was one of the only real memories she had of her sister-in-law, and she had hoped their where on their way to a nice relationship, if not as sisters, then at least as good friends. 

" Speaking of my sister, how is she?" 

" Your sister is still catatonic, but I'm was reading something that gave me an idea." " They say that patients are still aware of things going on around them, and I want to know if you guys are willing to go visit her, talk to her, hopefully we can bring her out of this."  

" Of course, but what do we say, I don't want jeopardize anything." 

" Just talk to her like you regularly do, obviously you can't ask her questions, but fill her in on what's going on, let her know she's missed." Jody sat on the edge of her desk, and hesitated." I'm not going to ask anyone but you two, and Antonio, I think it's important we uphold what Kay was doing before the set back." " I know this may be hard for your father, but…" 

" Dad will do what's necessary for Kay, he'll understand." 

~~

" Jessie?"  Sam light knocked on his daughters door, and peeked his head in." Can I speak to you for a minute." 

" Sure." Jessica slid the photo album under her pillow, and smiled at her father." Is something wrong with Kay?" 

" No, at last call, she was still the same." He closed her door, and sat down on her bed, and took her hand." I wanted to talk to you about all this…." 

" Dad…"

" No, we've haven't really talked in a while, not since we find out about Ethan, and I am…" Sam paused and tried to keep his cool, but things just keep coming. He his daughter slid her hands around his waist, and gave her a sad smile.

" Daddy…" 

" I didn't see it coming, and I'm scared that I'm missing other things Jess." " I'm looking around trying to figure out when it happened, she started to feel this way, but I can't find it, and I'm wondering if the same thing is happening with you and the others." 

" Dad, I'm fine, I'm worried about Kay, but I'm fine, and so is Ethan, and Noah." " Charity and John are really torn up, but I think it's the Standish in them." She kissed her father's cheek." None of us saw this coming, but it was a build up of a lot of little thongs, like me always messing with her, and not letting her know how much I loved her." 

" Jess…" 

" No dad, I know it was it was that, all these weddings, the this thing with David and John, and school, and a lot of other stuff." 

" What other stuff?" Sam stood and began pacing the room. "I feel like I just got here, I didn't know about you and Reese Durkee, or about Kay and some problem with school." " Jess, I need to know what was going on with your sister?" 

" Dad…" Jessica stopped uncertain of what to say. Telling him the truth wasn't really an option, he couldn't handle it, hell Kay couldn't handle it, but he needed to know something." Dad, Kay was having a lot of problems, with school, with me, with …"

" Your mother." The thought had been in the corner of his mind for days, weeks if he was honest, and now he wanted the truth. " What about your mother?" 

" Dad, Kay and Mom have never really been close…"

" True, but then things got more complicated when Charity came to live with us." " I know that Charity's not to blame, I mean she loves Kay, their best friends, but it put a greater distance between them right, and not just Kay but with you and Noah too?" 

" Dad, where are you going with this?" 

" I'm wondering something, I've talked to Noah, and Hank, trying to see this from all sides, and I'm want you to tell me what's really going on with Kay and your mother, she hasn't even called the hospital to check on her, she doesn't want to talk about Kay, she's not crying or yelling or anything." " She's trying to talk Charity into going ahead with the wedding." 

" Mom is just trying to make things up to Charity." Jessica said lamely, as she moved away from her father, he was asking way to many questions that she didn't think he could handle. 

" By ignoring Kay, Noah hasn't heard from your Mom in months, is it like that with Kay, where she just fades into the background, what about you, how often have you and your mother spent time together." 

" Dad stop it, look Mom has been having a tough time." 

" So what, she's adult, what about you guys, hmm… you, Kay and Noah." He felt his anger rising, the conversation with Noah and Hank had started a picture he didn't want to see.

"  DADDDY…" Jessica stops, and takes a deep breath." Look yeah okay, they're been times when I felt a little neglected, Noah too, and yes Kay got it twice as hard as I did, but I…" She looks away, and Sam notices how she's shaking." I didn't think she was taking it so hard, I thought you know it was Kay and she just didn't care, I didn't..." " I didn't know."

Sam took her in his arms, ad cradled her to his chest." I know honey." And he did; now he knew what was really going on in his home, he just didn't know what to do about it.


	13. Somethings I think You should know

~Fallen Ch.12 ~

I Disclaim

~~

" Hi Kay, it's me Gwen."  The blond woman took the chair next the bed, and sat down facing her sister-in-law. The girl's motionless face was freshly scrubbed, but the blank look was still there in her eyes, as if you could look right through her. " Jessica dropped some stuff for you, clothes, cd's, there's even a teddy bear." " I didn't peg you for the teddy bear kind of girl, but then you're not exactly a 'what you see is what you get' type of girl are you." 

" I met Dr. McKoy last night, she told me to call her Jody, and you're right she is a little weird, but I think she's okay." "She wants us to talk you like we ordinarily would, but we didn't really talk, so I'm at a lost at what to say." " I've never really been in this kind of situation before except…" She moved forward in the chair, and set her arms on thighs." Sheridan and I knew this girl in boarding school; she was about two years ahead of us, and she was the most popular girl there, she was dating a Kennedy cousin and every one wanted to be her. Our fathers wanted us to get to know her, but we were still kind of shy and we thought she be like the rest of the stuck up people we knew, so we keep putting it off." " Then one day we finally got he courage to talk to her, and she was really nice, her name Kim, and she quickly became our role model, we tried to do everything she did, until um…" 

Gwen took a deep breath and wiped a tear away." Then three days before parents weekend, she flipped out, took a bottle of sleeping pills, and that was it, she was gone." 

" The school counselors, tried to talk to us, but I didn't want to, it seemed so pointless." " I mean one day I had this friend, and the next day I didn't and no one really knew why." " I feel that why now, one day I had this sister-in-law, that I wanted to get to know, and the next day I don't, and I'm feeling cheated, and this time I need to say some things." " I'm mad at you Kay, all the times we've talked you showed me this fake smile and phony personality of this step ford daughter, and when I do get to see the real glimpse it's after you almost kill yourself, and then you try again. " " I really like Kay, you're so different from the other people I usually met, and I don't want to lose this friendship that I'm just finding." " The truth is that most people think I'm a bitch, except for Sheridan and Ethan, that whole Theresa thing didn't help my image at all, and I'd like to think that you were going to join the list of people that really knew me." " What I really what to say is that I'm here for you, I don' know what happened to get you here either time, but know that I am here for you." An old fear began inside her heart and Gwen grabs Kay's, hand and gives it a gentle squeeze." No matter what, I'm here for you." 

~~

" Hey Katy Dids." Ethan bend down to his sister and kissed her cheek, flinching at how cold she felt. " I brought you some goodies, white chocolate, snicker doodles, and Laffy Taffy." " All your favorites, oh who I'm kidding their my favorites too." He picked up one of the cookies, and bit into it." I really wish you would start talking again, I could use your help." He sat down on the edge of her bed, and smiled at her ruefully." Things are going good, I started at Crane industries yesterday, and Theresa's actually doing a pretty good job, as my boss, and I saw little Ethan." " I'm so confused Katy Dids, I was afraid that working with Theresa would stir up old feelings, but it hasn't, and I …" " This sounds really strange, but I don't think I was in love with Theresa." 

He jumps off the bed and begins pacing." I know you're thinking that's crazy. I do to, but It's like I'm spending time with her working and I think this is fine, but I really can't wait til it's time to go home to get to Gwen." " This is ridiculous, I've been in love with Theresa for, while it seems like forever, it's just not possible is it?" Ethan looks back to Kay hoping for a response, but only sees her blank stare. " I can't believe I'm sitting her wasting our time, talking about this thing with Theresa." He retakes his sit on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his." I talked to Dad, this morning, why didn't you tell about Grace, Kay?" " This has been going on for months and you didn't say anything to me, none of you did, I could have helped." " But then you didn't tell me any of what was really going on in your life did you, Kay, not Grace, not this problems at school, I guessed about Miguel, but nothing else, you really didn't trust me with any thing did you?" " But then why would you, I've only really been your brother for the last year, not nearly enough time, to build hat kind of trust for any of this stuff really, but I am here." " And even thought it doesn't look like you trust, me I'm here, because I love you, and you're my little sister, and I want to help you, but you're going to have to tell me what's going on." 

Ethan moved off the be and picked up his coat, feeling something in the pocket, he opened it up and smiled." I have something else for you." He moved to her night stand and propped up a small x-ray picture." This is your niece, we haven't decided on a name yet, but maybe when you come out of this you can help us pick one out." He leaned down, and kissed her cheek." I'll see you tomorrow." 

~~

" Wow, you've been busy." Kay sat there stationary not even blinking at the his entrance. " Oh you're still not talking, that must be new for you." " Come on Kay, I know you're dying to say something to me, come on say something." 

Antonio released an impatient sigh, when she continued to stare at the wall. " Fine, give me the silent treatment, it'll be easier to talk to you anyway." " I had a talk with your 'friend' Miguel." A look of pure disgust clouded Antonio's face. " The little punk wouldn't tell me what he said to you, but you can bet he won't be coming back here any time soon for anything other then medical care." 

He moved to sit down in the chair, by the bed, and looked at her. The first thing he ever remembered about meeting Kay when she was little was her eyes, they were gray, and even at his advanced age of seven he had never seen gray eyes, her eyes had fascinated him for days on end. Now however the once beautiful gray eyes were now emotionless, and clear. " I was thinking about what you told me the other day, about why you tried the first time…that feeling you got." " I was up all night trying to figure it out, and then like a bolt of lightening it came to me, neither one of us was really in love, my parents were in love, and I don't think my mother ever experienced the pain we did, and that make me think we're weren't in love." " Love is special it's hope, and all the best feelings you've ever had, and yeah sometimes it's hard, but you should never feel like life should end simply because you don't have it." " That's all I had about hat, I know you tired of hearing it, but until you tell me to shut up, I guess I'll keep talking." 

" You know Jody's my doctor too, and uh… get this she thinks she can save me, or that this drug she crated can save me." " I just have to risk going blind, and or dying from kidney failure." " Luis and Mama don't like it, then don't trust Jody and they don't like the risk, Eve is opposed to it as well, truthfully I'm starting to think that she doesn't like Jody, but all this is going on living me in the middle wondering what to do?" He stood up and moved by the window staring out at the Harmony skyline. "   I don't know you, it really doesn't seem to matter one way or the other, the drugs is no guarantee so I'm still dying anyway." He pushed himself off the window, and walked back toward her shaking his head." I'm sorry I'm suppose to be giving you a reason to come back, and I'm probably just depressing you more." Grabbing his coat, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " You keep fighting Kay." 

" You too." 


	14. She's Back

~Fallen Ch.13 ~

I Disclaim

~~

Kay felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, every move was painless, every thought was happy, and she felt as if she had been reborn.

" Good evening Katherine." 

She turned and looked at the voice, and felt her jaw drop. Benjamin Bennett, had to be her favorite person in the whole world, she loved her grandfather more then anything, twice as much as her Dad, and three times as much as her brothers.  He was about 6' 6 and looked strong and sure of himself, the only problem was he was dead, but then why he calling her name. " Grandpa?" 

"So you do remember me." He gave a hearty laugh, and his blues eyes twinkled and scrunched up at his grinned at her." I was wondering if you forgot about me, because it certainly looks like you forgot what I taught you." 

She tilted her head, thinking about what he said before shaking her head." No, I remember the your curveball, and how to throw the right cross." 

" True, but you don't seem to remember any of the other things I taught you." " I've been watching you for quite sometime, Katherine, and I am very disappointed with what I've seen." " Scheming, lying, selling your soul, trying to kill yourself, what has happened to you?" 

Kay rolled her eyes, and felt her anger rising." Oh great, a beyond the grave lecture, if you crossed over to yell at me then you came just turn right around, I don't need this." She turned began walking away from him.

" KATHERINE ELIZABETH BENNETT." He voice caused the area around her to shake, and gave a satisfied smile when she shuddered." Get back here this instance." When she turned he saw the tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, and beckoned her over by opening his arms, and patted her back gently when she rushed into them. " There now, just listen a second Katie." " I was sent here to intervene." 

Kay wiped the teas from her eyes." Intervene?" 

" You're been manipulated Katie, evil has been playing with your mind, you have to take control of this now." He gestured to his left, where a stone bench suddenly appeared, and sat her down. " Your old friend Hecuba, has been trying to steal your soul again, and this last time you came very close to letting her." " Now, the powers that be have taken care of her, and she can no longer interfere, but the rest if this is up to you." 

" So I'm cured, no more voices in my head." Kay gave a sad smile, the voices had been constant and damning, the thought of time without them seemed almost too much to hope for.  " Can I wake up now?" 

" No, now I have some things to say to you." The older Bennett, left his granddaughters side, and began pacing in front of her, meeting her eyes, each time he passed her. " I'm very disappointed in you Katherine, this past two years I've watched you deteriorate form the sweet girl I once knew you to be, to this lying opportunist." 

" Of course, I'm the lying opportunist." Kay stood glaring at her grandfather." Forgot everything they did to me, just focus on the, mistakes I've made." 

" KATHERINE." He waited until she retook her seta, and continued." I'm not saying you're alone in this situation, but you have to take the brunt of the responsibility, YOU and you alone lied, manipulated, and schemed." 

" But Miguel….

" MIGUEL IS AN IDIOT." " He's a immature little boy, that has no clue about real love or friendship, but he is not worth your soul or your life, did he lead you on, yes constantly, did he throw you aside for your cousin, many times, did he belittle everything you ever meant to each other, yes, but he is not worth what you've done for him, and you have to own up to what you done." " He's stupid, but he didn't lye." 

" Grace…"

" Your mother is wrong, she shouldn't treat you like she does, and if I could change how she's been these last few years then I would, but she didn't lye either." 

" Charity…" 

" Please Charity loves you, which is a miracle considering all the things you've done to her, but she didn't cause this Katie, she didn't even know about your feeling for Miguel, and she seemingly clueless about everything that's been going on around her, you know in your heart of hearts that she's not at fault for this."   

" An I am?" 

" Yes, you are, you and you alone have made the decisions that have brought you her, but you're being given a second chance at life, at everything." Benjamin took his granddaughters hand, and kissed her palm." I don't want to reprimand you, I just what you remember what you were before this obsession started, you were honest, hard working, you had goals, I miss seeing that girl." 

Kay dropped her head in shame; she remembered what she was once like. Before she thought of Miguel as more of a friend, she had been student body president. Now she was barley passing her the two college courses she was taking." I'm sorry Grandpa…." 

" Don't be sorry Katie, be yourself, the person I know you are." He kissed her cheek, and stood. " Now you should go back, there are people waiting that love you, take care." 

" You too." 

Antonio stopped in his tracks, and turned back toward the unmoving girl, who was now blinking, and looking around the room. He stepped out into the hall and saw their doctor." DOC, get in here." 

Jody sprinted toward Kay's room, her heart pounding in her chest, at Antonio's hurried cry."  What's wrong?" 

" She's back." 

~~~

Julian stared down at the photos in shock and disgust, he knew the Rebecca was adventurous, but some things were just wrong, and her cheating on his with a seventeen year old boy was just that, not to mention illegal. He didn't mind that she was with someone else, but the fact was she was a Crane fiancée, and breaking laws, was the issue or at least according to his father.  

" She is a liability, and now we have the kind of information that can forever rid us of Rebecca Hotchkiss, don't get sentimental just get rid of her." 

" Pookie, you called me?" 

Julian looked at his soon to be ex and shook his head. He would miss Rebecca, she was one of only a handful of women that actually seemed to like him, but she had outlived her usefulness." Yes, I'm glad you could come so quickly, I have distressing news." 

" What?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes, and walked toward him." Taco Theresa causing problems again?" 

" No, Father sent me something, that … well, come see." Julian held out the pictures, and let them speak for themselves, as he retook his seta. " Interesting isn't it?" 

Rebecca paled at the pictures, and looked at Julian, schooling her face to show remorse, and shame." Pookie, I can explain this." 

" No you can't, at least not to in a way that will satisfy my father, and unfortunately I remain unable to defy him." 

" What are you saying?" 

Julian hit the button by his phone, and nodded to eth security men, that came through the side door. " The deal we made, is null and void, I won't marry you, and you won't tell anyone the things you know." 

Rebecca took a step toward his desk, but quickly found herself being restrained by one of the large guards noticing that the other had her suitcase in his hand. " Don't play with me Julian, I will tell what I know." 

" No you won't, because you re living this mansion two millions dollars richer then when you came, besides you really don't have anything on me, my sister is alive, and statue of limitations has run out on anything else you think you know." Julian stood and handed her a sealed envelope containing the check he had written her. " I'm sorry, but Father did warn you." 

" You can't do this." She struggled against the security as they carried her to the door. The men merely tightened their grip and rushed her toward the front door, throwing her outside into freezing cold, only pausing to throw her, her coat, before slamming the door on her stunned face. Rebecca put on her coat, and grabbed her suitcase, and began walking toward the road, her eyes hard and calculating as one thought remains on a running loop in her head.  

Revenge on Julian Crane


	15. In the Name of Love

~Fallen Ch.14 ~

I Disclaim

~~

Jody walked into Kay's room, and paused in surprise, maybe she had the wrong room. She looked at the number on the door, and then checked her chart, sure enough _Katherine Bennett Rm. 345. _But this couldn't be her patients room, because it was 1.filled with flowers and 2., her patient didn't smile, scowl pout, and glare yes, but Kay Bennett had never in their short history smiled. 

Jody picked up one of the cards, and nodded. The flowers were from Gwen and Ethan, which were explainable; Kay liked her brother and sister-in-law, and wouldn't want to hurt their feelings, at least she hoped that was it. But the smiling person sitting in Kay's bed couldn't be explained, not by anything short of hallucinogens. " Kay?" 

" Yes?" Kay stopped laughing, and put down the book she was reading, and looked at her doctor with building annoyance. "  What?" 

" What are you doing?" 

Kay held up her book for Jody to see, and upon seeing the blank look explained further." I'm reading, it's Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, it's a great book." 

The doctor gave an annoyed grunt, and glared at her patient." I know that, I've read it four times, I was wondering why you were reading it, you come off as the a cynical pessimist, not at all open enough for the whimsical world of Harry Potter." She took out the visitor's chair, and set it by the bed. " You seem more the Dickens type, or Shakespeare all depressing, and full of death." 

" That's exactly why, I'm reading it." Kay sat down the book. " I started reading the series when it first came out, but someone told it me it was silly, so I stopped, but then it struck as stupid, why should I stop reading a book I enjoyed just because someone else didn't like it." She looked to her doctor for approval." Right?" 

Jody nodded, but remained quiet, Kay seemed quieter calmer, then she had during their previous meetings. 

" I've been doing that for a while now, going along with what someone else thinks is a good idea, or doing something because I think that's the way it's suppose to be." " I haven't been listening to my conscience or that little voice inside that knows your hearts content, I've been neglecting myself really." " I mean all this things I've done were in the name of love, but it was deluded version of love, more like an obsession multiplied by ten, and added on top of a crush."  

" What things?" She asked tentatively not wanting to pushing, but looking for a deeper insight.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

" Try me." 

Kay looked at Jody thoughtfully, for some reason she trusted Dr. McKoy, she seemed more insightful then other people, like she could see beyond the usual crap and B.S. that people tried to pull. But what really convinced Kay was her eyes, blue eyes that spoke of perseverance and pain, like she had already won several battles and was ready for more. " First, I need you to close the door, and make sure it's locked." 

" Ok." Jody quickly walked to the door, and checked outside before she closed the door, locking it, and then retaking her seat."  What you got?"

" Okay, when I was sixteen I developed a crush on my best friend Miguel, Antonio's little brother, he was my best friend, we were inseparable, people said Kay and Miguel like it was one name, and for a while he was getting those feelings for me too, it would have been perfect except for the fact that right before he was going to ask me out, he fell in love with my cousin." " Kay took a minute, and took a sip of water form her cup before looking at Jody." Let me just say that no matter what, I think Charity is nuts, and no matter how crazy you think I am, I know that she twice Looney, but for some strange unthinkable reason he's in love with her." " They fell in love at first sight, and not matter what I did, they just fell deeper in love, and I tried everything." Charity's mother, my aunt Faith dies in a fire it left Charity with amnesia, shortly after that she started having this visions or premonitions, seeing things that hadn't happened or hadn't happened yet, anyway there was this statue that seemed to bring on her visions." " Well my parents were starting to get worried about her, thinking she was losing it, and I kind of helped it along." 

" Helped it along?"

" I hide the statue in her room, and like I predicted, it drove her crazy, we had to put her away." 

" You had your cousin committed?" 

Kay sat up straighten, and jumped to the defensive." Hey it was for her own good." " Anyway that doesn't matter because it didn't work, he fell more in love with the little freak, so I made another plan. We were having our prom on a deserted fishing boat, and Charity was up for prom queen, and I se t up a little treat for her, when she was crown I rigged a bucket of fish guts to full on her, kind like in that movie Carrie, but then things went all crazy and we hit this weird storm that sank the boat." 

" Your prom boat sank, like the titanic?" 

" Yeah, that wasn't my fault, I don't know what happened there, but still nothing happened, they got stronger." " It was then that I started to get desperate, I met this woman named Hecuba, she was a witch…" Kay turned her head, and checked out Jody reaction, but found the doctor didn't look at all fazed. "  I said witch." 

" I know." 

" Okay, anyway Hecuba told me that all I had to do to get Miguel was sell my soul, so I did." " Things didn't work out like they suppose to thought, to get Miguel I had to sane Charity to hell, which I also did, but the idiot actually followed her into HELL, so naturally I followed him. I mean after all I did, I couldn't just let him to in hell." " I know I sounds dumb that I followed him, but right before he jumped n I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too, and then he kissed me, and in that moment I knew I was doing the right thing." " We got out, by he grace of God, and I later got my soul back, but I didn't stop pursuing him." " I talked to my next door neighbor, this strange old lady, that my friend Reese thinks is also a witch, which is very possible, when I think about it, and she gave me this book, that she said could help, and it did kinda." " There was this spell that said it could get rid of my competition, I said it and it froze Charity in a block of ice, and created this zombie Charity, that followed my orders." " Except she didn't she decided she liked the idea of killing Miguel better, but she couldn't really fool him, he started noticing the differences between her and the real Charity, so the zombie stole some of Charity's essence and was going to wear it to seduce Miguel, once they slept together he'd died, but somehow the real Charity got out and destroyed the zombie, and I found the essence." " You following all this?" 

" Yup." And the strange thing was that she was following all this. Jody had only felt a slight twinge of disbelief when Kay had started talking, but the honesty in her voice couldn't be faked, either it was all true, or she truly believed it was all true. Unfortunately, no matter how often Jody said she thought Kay was crazy; she knew it wasn't the case. " Going on, I'm with you." 

" Okay I found the essence, I knew I should dump it, but I just thought that If I slept with Miguel he would discover that he really did love me, but that didn't happen, we sleep together, and Miguel thought it was a mistake, he said it a dozen times." " Now, I'm inclined to agreed with him, and to think I did all that for nothing, I'm not in love with him, and right now I can't stand him." " So now that you know the whole story what do you think of me now?" 

Jody watched Kay tense, waiting for the rejection, like it was expected. It struck her that Kay had been rejected several times in her life, and not just by Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, probably by her mother. A familiar feeling settled in Jody's stomach. and she gave the young woman a confronting smile, and wink. " I think that you're a string person, Kay I don't know many people that could have survive what you've survived, and I'm proud to know you." 

Kay's jaw dropped and she shook her head." You're not going to call me an evil person, and that I deserve to rot in hell."

" Kay, I'm not perfect, or I'm not God, and as far I as I know, I'd have to meet one of these criteria to be able to judge you." 

A knock at the door, had both women turning toward it, Jody walked over to the window, and checked between the blinds, before turning back to Kay." It's Antonio, I need to borrow him for a minute, but then you can have him back." 

" You can keep him." Kay said as she picked up her book, and began reading again. 

Jody opened the door, and pushed back Antonio, who was already waiting to enter. " Hold on a minute, I have proposition to put to you?" 

" Okay." Antonio leaned against the door, and waited while the confident doctor, he knew paced in front of him. 

" I just brought a house, about ten minutes away from here, it's huge house to big for one person, and I was wondering if…."

" Yeah." 

" If you would like to move in with me?" 

~~~

That's it folks, I thought I'd leave it there, and just let you guys guess where I was going next with this one. It's not my best cliffhanger, but I think it will work until I get the next chapter up.


	16. Good News, Bad News

~Fallen Ch.15 ~

I Disclaim

~~

" Excuse me?" Antonio felt as if the floor had dropped out beneath him, it would have been heinous lye to say the question was out of left field. " Repeat that?" 

" I was wondering if you would like to move in with me, in my house the one that ten minutes away from here." 

" Ah…" Antonio turned to Jody, and gave her small smile." Look Jody, you're a great woman, and very attractive but I…"

" Shut up Antonio, before you turn down my subtle come on, understand that's it not a come on." She glared at him, shook her head. " You conceited jerk, first off if I was interested you would have little say in the matter, okay, and second this is mostly professional." She hit him lightly in the shoulder, when she heard him scoff." Seriously, I was thinking that even if you weren't interesting and trying the drug, we have, then rather then live in a hotel, or come stay in the hospital, you might like to stay with me." 

" Why, I mean it's a great offer, and I really tempted, but if you're not interested in me then I'm confused as to why you would go this far for a guy you just met.

" Because…" Jody paused, and looked down at her feet." Here's the thing, I'm really not a people person per se, in that I come off as really…. Bitchy to most people, and the result is that I only ever have like two friends, and you are someone that seems to like me, and you ignore my bitchy tendencies, and since you're a friend I don't you to stay in a hotel, when I have this huge house to live in all by myself, and you would actually be doing me a favor." 

" Okay, that's all you had to say." Antonio pushed himself off the wall, and gave a satisfied nod. " I accept." Both turned at the sound of footsteps, and nodded to Ethan and Gwen, who merely smiled before heading into Kay rooms. Antonio threw his arm on the door. " Not so fast, I'm next." 

Ethan looked past him to Jody who merely nodded. " But you're talking to Jody, so that means she free." He pushed the arm out of the way, and pulled his wife into the room, shutting the door, on Antonio's shocked face. 

" I can't believe he just did that."  

" I saw it coming, so I can't pretend to be surprised, but come on I give you my spare key so you can move your stuff." Jody tugged on his sleeve, and let him toward her office, laughing at his repeated looks back at Kay's door.

~~~

Rebecca pulled her coat tighter, and looked around the hospital lobby. The one maid at the Crane Mansion that would answer her questions, told her that Gwen and Ethan had gone to the hospital to visits Ethan's crazy little half-sister, but she'd been here twenty minutes and hadn't seen them yet. She was ready to give up, when she spotted David Hastings in the corner, speaking to Eve. They kept looking around, and whisper quietly, piquing Rebecca's interest.   She made her way over to them hiding behind a large roller cart holding dinner trays.

" So she told you not to try anything?" 

" Yes, she said we shouldn't interfere while Kay was in crisis, I'm telling you I think something's wrong with Ivy." David lowered his voice." Haven't you noticed anything strange about her?" 

" Now that you mention it, that last couple of time we seen each other she didn't mention my past with Julian which you know she likes to mention as much as possible." 

" See that's just it, it's like she had a lobotomy." 

" I admit, it's very unlike Ivy, but are you complaining, we're finally free of her manipulations and black mail, she's not bringing up our past, and that's good enough for me not to question." 

" I don't trust it, it's been my experience that when she's not plotting, she's REALLY plotting, and I'm just going to warn you, to watch out for her." 

" Thanks for the warning, now I got to go." 

" Bye Dr. Russell." 

Rebecca stayed glued to her spot, the conversation still replaying in her head. Goody Goody Eve Russell had a past with Julian. " I wonder what T.C. would do to Julian, if he found out." The thought brought an evil, and victorious smile to her face, but it fled quickly. Ivy knew, but she and Ivy didn't get along, so she doubted the woman would help her out, but someone had to know something about it, and she was damn sure going to find the proof, to ruin Julian. " Let the games begin." 

~~~

" Dr. McKoy." Sam gave a small wave as the young doctor neared him." I was just looking for you." 

" Chief Bennett, how can I help?"

 " Well, Ethan has been keeping the family, up to date on her condition, and I just wanted to keep you up to date on our adjustments." 

Jody nodded and unlocked her office door, motioning for him to precede her. " Thanks I appreciate that."  

" No problem." He took the chair in front of her desk, and sat down, letting his eyes fall to the floor. " I uh talked to the other kids, and…uh I really don't know where to start with this." 

" Just start where ever you want." 

" I thought things we're going okay, John and Ethan were great additions to our family, and Charity was doing really well, but I didn't see it." 

" Didn't see what?" 

Sam keeps talking as thought Jody hadn't spoken." I thought that Grace was just making up for the fact the Charity had lost her mother by showering her with attention, I understood, I did it too, trying to include on all the things I did with the kids, I didn't let the thought that she wasn't one of my kids enter my head." " I didn't notice that attention she show to Charity was attention she was taking from the other kids, Noah stopped getting phones calls, Jessica started to feel ignored, and Kay…." " Kay and Grace were never really that close, and I think when Charity showed up the gap got wider, I don't want it to see like I'm blaming Charity, she loves her cousins, and we love her, but there's definite favoritism being shown toward Charity, and I think Kay make be feeling left out." 

Jody nodded, he was saying exactly what she had expected when she first met Grace Bennett." Chief Bennett, I understand what you're saying, but don't feel like this is what caused the suicide attempt, it's like I've said that was just one of one hundred things that pushed her to the edge. " 

" Yeah, while when Kay comes home there are going to be some major changes." Sam gave Jody a confident smile, he was resolved to make things better for his family, starting with the whole David Hastings mess. 

~~~

" Finally." Kay checked her wrist, and gave Antonio a scolding look." Didn't you get here like thirty minutes ago?" 

" I was held up." He gave a pointed glare to her brother and his wife that merely laughed at him. " Your brother cut in line, then I had to make arrangements for my move." 

" You're moving, not out of Harmony I hope?" Gwen asked from her place by Kay's' bed. 

" Naw, I'm moving in with Jody." He looks around the room, and notices the look Gwen and Ethan share, but his attention is drawn to Kay, who merely snorts.

" Figures." Kay shakes, her head. " You really are quite predictable Lopez-Fitzgerald." 

 " What des that mean?" 

" It means that I knew you were going to make a play for my doctor." " Besides the fact the you're on the rebound, 'Doc' seems like your type." 

" My type?" 

Gwen put down her magazine, and leaned forward. " What's his type?" 

Kay ignored the angry looking coming from Antonio and focused on her brother, and his wife." You know the kind, beautiful, caring, and way out of his league."

" Out of my league?" Ethan caught Gwen's' eye, and began walking toward the door, he blew a kiss to his sister, before he grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her out the door, already aware that a fight was about to break out. " What makes you think that Jody is out of my league?"

" Oh come on Antonio, Jody is intelligent and cultured, don't get me wrong you're hot, but you're not exactly the sharpest knife in the draw, but don't let that get you down, they aren't that many smart people in Harmony, and while you're not exactly the dumbest you're still pretty low on the list." 

" So I'm basically cute moron?" 

" No, smarter then a moron, I'd say dense." 

Antonio took the seat that Ethan vacated, and gave the young woman a disbelieving look." Yeah, like you'd the difference, you family's not exactly know for their intelligence." 

" Please with siblings like Miguel and Theresa, I don't think you can talk about someone's family." Kay got ready to make another remark, when she saw him bow his head in acceptance." Yeah, that's what I thought." 

" I'm not always going to let you when." 

" You're not letting me, win, I'm winning because I'm better." She let out a laugh as he begun to put, but it feel quickly when a sharp pain, had her grasping for breathe.  
  


" Kay, what's wrong." 

" It… hurts..." She let her book fall to the ground, and grabbed her side, tears running done her cheek.

Antonio bolted to the door, and screamed out into the hall." HELP, I NEED HELP." The room filled quickly with nurses and doctors, all screaming different things. The last thing he saw before they closed the door on him was Kay closing her eyes in pain.  


	17. The Prognosis

~Fallen Ch.16 ~

I Disclaim

~~~

Antonio sat outside Kay's room looking dejectedly at the door. It seemed he was constantly waiting for news about Kay, and strangely enough he wasn't upset just concerned. He didn't understand what had happening, one minute she was laughing the next, the next she was crying out in pain. He knew she was in good hands; Jody had arrived shortly after he called for help. Thankfully the yelling had stopped, as had the nurses' urgent rushing about, those were good signs. 

" What happened?" 

Antonio looked away from the door and met San Bennett's worried eyes. He didn't know when the other man arrived, and he rankly didn't care, but he was thrilled with the small distraction from watching the door. " I don't know what happened one minute we were laughing and then…" 

" Laughing?" Sam asked as if the concept was foreign to him, and it almost was. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen he daughter laugh. So how was it that Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, a man she barley knew had not only seen, but had somehow triggered it." How did you get her to laugh?" 

If Antonio thought the question was strange he didn't show it, he merely shrugged his shoulders, and answered." She was making fun of me, it seems to keep her happy."  

The older man nodded. " Yeah, Kay has a wicked sense of humor."

Both men gave a mirthless laugh, and returned to starting expectantly at the door, when it opened a second later, both were on their feet. A short plum nurse that they recognized as Nurse Granger, she gave them a reassuring smile. " She's fine now, Dr. McKoy ill be out in a minute." 

~~~

Jody thanked Nurse Granger as the door closed behind her, and then turned back to her patient. Kay was as pale as when Jody first meet her, this time however she was in much better shape. " Kay, you still with me?" Kay merely nodded to weak to speak." We need to make some decisions, you're okay now, but if you had lost consciousness we would have had problems." " You've taken charge of your own care, which is a sound decision, but we're going to need a emergency contact person, someone to go to if you're unable to speak." She took the chair and moved it by the bed." Your dad, is right outside, how about him?" She shook her head." Okay then who?" 

" Ethan." The name was weak, and barley audible, but Jody nodded.

" I'll call him." " He'll be updated on what has been happening with your case so far, and I'll tell him the same thing that I told you, that the stitches form the c-section began to tear." Kay tensed, and Jody grabbed her hand and gave a small smile." Anything else you'd like him to know will come form you, but know that everything you've told me in confidence will stay that way, okay." Jody stood and grabbed the pitcher by her bed." There aren't going to be any more visitors today, I'm going to give you a sedative, and I want you to sleep for the rest of the day." She poured a cup of water and handed her two small tablets. 

Kay held them in her hand closing her fist tightly before looking up at her doctor, worry evident on her face." Antonio?" 

" I'll let him know you're okay and resting, he'll be back tomorrow." " What about your dad?"

" Tomorrow." 

" You'll see him tomorrow, or you'll talk about him tomorrow?" 

Jody chuckled when the only response she got was a scowl." I'll make something up." She stopped by the door, her hand on the light switch." Light on or off?" 

"Get out." 

" So, that's off." Clicking the light in the right position, she walked out in the hall, and smiled at the two men that leapt to their feet." Guys, she's fine she just had a small problem, but she's resting now, and will be for the rest of the day." 

Antonio nodded, a little disappointed that he couldn't check on Kay himself, but gave a resigned nod." I think I'll go to the gift shop, and get her something." 

Sam watched the younger man walk off, and turned her questioning gaze toward the doctor." Small problem?"  

" Chief Bennett…"

" Sam." 

Jody nodded." Sam, you know that Kay removed you as her emergency contact, and that means that her information is confidential." 

" She needs someone in case…" Sam said starting the argument he had been preparing since he and the doctor were called form her office to answer Kay's call.

" And she picked Ethan." 

" Picked me for what?" Ethan asked as he pulled up beside his father. He had been barely finished dropping of Gwen at work, when he got a call to returned to the hospital. The nurse had assured him, that Kay was doing well, but he was still a little unsure unless he could see his little sister himself. " Doc, is Kay alright?" 

" Yeah, could come with me for a minute." Jody said goodbye to Sam, before leading his son to the edge of the hallway. " First you should know that when Kay was cleared she removed your father as her emergency contact, she has since named you as that contact, if you're okay with that?" 

" Of course." 

 " Good, now understand that the information you are being given is privileged, and only known by needed medical staff and Kay." At his nod she continued." When Kay was first brought in she was losing a lot of blood, even more then her injury allowed for, part of that reason, was because she was miscarrying." 

Ethan's face paled, and he grabbed the nearby wall, to keep him form falling." Excuse me?" 

" Kay miscarried, and because of her unconsciousness state, we had to remove to do a c-section, and today the stitches began to tear, we caught it in time, and she just need rest now." 

" Who was the father?" The words left his mouth before he could or would stop them. The need to know was intense, he felt sure deep down inside of him that man responsible for her condition, was also responsible for her attempted suicide, and that man was headed for real pain and punishment. 

" I don't know." Which was true, Jody argued, in her head, she didn't know for certain by she did suspect someone, she just wasn't going to share it with an angry big brother. " Let's not worry about that, right now how bout I let you check in on Kay." 

Antonio dropped his head back against the wall listening as Jody and Ethan began walking back toward Kay's room. The last part of their conversation still running in his head. Jody and Ethan may not know who the father was, but he did, and he only prayed that God would forgive him for what he was about to do.

~~~

Preview:

Ethan and Antonio confront their suspects.

Sam and Kay finally come face to face.


	18. Father knows Best

~Fallen Ch.17 ~

I Disclaim

~~~

He leaned against the wall just outside of the Book Café. He couldn't really believe what he as told. It had been an entire day since, he last saw her, and he still couldn't believe it.

Kay had a miscarriage.   His little sister had been pregnant alone, and so depressed her only had been death, the though brought tears to his eyes, but e brushed them away, he couldn't help Kay with his tears.

Ethan pushed himself off the wall, and checked the window, hoping to find his wife, but only see the regulars, including Reese Durkee, Kay's ex, and Jessica's current. The fury he felt was quick and blinding, he could clearly see himself, beating the young man senseless. 

He was sitting at a table in the back, being completely ignored, by everyone else in the café, he thought he had everyone fooled, but Ethan knew better. That kind of guy was always, quiet, seemingly harmless, and always polite to respectful to his elders. They played the role of geek, to get under the parents radar, and once no one suspected them they let loose. 

Reese Durkee was the wolf in sheep's clothing. 

Ethan opened the door, and headed straight for the other man, putting on a fake smile, as he neared him. " Hey Reese, how's it going?" 

" Hello Ethan." Reese spoke hesitantly, he could remember Ethan ever talking to him except to ask where his sisters where. " I'm fine, how's Kay?" 

The other man nodded. " Kay's doing better, I wanted to talk to you about Kay, can we go somewhere a little more private." 

" Sure." Reese straightened his glasses, and closed his book following Jessica's brother, to a secluded corner." How can…" He felt himself being thrown up against the wall, and a strong forearm, pressed against his neck, cut off most of his oxygen. 

" I want to tell you something Reese, and I want you to pay close attention to everything I say, understand." The younger man, tried to response, but could on gasp and nod. " For some reason, my father doesn't seem to think any of your little sister switch, but I'm not my father, and I think you're DAMN lucky that I'm not going to kill you, I just gong to warn you." Ethan tightened his hold on the younger man neck, and gave a small sadistic smile, when his eyes bulged. " You hurt Kay very badly, and because I can't force Jessica to stop seeing you, I'm just going to let you know that there will be a slow and painful…" 

"ETHAN." 

As he heard his wife yell his name, he dropped the younger man to the ground, and turned to Gwen, with an apologetic smile." Gwen you're here." 

" Yes I am." She looked past him, to the gasping puddle on the floor." Reese are you okay?" He managed a nod, but fell back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Gwen shoved Ethan away, and bend down, to help Reese up." Oh my god, you could have killed him, Reese do you need a doctor?" 

" No, just some air." He unbuttoned the top button, and took in a deep labored breath, as he rubbed his neck, and pulled out his inhaler. " I'll be fine." He started walking toward the front, when he ran into a large moving wall.

" Yeah." Ethan stepped in front of him, blocking his exit."  You just remember what I said Durkee, one misstep, and it'll be your last." 

" ETHAN." Gwen slapped her husbands arm, and pushed him away." Stop it." She watched Reese take the moments distraction and hot footed it out of the small café, before turning back to the man's attacker." What are you doing?" 

" Believe me, I was justified." Ethan straightened his shoulders, and moved toward the table, taking at seat, ass he started at the door. " He's just lucky you came along when you did, or I'd have..." 

" Done what… broken his glasses." " Ethan if you're father wasn't police chief you'd be in jail right now." Gwen sat down, and seared at him with shock and puzzlement, the man she knew would never attack someone with out a reason, but for the life of her, she couldn't find one for this incident. " What happened?" 

" Kay got hurt again." He saw her pale, and rushed to reassure her." It wasn't self inflicted, she had some stitches that needed to be redone." He moved his chair closer, and lowered his head, he didn't want to break his sisters confidence the pain he held inside was overwhelming." If I tell you something, can you promise me it will go with you to your grave." Gwen nodded, and copied his movement. " The stitches were from a C-section, she was pregnant." 

" Oh my…" The scene with Reese, play in her head, and she shut her mouth in surprise." Reese Durkee." 

Ethan nodded, anger evident in his face." I know of no one else." 

~~~

It was ironic that this was where their mother said she could find him.  A church, Antonio shook his head, he was surprised that his spineless little brother had the gall to enter a church after what he had done. But then he was here confessing, he was being counseled by Father Lonigan for his upcoming marriage to Charity Standish, Kay's cousin. 

He didn't walk into the chapel, he just sat down on the bench in the courtyard, he didn't want to walk into a house of God with murderous thoughts, and so he just waited. Minutes later he heard their laughter and stood, trying to catch their attention.

" Antonio." Charity spotted him first, and tugged on her fiancé hands, not noticing how he paled at the mention of his brother. When Miguel refused to move faster she left him, behind and ran toward her future brother-in law, hugging him as she did so." It's so good to see you." 

" It nice to se you too Charity, how are you?"  Antonio gave her a large hug, and realized how bad he felt for the girl, she was so optimistic, and sure of her Fiancé loves, not even ware of his other activities." I hope I didn't interrupt, anything." 

" No, we're just on our home and then we'll go to the hospital, for word on Kay." He began to lead her out of the courtyard, with a reluctant Miguel following, she took his arm, and smiled up at him." How's she doing?" 

" She's okay, but I doubt you'll get into to see her." 

" I know, but I want to try, she'd do it for me." Miguel followed behind them, and rolled his eyes at her last statement, he didn't know what Kay would do for Charity, but had a feeling that visiting her was low on her list. " Besides I think that having someone waiting to see her, let's her know that we're there for her." Charity stopped in front of the Bennett house, and gave Antonio a large smile, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek." I wanted to thank you for finding her in time, and for visiting with her, I can't tell you how it means to me and my family that you helped Kay." 

" Charity, I'm glad I could be there, and it was no problem I like Kay, she's a good person." Charity nodded, and walked into the house waiting or them to follow." Give me a minute, I need my little for a sec." 

"Sure." 

Miguel tense and began moving toward the window where he could see Mrs. Bennett, he touched his still bruised cheek, as a reminder to keep from his brother's reach. " What now?" 

" Oh you're so cocky and self-assured when you think I wont' get you." He stepped closer in front of the window, only inches from his brother." Don't worry I'm not going to touch you again, I don't want to get dirty." " I just wanted to let you know that I know what happened, with our mutual friend." 

" I thought you should know that she was pregnant, and miscarried the child, it almost killed her." 

Miguel felt ill, but quickly regained his composure." What makes you think I'm interested in that information?" 

" I know you not interested, that's what makes you the worthless piece of crap, I know you to be." " Spineless, hypocritical, two faced, little twerp, unfortunately Charity's eye sight seems to be off, cause she thinks you're man, but I know better." " I thought of telling her, what I know, but see I know what happens when you tried to hide something like this, it eats at you." " You'll try to forget, and live your life, but it will be at the back of your mind keeping happiness just from your reach." " So that's my gift to you, I thought you should know, not because you'd care, but because SHE should not be alone in her grief." Antonio stopped right in front of his brother, and patted his cheek." Tell Charity, I said goodbye." 

~~~

" Kay?"  Sam stopped just inside the door; she was lying back against the pillows, looking tired and frail. All he could think of was the last time he saw.

Flashback 

_He smiled at his heard the familiar sound on the step, Kay was coming down, he could tell the other children would occasionally run down the stairs, but only Kay would jump down onto the landing of the circular steps, to avoid the monster that Noah told her was lurking there when she was five. _

_" Good morning sweetie." _

_" Good morning Daddy." Kay stopped by his chair, and kissed his cheek. _

_Sam dropped his paper, and pointed to the other seat. " Sit down and talk to your old man, for a while." _

_" Oh God, what ever she said I did…" _

_" Stop." He held up a hand." Your mother didn't say you did anything, but I did hear about a situation with you and Jessica involving Reese Durkee." _

_He watched her carefully, looking for any signs of hurt, but he never could read Kay, she always kept her emotions a deep secret. " How do you feel about your sister, dating your ex?" _

_" Let's get something straight, I am in no way grieving of the loss of Reese Durkee, Jessica can have him, I wish you would asked first, but whatever makes the little brat happy." She picked up the sports page and began reading._

_" You don't have to put on a brave face for me, I can't make Jessica stop seeing him, but I will let her know how much she hurt you." He saw something in her eyes, but it was quick he ignored._

_" Daddy, listen to me, Jessica didn't hurt me, no one can."  She gave him a brief smile, and then got up quickly heading out eh back door._

" That was true, was it?"  Sam asked as he sat down by her bed, and grabbed her hand." Something hurt you, and I didn't stop it." He felt the tears fall down his face, and did nothing to stop. " I'm sorry." 

" Don't be sorry Daddy." Kay lifted her hand away from his, and wiped the tears off his face. " You can't stop it, you couldn't have even if you saw it coming, because I brought it on myself." " I want to blame someone else for me being here, but it was all me, every move every thought that led here, was me, and I owe you an apology, because I…" The tears that she held back, starting to show, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. " I've been disrespectful, I haven't live the way you taught me to, and even now I'm too much of a coward to tell you what has really been happening, because I don't want to disappoint you anymore, then you already are." She moved her hand away from his face, and wiped her own tears. " I asked to see you, to tell you, that you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm going to be fine, and I'm not your responsibility anymore, you don't have to try to save me." 

" Are you banning me again?" 

" No, I'm just not holding you to anything." 

Sam stood, and fought away the anger." You're right, you're not holding me to anything, I'm here because you're my daughter, and I love you, and there's nothing you can say or do, that will EVER change that fact, and you don't get to absolve me of my duties as your father, I got job years before you could speak, and I'll have it years after we both stop speaking." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. " I'll be here again tomorrow, and the day after and everyday until you're released when I will be here to take you home. " 

" Daddy…" 

" No that's enough, it's time for your nap, Doctors orders." He opened his coat to and pulled a raggedy tiger, missing an eye, it had taken him two hours to find the first stuff animal that he got her, but he knew she would want it. Sam fixed the covers around her, making sure they were nice and loose, just the way she liked them, before he put the tiger under her arm, and kissed her forehead." Sweet dreams." 

~~~

Records Room, Harmony General Hospital

" Excuse me, what are you doing here. 

Rebecca froze, with her hand on the door, and turned to her inquisitor, and bit back her eye roll, a nurse or orderly would have been easy, but doctors always had a superior attitude. " I'll have you know that I'm here on Crane Family business." 

" Who family business?" Jody her clipboard under her arms, and raised an eyebrow at the red headed cat burglar.

" Crane, as in Julian or Alistar, they open the Crane Fishery, Crane Construction, Crane Manor, Crane Industries, Crane…." 

" I don't care, they ain't here and they don't matter, Records Room is for Hospital Personnel with level five clearance." She looked the woman up and down, and rolled her eyes at the leopard print jumpsuit she wore." You don't look like you have that kind of clearance or that you even work at he hospital, so I suggest you vacant quickly." 

" How dare you, I'm Rebecca Hotchkiss." Rebecca stepped in front of the doctor, and narrowed her eyes." I'm…." 

" You're trespassing, and annoy the hell out of me, and I advise you to step back, and leave quickly, before I forget myself and beat you like Daddy taught me." Jody step back and pointed toward the exit." Now go on and get." Rebecca belted her coat, and began walked out, ignoring the laughing orderly that witnessed her humiliation.

" Way to go Dr, McKoy." The orderly, began clapping, and smiled at the doctor. " I don't think I've ever seen someone put one of those Raven Hill people in their place." 

" Well Mike, you can take the girl out the country, but you can't take the country out the girl." She waked toward the door, and entered her security code, and waved the younger man in." Now come on and help me with boxes." 

~~~

"The nerve of that woman." Rebecca muttered as she opened her car door, and slid in." Dr. McKoy, you just made my list." 

*** I'm sorry that Reese got roughed up, but my reasoning was two fold. First no one seems to address the fact that he did in fact switch sisters. Two, I'm angry because he has still yet to deny the rumors that he going to ABC's OLTL, that and I'm also kind of blood thirty and promised someone that Miguel would get hurt this time. 


	19. Things you thought you knew

~Fallen Ch.18 ~

I Disclaim

~~~

"How are we this morning?" 

Kay looked up and glared at her doctor, before rolling her eyes. "WE wish that people would stop speaking to US in such a condescending tone." The statement was true, she couldn't understand what annoyed her more, when some one asked how she was, or when they carried on conversations like she wasn't in the room. 

"So we're good." Jody gave a wide smile, while she pulled out the chair and sat down. "You know Kay I was thinking….

"Should I alert someone?" 

"Funny, not in a ha ha way, but a does she fully understand that I'm in control of her future, be it or a here or a much smaller dungeon like room for the next five days, or the 6 more weeks way."   

"That sounds like a threat?" 

"Please, like you're sane enough to decipher speech patterns. " Jody removed her clip board, and looked over the papers, before meeting her patient's eye. "We kind of have a problem, a small minuscule problem surrounding your therapy sessions." 

"What problem?" 

"Uh… Dr. Jacobs, have a nervous breakdown, and thus can't continue your treatment."  

"You're kidding right?" Kay straightened, and shot the woman a look of disbelief." Tell me that person responsible for my sanity didn't go nuts."  

"He didn't go nuts; he had some issues that surfaced."

Kay watched her carefully, noting how the doctor words slowed, and a small smile appeared on her face. She wanted to question the gesture. But her mind was clouded by her own problems. After her second suicide attempt, her counseling sessions were increased and made mandatory, and although she didn't really thin that working with Jacobs had been helping, it keep her from being locked away in a rubber room. "So what does this mean?" 

"Calm down." Jody said watching the pulse monitor with concern. "All it means is that you can't continue therapy with Dr. Jacobs, there are other qualified doctors in the hospital." She held up a piece of paper, and gave a bright smile." I brought a list for you to choose from, come on its like shopping."  

Thirty minutes later, Jody conceded, it was like shopping. Except it was like shopping with her mother, and everything was too something, or not enough something else, and most of the reasons sounded made up. "Okay wait, what is wrong with Dr. Pollack?"  

"I know his daughter, and I hate Cindy Pollack." 

"You can't base your decision on some childish vendetta for some girl that didn't return your Barbie, this is about your mental health, and I'm not exaggerating, when I say it's endangering of being extinct." 

" You're right this is about my mental health, so I don't think it'll help if I'm censoring myself for fear he's talking to her, or if I just feel uncomfortable  talking to someone who can find out things about me from a third source." 'Not to mention Dr. Pollack and my mother became friends during PTA, always looked at me like I was a criminal'. "Who's next?" 

"There is no next, the list consisted of fifteen doctors and you vetoed them all."  She said shaking her head, she knew somehow deep inside, that it was a mistake to let Kay choose; she should have just picked a doctor to replace Jacobs, but noooo… She had to be concerned about how the young girl would handle the change, and how nice Kay would feel if she was more involved in her treatment, served her right. "I guess we could bring in someone from Castleton, but….." 

"What about you?"  Kay asked breaking the doctor's train of speech." Are you qualified, I mean you are a doctor, and didn't I hear that you're some kind of genius, that has yet to determine a field of practice."  The doctor's blue eyes got wide, and Kay made a mental not to thank Nurse Granger for filling her in the hospital gossip." And really when you think about it, it only makes sense that you be my therapist after all, you're my primary physician; you'll be like my own little HMO." 

Jody watched Kay prattle on, about what a wonderful idea it was, while she began balling up the names of psychiatrics, before she stopped. 'Might as well keep it, may need for myself in a little while.' 

~~~

The house was too quiet, ever since the day it had been too quiet. She didn't have to say what the day was; it was burned into her mind. Lots of things were, the blood, the tears on Sam's face when he told her, stains on Antonio's pants, it was all there.

Grace paused outside bathroom door, glad that all the children had left. Sam had taken off as soon as the sun had set, she was sure it was so he could go to the hospital and wait for the visiting hours to start, that's all he did since Kay had given him the okay. She checked her watch, it was 9:15 right now, which meant Jessica was in school, Charity and John had classes, so the house would be empty til at least 3:00 Charity had taken up the habit of staying by the hospital just in case Kay needed her. 

She checked her reflection in the mirror, and blinked back tears, it seemed as thought she had aged it quickly in such a short time, she didn't ever remember feeling this old, and tired. "Maybe its guilt, Grace?" Yeah that's what it was. Sam would be proud, she thought quietly after all he had spent a good three hours 'discussing' the situation with Kay and the other children. 

_"She's your daughter Grace, yours and mine, a part of us, and the least we own her is unconditional love." _

Easy for him to say. Sam had never been anything but a hero and great dad in Kay's eyes. Nothing he had ever done, not scandal with Ivy or anything else had ever diminished him his standing in her life. She was daddy's little girl and the bond they had with each other was unbreakable. She on the other hand was just Mom, and in Kay's eyes Mom was the bad guy, the disciplinary. Things she did only seemed to lower Kay's opinion of her. 

She wished she could pin point it, that moment, that second when Kay and herself just stopped believing in each other. If she was honest it was probably that first time that Kay had shown true independence, although that was hard to define. It seemed like the second she was born she was already doing things on her own. 

Only a year younger then Noah, but she had been so much smarter then her big brother, she was the one that figured out how to break through the playpen, lead the first of many cookie heist, and learned to walk and talk the quickest of any of the children, and yet every move had some how been a step further away from her mother.   

"So I overcompensated." Grace admitted grudgingly. "Noah and Jessica were easier." And they had been Jessica and Noah, had been fine testing their boundaries, but always staying close to home, until Noah had left for school, and then Charity had come along. 

Charity had been everything Kay wasn't needy, dependent, and craving a mother's love, which was also true of John, but what no one ever saw was the longing. Every time, she looked at Charity or John, they was that piece of her heart asking why couldn't it be Kay, that wanted her advice or just needed to be loved. 

But she had missed it, she had been so sure that Kay was fine on her own that she had never questioned it. None of it, not the obsession with Miguel, or the constant lying, she had just focused on the fact that once again Kay was moving further away from her. She had almost cost her daughter her life, and now Sam thought she didn't care, but he was wrong. 

Why else, would she go around as if nothing happened, trying to block it from her mind. She didn't even use her bathroom anymore, because no matter how much John and Jessica cleaned, she could still see it. Kay laying there pale and unmoving in a puddle of her own blood.  If she thought about it enough she could hear her heartbeat slow, and her breath become shallow. She could feel her daughter die for a little while, and that's what keeps her away. 

Since the night Kay tried to kill herself, Grace seemed to be more in tune with her daughter then she ever thought possible. She could feel the hatred, her daughter had for her, the sadness, the brief stints of happiness, and most of all she could feel the grief over her daughter's lost child. She didn't know much about her daughter, but right now no matter what Sam  said , she recognized that what Kay needed from her the most right now was space, and she would give it to her, for right now. 

Soon enough it would be time, for Kay and herself to meet and talk, mother to daughter, and mother to mother. 

 ~~~

*** I know I was supposed to have these up weeks ago, but I was blocked, and then I decided to try something new (A likable Grace).  Hopefully the updates will be more frequent form now on. 


	20. Alley Talk

~Fallen Ch.19 ~

I Disclaim

~~~

"Okay let's take a look at these results." Eve said giving Antonio a large smile as she opened the large manila envelope. She braced herself for the worst as she looked down the spread sheet, and did a double take. "Oh my." 

"What?" Antonio moved forward in his chair, tensing at the tone." What's wrong?" 

Eve dropped the paper to the desk, and stared at her patient in amazement." Nothing, there's nothing wrong, your hormone are no longer at a lethal level." The statement was only a tenth of a lye, his levels weren't lethal, and in fact they were almost normal.  

"So I'm cured?" 

"No you'll never be cured." The hopeful smile, fell form his face and she rushed to reassure him." I'm sorry Antonio, I'm not explaining this to you correctly, you'll never be cured, because Greaves Disease is a chronic illness, your hormone levels are now at a safe level for us to operate, and remove your thyroid, which will keep you alive, but you will have to take medicine for the rest of your life."  

"So this medicine, what does it make your hair fall out, or do I need to take eight does a day, what's the catch?" 

" The basic catch is that you'll be taking this for the rest of your life, but it won't make your hair fall out, and you only need to take it once a day." Eve stood up, and moved around the desk, smiling at the young man." I suggest we set up a time next week for the surgery." He continued to stare at her, not showing any emotion. " This is good news Antonio; you can live a normal life." 

Antonio fell back in his chair, he wasn't dying, and he could live a normal life, he had to do it without Sheridan, but he would live." You're right that's great news." "I guess Jody is a genius." He looked up at Eve's and saw her eyes clouded." Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like you didn't do anything it's just that….." 

"I understand Antonio, and you're right Jody is a genius and an excellent doctor…" 

"But you don't like her." 

"It's not that." Eve said, lying through her teeth."  It's that I think Dr. McKoy is a little… well… I think she's overconfident and that sometimes over confidence, can be a hindrance, and unfortunately she also doesn't take criticisms well" She looked away, and blew out an annoyed breathe, upset that she had let her dislike of Jody surfaced in front of a patient." I'm sorry I know that she a friend." 

"That's okay, you're a friend too, and besides I know that Jody has her faults, and overconfidence is a major understatement for her ego, but I understand what you're saying." He stood, and gave her a hug and a wink as he opens the door, stopping in the doorway. "But I got to appreciate her cocky attitude, at least this once." "Bye Eve." 

"Bye Antonio." Eve moved back to her chair, and looked out the window, he was right, at least this one time Jody managed to put her money where her mouth is. Which not only saved Antonio but had the potential to save hundreds, at the very least she owned her colleague so appreciation. Picking up the phone she dialed a familiar number, and didn't even question why she knew it so well." Hello Julian, its Eve." 

~~~

Rebecca looked around her and shuddered, she didn't belong here, this was not a place where a Crane was, except she grimaced slightly she wasn't a Crane, she wasn't even a Hotchkiss anymore, just a women looking for revenge. Women looking for revenge didn't meet in nice restaurants over lattes; they met in dark deserted alleys in the middle of the day. 

"Mrs. Hotchkiss?" A voice whispered as shadow fell across her, and she turned to see a tall willowy man, wearing a bowler hat, and dark sun glasses. 

"Mr. Scott?" 

"Shh…" He stepped forward and looked around the small space." You're searching for information on a very powerful man, I don't think you should name names, do you?" 

Rebecca scoffed, and narrowed her eyes," I'm not scared of Julian; he scared of his own shadow." 

"True, but Alistar Crane, can scare the devil, so maybe we should keep this as quiet as possible." He took her arm and lewd to the dark corner." I looked into Mr. Crane and that doctor's past like you asked, and it defiantly interesting." 

"Interesting how?" 

"Well, I've talked to several people, outcasts and people the Cranes have screwed over and none of them had the same answer twice, first they said Julian and the doctor were inseparable and then they say they never heard of her." "Luckily I hit the jack pot." 

 "How so?" 

"I found an old guy, named Pops, he was the bandleader at a jazz club in Boston, where Eve 'Johnson' sang, a club where Julian Crane frequented." " The old guy was on his death bed, and needed to cleanse his soul, he confirmed that they did in fact have an affair, apparently Crane got the good doctor hooked on drugs, knocked her up, and then dropped her like a bad habit." 

Rebecca eye light up like a kid on Christmas." Pregnant, as in theirs a bastard Crane running around the world?" 

"No sorry, the kid died, Pop's thinks it's because she was on drugs, but I can't prove it." 

"Well I suggest if you want to get paid, you find proof." She reached into her purse and removed the check flashing it before his eyes, before she ripped it in half, and handed him one piece." You get me something I can print, and I might even give a bonus." 

~~~

Antonio practically ran to Kay's room, it was three o'clock, which meant that Jody would be there for Kay's therapy session. He owed her; she had saved his life, well her and Kay. He stopped just outside her door, he hadn't really thought about it before, but Kay had been part of his recovery, had she not needed to him, he would have probably just crawled up in his hotel room, and waited to die, he sure  wouldn't have taken the chance with Jody. 

He looked into the room and felt his breathe stop. she was standing by the window smiling. Knocking softly on the door, he poked his head in, and smiled shyly. "Hey shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"No I'm well enough to be up and about." Kay smiled and shook her head happily. "I've been cleared to walk and even leave my room." 

"Really?" At her nod, he grabbed in a large hug, and spun her around.

"Whoa." She hit his shoulder, and stepped back from him confused. "What's wrong with you?" 

"I'm going to live." She continued to stare at him rolled his eyes." And they say I'm slow, you remember I was dying." Kay nodded." Well now, I'm not, or at least come next week, I won't." 

Kay felt her mouth drop open in shock." Are you serious?" He nodded a slow smile spreading over his face." Oh my god." She repeated his smile, before jumping into his arms." This is great." He tightened his arms around her small body, and just smiled at her. "You're going to live." She stepped up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, only to find his mouth instead. 

"Well well, lookie what we have here." The couple broke their heated kiss, and turned toward the door to find Jody McKoy grinning devilishly. 


	21. Talk About What?

~@~@ Fallen Ch.20

I disclaim, trust me if I owned Passions, it would be much better then it is.

~~~

She didn't say a word, not since her initial outburst, had Jody said one peep about the kiss she witnessed, while he was there. Which according to his watch was forty-seven minutes and seventeen seconds ago. He didn't stop to wonder why he had the exact time it had been since he kissed Kay Bennet, he didn't need t to their were dozens of reasons for him to remembered the top one was that it was completely wrong. "Shake it off; you'll deal with it later." The promise, cemented in his mind, Antonio, knocked on the door to his mother's house.

"Oh it's you." His youngest brother stepped out of the doorway and moved to the side. He didn't like Antonio, maybe it was because he had abandoned them like Papa, but most likely it was because of recent events. The beating he took from his big brother still stood out in his mind, but unfortunately not more then he words about guilt. Probably because it was true is thoughts were beginning to centre around his childhood best friend. "Mama's in the kitchen." 

"Thanks." He stopped, mid stride, and gave the younger man a devious grin. "How those wedding plans going?" 

"Fine."  Miguel shut the door with angry slam and dropped back on the couch, turning on the television, to shut out the other man, 

"Well I better go see Mama, can't stand here yakking all day with you." 

"Whatever." 

" Mijo." Pilar opened the kitchen door, and smiled at her oldest, ushering him into the kitchen." I thought heard your voice, come I'm baking flan." 

He followed slowly and sat down at the table; looking happier then she had seen him in a long time. "You seem happy, is that about Kay?" 

Antonio paled, before he gave nervous laugh as he quickly wiped at his mouth, briefly wondering if Kay or Jody had let him leave the hospital with lipstick on his face, it sounded petty and immature, but he didn't put it past either one of them.  "What makes you ask that?"

"Nothing, I just know that you've been visiting Kay and keeping her company, I thought maybe you had gotten some good news o her recovery." 

"Oh, well, Kay's doing better, she up and about, causing her usual brand of mischief." 

Pilar stop her mixing to her stare at her son, giving him a nod and a small wistful smile." Oh yes, I remember, Kay has always been a handful, headstrong and passionate, I didn't realize til her accident how much I had missed seeing her around here." 

"Don't worry Mama, I'm sure once she's released she'll be by, I'll bring her here myself just to make sure." 

"Oh Mijo, don't go to any trouble, I don't want either of you straining yourselves." 

"Mama, it's no strain, in fact one of the reason I stopped by was to tell you my good news." 

"What is it?" 

"The drug worked, Dr. Russell liked my latest test results, and say I'm can have the surgery next week, and that I'll be as good as new." 

Pilar let the tears fall down her face, in relief and happiness, before she went to her son hugging him as his stood and opened his arms, and kissing his cheek." Antonio I'm so happy for you, I knew God wouldn't let us down, I've prayed very night for this." 

"I know Mama, but we should also give out thanks to Dr. Russell and Jody, not to mention Jody's partner in L.A. "He stepped back from his mother, and sat back down.

"Sí, I must apologize to Dr.McKoy, I'm afraid I wasn't as supportive of her as I should have been." 

"Don't worry about it; Jody's conceited probably didn't even realize you didn't approve of her." 

"I don't disapprove, there's just something about her, that's just calming and at the same time disturbing, does that make sense?" 

"Actually yes it does, I think she's a very unusual person." 

"Well it's no matter." Pilar said poured the mix into a cake pan." You're cured and that's all the matters." She looked out eh window over the sink, and sighed." I just wish all my children were doing as well." 

Antonio stood, and moved by her, and took inn the sight of his brother Luis, outside in the back yard playing basketball with Hank, except Luis was very obviously losing , something which rarely happened at all." So there hadn't been any word on Sheridan?" 

"No, and Luis seems intent on marrying Beth, so it almost makes little difference, except that…." 

"Except that he's in love with Sheridan and marrying Beth would just make him miserable." Antonio patted his mother's shoulder as he walked toward the door." Let me handle this."  He stepped outside, and leaned against the side of the house. "I got winner." 

Luis turned around surprise highlighting his face; he didn't think his brother would come by, much less stay in his company for any great amount of time. Hank however gave the other man a cocky smile." Sure you're up for it?" 

"I'll have you know I was just given a clean bill of health, thought rest assured that even sick I could take you Bennett." He pushed himself off the wall, and grabbed the ball." Why don't you head inside get a drink, keep for your strength, before I beat you." Hank took the hint and began walking toward the back door, leaving the brothers alone in the yard.

"So the miracle drug was a miracle." 

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that, what's this I hear about you marrying Beth?" 

Luis stiffened, and glared at his brother." I've always been marrying Beth, what's so surprising about it." 

"I don't know just the fact that you're in love with someone else." He began dribbling the ball, watching his brother from beneath his eyelashes. "Beth okay with being second best, because I know the thought didn't sit right with me." 

"Beth understands." 

"Really, so she knows that every waking minute for the rest of your life you'll be wishing she was a certain blonde." He shook his head, and as he switched hands with the ball." Gosh, Beth must have really changed, I thought she was smarter." 

"What are you getting at Antonio, you didn't want me with Sheridan anyway, so what's the deal."

Antonio met his brother's eyes, and gave a bitter grin." I don't want you to be unhappy Luis, if you want Sheridan and she wants you, then god speed, my problem is has always been that neither one of you trusted me to enough to know that I'd want your happiness above everything else, even if it meant losing someone I cared about." He lifted his arm and released the ball, and gave a wink when the ball dropped through the hoop in an arc like perfect motion. "Life's short Luis, don't settle just cause it's easier then fighting." 

~~~

"I don't want to talk about it."  

Jody looked up from her clipboard, and raised a practice eyebrow." Talk about what Kay?" 

"You know what." 

"Okay." She gave a shrug, and folded her arms across her chest." How are you and your father doing?" 

"Great, but then things were always great with my Dad; He at least tried to understand me." 

"Unlike who?' 

"My saint of a mother for one." Kay's eyes narrowed in anger and pain." She has never really cared enough to get to know me." 

"You never been close?" 

"No, we don't do close, we do socially polite, and maybe mutually respectful, but never close." 

"You don't know why?" 

"Of course I know why, because I'm not her, I don't sew or bake, I'm not an obedient little girl like Jessica or Charity, and girls that aren't capable of Donna Reed status don't register on my mother's radar." Kay stared down at the her bed sheet, and fought back the pain, it was a dull feeling, one she had gotten use to a long time ago." Girls who climb trees, and speak their own mind aren't her type of people." 

"So it's because you're different?" 

"Didn't I just say that?" "And in her eyes, I'm not different, I'm evil always plotting and scheming, up to no good." 

"But you've admitted that you were scheming and plotting?" 

"But that's different, she's my mother some blind faith would be nice, or even a hesitation in the rush to label me guilty." Kay looked upon, and met the doctor's eyes sadly." I can hear now 'What are you up to know Kay, forcing yourself on poor Antonio, making another play for Miguel no doubt, can't you just expect that no man but outside your family will ever love you'." 

"And that's not what happened?" 

Kay rolled her eyes." Antonio's my friend, and I wouldn't risk that friendship for anything, and definitely not for his brother, trust me Miguel was the last thing on my mind." 

"So what was on your mind?" 

Instead of answer Kay looked out of her window, and focused on the question. She couldn't really remember, it wasn't like she had been thinking, one moment she had just been happy that Antonio was going to live, then the next she was falling, yeah falling, there was no other words for it. One minute she was just there on solid ground, and then she wasn't, she couldn't be sure where she was falling from or to, but it felt like heaven. Firm lips, strong arms surrounding her, more passion then she had ever felt in any of her previous kisses, it was like nirvana. 

"Kay?" 

Shaking out of her thoughts, she gave her friend an annoyed look, and shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking that only a moron like Antonio could mess up a kiss on the cheek." 

Jody stopped writing, and barley managed to keep the snicker at bay, and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." She stood, and pocketed her pen. "Well that's all we have time for today Kay, we'll talk more tomorrow okay?" 

"Uh huh." Kay said distractedly; now lost happily back in her earlier thoughts.

~~~

"So Julian, what do you think?" 

'I think you're a goddess on Earth.' Julian gave a sincere smile. "I think you're right, this break through is definitely worthy of the nomination for the Stansfield Award." 

Eve nodded pleased that she was right, she wasn't really a fan of Jody McCoy, but facts were facts, the young doctor, was excellent at what she did, and her drug was found to save hundreds of lives. The Stansfield was well deserved, the award was reserved for doctors that excelled in their, the reward for such hard work was a million dollars, and nation recognition by their peers. "So, you will second my nomination?" 

"Of course Eve, I'd do anything you asked, you know that."  The statement was the truest thing Julian had ever in his long and worthless life. Sitting here with her, he had no doubt that if she asked him to take a on a group of armed gunmen he would, he'd loss obviously, but just the pleasure of dying in her arms, was reason enough to do it. "Not only are you correct in assessing the importance of Dr. McCoy's work, but even I can see the good she's done, the Bennett girl, her work in pediatrics, the list could on for hours." 

"Thank you Julian, but I'll pass." 

 Julian watches Eve carefully; he surmises the look on her face correctly."  Why Eve are you jealous?" 

"That's ridiculous, I just don't find the Dr. McCoy, as charming and endearing as everyone else does, but I am most definitely not jealous." 

"And you shouldn't be, you're excellent doctors." Julian reached across the table and touched her hand. "One of Harmony's greatest assets." 

Eve moved her hand away quickly, but not before she noticed how her hand tingled where Julian had touched her, gathering her belongings, she stood, and gave him a small smile." Thank you again for assistants Julian." 

He stood, and watched her hurry out the door. "Anytime Eve, anytime." 


	22. Things you should have figured out by no...

~@~@ Fallen Ch.21

I Disclaim

***Okay guys here's what you've been waiting for, the answers to all or most of your questions about Jody. Hope it you like it.

~~~

"I don't want to talk about it." 

Jody barley looked up from the television, and didn't even stop the eye roll. "Good." She returned her attention back to her program, and didn't even acknowledge her roommate when he sat down beside her.  

"I'm serious Jody; you're not getting anything out of me." 

"Gotcha not talking." 

"It was just a mishap, and there's no need to examine it any closer." 

"Uh huh." 

"Not one reason at all to discuss it." 

"Then shut up about it." 

Antonio ignored her outburst, and turned to her." I'm right, right?" 

Pushed past the point of politeness, Jody turned down the Television, and turned to him, her jaw clenched." I DON'T CARE." 

"Jody, come on need your help." 

"Fine." Jody shut of the show, and turned to face him fully, her eyes narrowed in annoyance." I've spent all day helping people, listening to the problems of others, but please by all means interrupt my one vice, to ask me to give more." 

Antonio snorted, and shook his head." It's a rerun, 'The Simpson's' has been for over a decade they'll show it again." 

"But this was one of the best one's; Bart's in a boy band." Jody said as she looked back at the set with longing. 

"You know it's scary that you're one of the most brilliant people on this planet, and you spent your time watching a cartoon." 

"I don't think a guy that was making out with a psychiatric patient, should judge how I spend my leisure time."  "Besides 'The Simpson's' is a quality show, full good humor, and spiritual guidance." 

"Can we leave Bart and out this, help me?" 

"Sure, what's your problem?" 

Antonio shook his head, the only problem with geniuses, or at least in his experience with Jody was that she always needed you to find the problem and solve yourself. "Me, Kay, a kiss, does this sound familiar?" 

"Remember I walked in on it." The grin that he'd seen earlier was now backs in full force, along with wiggling eyebrows. "Now let's talk about this thing you didn't want to talk about." 

 "Now what should I do?" 

"About what?" 

"The kiss."  Antonio growled, as he stood, and glared down at his friend.

"There's nothing you can do about it, you see there's this thing called time that you can't travel back from, so you just of move on." 

"You're not helping." 

"I'm trying but you're being ridiculously vague, about your problem, is it just the 'the kiss, is the thought of other kisses, her suicidal tendencies, your illness, your recent break up, her father, or maybe you're concerned about global warming, I don't know, I just know I'm missing my show, and you're not providing a good alternative." She stood, and pushed him back, and moved toward the kitchen."  You narrow it down and I'll see what I can do." 

When he continued to stand in the living room, she snapped her fingers." I'm in the kitchen now, so you should be here too." 

Following reluctantly, Antonio took the time to think about exactly what his problem was, and realized with alarming dismay, that they were problems in his eyes. Reaching the kitchen he found his problem solver, already setting up to make a sandwich. "You can eat at a time lie this?" 

"Of course, you got the problems buddy, I'm doing fine, except for hunger, which will be over soon." She said as lifted a large Kaiser roll and offered it to him." Want one?" 

"NO." 

"HEY, don't upset me, I got the answers, a knife, and I pay the rent." 

"Would you just help me?" 

"Fine." She put the roll, and motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table." Close your eyes, take a deep breathe, and answer three questions for me, okay?" Antonio did as told, nodding as he relaxed against the chair." Okay yes r no, no maybes, perhaps, or any other prepositions."

At his nod she continued all the while working on her sandwich. "Do you want to kiss Kay again?"

"Yes." 

 "Are you attracted to Kay?" A small smile working it ways to her face, as she dropped a couple pieces of salami on the roll. 

"Yes." 

She added the s American cheese, and asked the deal breaker. "Could you see yourself with Kay?" 

"Yes." 

Jody smiled knowingly, and added a tomato." Okay, open your eyes, problem solved." 

He did and just started at her confused." Just like that?" 

"Yup, you're falling for Kay, problem solved correct." She said dropping the top of the roll onto her masterpiece.

"No, It's not it actually just opens the door to more problems." 

"Well, that's not my problem." He groaned, and she shrugged her shoulders, as she lifted her sandwich to her mouth." Look Antonio, big and little things happen everyday, that cause all types of problems, problems that cost people lives, millions of dollars, you falling in love ain't one of them, is it at an ideal time, no, with an ideal person, no, will it be easy, no, but then nothing that's worth having is." Satisfied with her answer she gave a wink, and bite into her dinner.

~~~

Carter Scott, stood outside the small house, and looked on in wonderment, the address on the house matched the one on his card, but this couldn't the place, he was looking for a hospital, and this was…well just a house.

"Help ya?"

He turned and followed the voice, and met the eyes of Jed Clampett, or at lest he looked like Jed Clampett. "Yeah, I'm looking for Doc Hansen?" 

"That's me." The man tipped his hat to him, and gave a smile." What can I do for you?" 

"I'm looking for some information, you see I work a gentleman that would prefer to remain anonymous, this married gentleman had an indiscretion several years ago that resulted in a pregnancy, now his mistress claims the baby dies, but we have reason to believe the child was given up for adoption, my employer wants closure, so I followed the cold trail up here." 

"Well that's a nice story sonny, but I'd need something to help you, if I was going to help, of course not saying I am." 

"I understand, you want to protect your patients' privacy, but…."

" That's not it,  when the hospital closed it was picked clean, everyone in town knows mostly everything anyway, you can found this stuff out from just about anybody, I'm saying I just can't go off your story son, give me a name or picture, something to get the juices flowing." 

 He nodded and removed an envelope form his jacket, and handed a battered picture of Eve to the man." That was my employer's mistress, have you ever seen her?" 

Doc sat down on the top step, and nodded as he let his fingers wander over the picture." Oh yeah I remember her, pretty little thing, tough labor, baby came too earlier, wasn't ready to be born, but there she was busting her way through." 

Carter who had been following along with a nod, stopped, and let his jaw drop." I'm sorry you did you say she?" 

"Of course, baby was girl, so you say she, it's proper English." 

"But the earlier records said a boy." 

Doc waved his hand, and shook his head." Boy back in those days they weren't all these new fangled test and gadgets, we made guesses, and most times we where right, in this case we weren't." He handed the picture back." You tell your employer that she is alive and well, and someone he can be proud of." He nodded again letting a smile lit up his weathered old face." Oh yeah that little Jody McCoy, is something special alright, would make any father proud."  


	23. Sister Talk

~@~@ Fallen Ch. 22

I disclaim

*** Okay first I like to send out major congrats to Megara, who has just begun her first fan fiction 'Hidden Passions', only three chapters in, and I love it already. YOU GO GIRL!!! So, this chapter is dedicated to her. I would also like to say thank you to Matchbox Twenty , that's the band, I just bought there new CD 'More then you Think You Are', and let me tell you, it's great, and has inspired  me to finish this story, and do a small sequel.

With out further ado   

~~

"Whitney you need to focus, legends aren't born, they're created through hard work, and effort." 

Jody stopped midstride, and barley contained her laugh, someone had been watching too many A&E Specials. Casually glancing in the direction of the voice, she nodded when she recognized T.C. Russell. He had introduced himself as 'Coach Russell, of course she had been to the school many times on medical calls, and had yet to see him. She should have known that the husband would be as hard and straight laced as the wife.  

The girl she remembered slightly was Simone's older sister, she guessed the name was Whitney, but she hadn't really been paying attention, she often let her mind wander when things got slow, and nothing was slower then when her esteem boss Dr. Russell got to talking. That poor girl, a condescending mother, and an overbearing father, poor kid didn't get out soon who knew what would happen. "I'd be drunk and on my fifth kid by now." 

Turning back to the scene at hand, she gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that the girl was now alone, she didn't know why but the elder Russell's annoyed her. "Hello Whitney, how are you?' 

Whitney met the doctors' blue eyes, and let out a sigh full of frustration; her father was on a new tangent that was sure to drive her to an early grave. Sixteen hour days full of practice, she barley had time to study, much less see Chad, she needed a some rest or least at a shoulder to lean on, and something in the doctor's voice made her feel at ease. "I'm having a bad day." 

"Oh, would you like to talk about it?" 

"Could we." 

"Sure follow me." Jody took her elbow, and let the young woman toward her office.

Whitney followed her into the office, she recognized it, Dr. Versachi had been the previous occupant, a little rotund Italian man, that kept the office as sterile as the rest of the hospital, but Jody had obviously decided to in the other direction. One wall was lined with degrees, and plaque's proof of her experience, the other wall was lined with pictures. The most prominent one was centered, and featured Jody in a cap and gown in the middle of a group hug, with a short blond couple, identical smiles on their face, it was a clearly a parental moment, and thought Jody and the woman sheared the same eye color, they looked like complete opposites. 

"They were good people." Jody nodded toward the picture she caught the younger woman looking at. "Although they certainty had problems, they really loved me, and that's always good."  She watched Whitney nod, and went on. "Of course my Dad was a little harder to please then most, you see Joe McKoy didn't even have a high school diploma, so when he found out his daughter was a certified genius, he started thinking big." 

"How big?" 

"Graduate from Oxford at ten, Harvard Law tops honors before I'm twelve, Youngest Supreme court justice ever." 

"Wow, those are big plans." 

"Yeah, you see my Dad wanted the best for me, like most fathers do, but he was so focused on the best while to give a crappy pun, he forgot about the rest." "This is where most of my parent's battles started, my mother wanted me too be a normal child or as normal as an interracial child genius can be in a small rural West Virginian town, she wanted me to join the girl scouts, and the four H club, and become homecoming queen." "They both wanted t be what they never could be, and it was a lot of pressure for at six and at ten, and at twenty, but someone helped out." Jody stood, and pointed to the picture of her mentor, and old gentleman, with an even older hat, and scraggly white eyebrows." This man taught me something, that none of those MTI guys would tell me,  that I was only one person, and I could only live one person's dream."  "He's names Doc, and that's just what he is, he's the doctor of the town, not one of the doctors, THE DOCTOR, he brought you into this world, and he'd be there when they recalled ya."  

Whitney caught the last word, and raised an eyebrow, at the doctor." Sorry talking about home always brings out the southern drawl, and improper English." "Wow, I spent all the that time talking about myself, and just this morning I was telling Antonio, how I wasn't conceited and self-involved, oh well so maybe I am a but just a little." "So Whitney, what did you want to talk about?" 

Whitney just shook her head, to stunned to say anything, people had been telling her, but no one had ever truly understood her situation, like Jody McKoy , she knew of the terrible stress that came with trying to live for two parents, and never really pleasing either. She hadn't been asked to win a tennis competition, she had basically been asked to be perfect while saving the world. "No I think you helped me." 

"Good, so no problems at all." 

"Nothing, I can't handle now." Whitney stood, and moved toward the door. 

"Great, well just remember if you need anything, my door is always open, unless it's closed." Jody said making the usually serious girl smile, as she opened the door, and stopped short of the sight that greeted her, her boss. "Good afternoon Dr. Russell." 

~~~

The limo stopped just outside the cottage, but it was basically ignored, as the movers continued to transport tables, and chairs into the large manor home. Sheridan stepped from the car, and shielded her eyes for the blinding sun; she had called ahead, so that her cottage could be prepared, but she hadn't been notified of any event, not that they would, she added silently. 

"Oh Miss Crane, we didn't except you back this soon. We were told the jet wasn't landing til eight."  A hurried looking maid said, as she stopped in front of Sheridan. "I'm not even sure if someone opened up the cottage." 

"That's alright Joan, what's going on?" 

"We're entertaining, sister dear." 

Sheridan watched the maid, give a small gasp, and hurry away, before turning to her brother, and watching him walk down the front steps of the house. "Dear God Julian, why would we do that?" 

"To increase our standing in the community and pay tribute to a brilliant doctor, that has what it takes to save thousands of lives, network with others, and of course…" Julian let the sentence hang, he and Sheridan weren't even remotely close, so telling her about host a large banquet just too impress a lovely doctor was out of the question. 

"Suck up to Father." 

"Shame sister dear, I have completely no interest in pleasing our father on this occasion, it's the furthest form my mind." 'And the furthest possibility, he thought bitterly. Alistair Crane had begrudgingly agreed to 'allow' the banquet to continue, even thought it was a 'waste of resources', which actually meant that he didn't want to spend the money but as it had happened already he'd just punish him later." Father has no interest in this dinner or honoree." 'The honoree especially, Julian grimaced when he thought of his father's words about the young doctor, words unfit to repeat in even in the most common of raunchy sailors. 

"And the honoree would be?" 

"Jody McKoy, the newest staff member at Harmony General." 

"Kay's doctor?"  Sheridan asked trying to bring up a picture of the doctor in her mind, but only being able to remember her blue eyes, they reminded her of her mother's eyes, warm and inviting. 

" Yes, that's the one Antonio's too, that what got her the 'Stansfield', she saved Lopez-Fitzgerald's life, Eve is very excited, this could generate tons of good publicity for the hospital, which leads to donations and advancements." 

"Eve?" She asked cocking her eyebrow." You mean Dr. Russell; I wouldn't suggest you let T.C. hear you call her that, you know he's looking for any reason to hurt you." 

"Yes of course, I must remember my place." 'Waiting in the wings' Julian gave his sister a charming smile, that actually made him human, as he bent slightly and lifted her overnight bag over his shoulder. "Here let me escort you to your cottage." 

He walked away leaving Sheridan speechless and staring after him, wonders just what had happened in Harmony while she had been away. 

~~~

"Whitney, I didn't know you knew Dr. McKoy." 

Jody watched the scene in silence, Whitney's eyes widening in surprise, and her mother's narrowing in suspicious, any progress the young girl made was seconds from being ripped out of her. 

"I uhh… well..." 

"I ran into to your daughter in the hall literally, I was just making sure she was okay, I didn't want to send out into the world injured." 

Whitney sagged against the door, relief evident on her face, her mother had made her dislike of the doctor widely know at the Russell house, she was becoming like her father and the Cranes, Simone had the luxury of ignoring theirs sage advice and behaving anyway she liked, but as the oldest she was expected to follow her parents example, and a conversation with her mother's rival was a large no-no. "Yeah, thank you Dr. McKoy." She nodded to the doctor, and prayed her mother didn't see the wink as she ran out the door. 

"It was a pleasure Whitney." Jody watched the girl sprint down the hall, and turned back to meet her boss's eyes. "Dr. Russell to what do I own this honor?"  
  


"I was wondering what you're plan where's for this Saturday?" 

"Uh... well it's my day off." 

"Well I was wondering because they're having a party at Crane Mansion, and Julian Crane wanted me to personally invite you."  Eve felt no real remorse at the lye; the 'Stanfield' was a prestigious award, so prestigious in fact that the entire process from nominations to final selection was held in secret. The most time consuming part wasn't filling out the forms for the candidate, but trying to get the recipient to show up. 

"Why do people keep throwing out that name like it means something, who are the Cranes?" The name had been whispered in her ear constantly since she set foot in the small town; it was usually said with fear or contempt, and she still didn't know who they were. "What are they rich?" 

Eve opened her mouth, but felt no words come out, how was it possible that she had lived her for months and still hadn't heard of the Cranes. "They're the riches family in North American, they live on Raven Hill, and for all intensive purposes they own the town." 

"Huh." Jody let the words sink in, and shook her head quickly." Nah, I'll pass, I don't do society functions, I'm from a miniscule town where my idea of a party involves moonshine and radio recorded tape of Alabama." 

"Dr. McKoy this is about hospital business, your refusal would be seen as a slight, and that could very well damage our funding. " 

"Whoa, did you just pull rank with me?" 

"Yes I did." 

"Are you aware that my personal time is just that, MY personal time, and I'm in no way obligated to attend some high society party, just because you got to suck up to 'the man'."

"Yes, you will DOCTOR MCKOY, or you will no longer be granted to privileges at this hospital." Enjoying the look of surprise and bitter acceptance, before giving the young woman a sly smile, before exiting, closes the door with a satisfying thud.

~~~

Well, I hope this was worth the wait, don't worry the well is flowing so hopefully I have something up pretty regularly.

Once again, this is dedicated KayLuis, Megara, keep at it you're good. 

Thank you for your support

Namjr


	24. Answers

~@~@~ Fallen Ch.23

I disclaim

I'm sorry I've been neglectful, but have no fear previous engagements that kept me from updating are no longer threatening my creativity, so hopefully this will one of many to come. 

~~

Kay heard her, before she saw her; a noticeable silence had fallen in the usually loud hospital, except of course for the sound of her tennis shoes against the sterilized linoleum of the floor, as she stomped down the hall, stopping at her door, before throwing it open. She looked up just in time to see the door fly open and then just as quickly shut with a bang leaving the fuming doctor inside.

"Who the HELL are the Cranes, and why is my boss such a coward where there concerned?" Jody lifted a finger to silence the girl before adding." And don't tell me that they're the richest family in town." 

" Okay, they're the WEALITHIESS family in town, and basically the world, they have money on top of money , power on top of that, and toped with more money, people are scarred of them because they can destroy someone's' life with a single phone call." "Or at least some of them can, well really just Alistair, the rest are questionable, except for Sheridan, who's pretty much harmless unless you're a Lopez-Fitzgerald, and Julian's who's usually pretty drunk." "Why do you ask?" 

"I was just asked…. No...Ordered to attend some party they're throwing, from my esteemed boss Dr. Russell."  Jody said the name with disgust, and annoyance, making her opinion of her employer clear. 

"Hey you should be excited; a party at Crane Mansion is sure to entertaining, good food, excellent liquor is Julian is hosting, good music, and then their the entertainment portion of the evening." 

"What entertainment?" 

"Who knows with Cranes, the first party I attended was where we found out about Ethan being my half-brother, the next one someone tried to kill Julian." " If they're parties are themed, I say the next one is going to be a paternity shocker, but doubt quote me on it, I want to be surprised when you come back and tell me all about it." Kay said as she lay back against her bed folding her arms under her head, and began wondering who was next on the Crane chopping block, but the short laugh Jody gave had her raising an eyebrow.

" Come back and tell you…. no that's not going to happen, if going is such a treat I'll release you in time for you to attend as my guest." 

The shock of the statement almost sent Kay tumbling out of her bed, as she gaped at her doctor." I can't go; you yourself said I was suicidal." 

"From the sounds of things, everyone that attends these parties are a suicidal, one more with credentials won't bother them." 

~~~

"ANTONIO." 

Hearing his name being caused him to pause, he was still getting used to being back in a small town where you knew everyone, he just hoped it wasn't another old classmate readying to give him 'condolences' on his engagement to Sheridan, he had a feeling there were more out spite then pity. He turned he head and nearly groaned out loud Sam Bennet, was not who he wanted to see right now. Heel he didn't think he could look any Bennet in the eye right now.   

Feelings of guilt and shame had settled in his stomach shortly after his conversation with Jody, shame for losing control so easily, and guilt for not being sorry enough about the other. Pushing the feelings aside he kept his eyes down, as he turned and nodded toward the older man, noting uneasily that he was in full uniform, including his service weapon. "Hello Chief Bennet, how are you today?" 

Sam hesitated before nodding, and giving a small smile." I'm fine, I've heard the good news congratulations." 

"Thank you." It was an awkward reply and sounded as if had taken great afford to come up with.

A silence begin to settle as both men just let their thoughts wander, but Sam finally fed up looked the younger man dead in the eye, and nodded toward the hospital cafeteria. "Can we talk?" 

"Sure."  Antonio followed behind Sam slowly, dreading ever step. 'Stop it Antonio, he doesn't know what happened, so there's no need to be worried' the mantra ran through his head, slowly beating down the anxiety that had settled over his heart, until they reached a seclude table and he met the older man's eyes, and without a doubt in his mind that Sam Bennet knew something. "What's up?"

"Let's stop these games." Sam said as he laid his hand on the table flexing them slightly occasionally. "You've been spending a lot of time with my daughter…" He paused unsure how to continue, he didn't wish to sound ungrateful, after all if not for this man , his daughter would be… well he didn't want to think about what would have happen if he hadn't found Kay, but certain things were becoming clearer. 

When he had returned to see Kay the next morning as he promised he found Antonio there, and the same was true at lunch, and he came to say goodnight. It hadn't meant anything at first, he had talked to Ethan and Gwen, and according to them it was all quite innocent, but he had a keener eye then his son and daughter-in-law. Looks that pasted between Kay and Antonio where very similar to looks that once pasted between him, and a younger Ivy Crane, and then once again between him and Grace, they were looks of attraction. "You're …"

"Look Sam, I know what you're going to say, but it was just a kiss, and it won't happen again…" 

"A KISS, WHAT DAMN KISS?"  Sam roared and began to rise, but caught the sight of passing security guard, and squelched his temper. He had seen looks of attraction, but hadn't thought that either of them would act on them so quickly. 

"Oh." 

"Kiss." Sam repeated the word much lower then he previously had, and almost as if each letter was stranger to his tongue, he wanted to hit the man across from him, demand that he never step near his daughter again, but he knew he couldn't. Hadn't Ivy father once told him the same thing all those years ago, and hadn't he ignored the threat. Not to mention that Kay wasn't nearly as docile or complacent as Ivy once was. The most important reason however stayed foremost in his mind, that Kay and Antonio needed each other, Eve had told him that earlier, her exact words were that each 'was beneficial to the others health'. "I don't like that." 

"Sam." 

"SHUT UP." The older spoke through gritted teeth, as he tried to compose his thoughts. "I don't like what is going on, you're …" "You're unemployed…"

"I'm looking for work." 

"But you haven't 'found' any, so that makes you unemployed." "You're on the rebound." 

"I haven't been lucky in love…." 

"You're old…" 

"I haven't even reached the tail end of my twenty's." 

"You're dying..." 

"I'm partially cured." 

Tired of hearing his semantics Sam reached across the table and fisted the younger man's collar pulling him forward. "The point is that in my wildest dreams you were never the guy I pictured with my daughter, and I don't like it, but as she's an adult I can't stop her or you, but mark my words if you hurt her, you're right back here in the hospital, and genius or no Jody McKoy won't be able to save you." He released him, and settled back in his chair, glaring at the man, who merely shook his head.

"I'm to going to hurt Kay, because nothing is going to happen, that kiss was just an accident, and it won't happen again." 

It was Sam's turn to shake his head, as he gave the man a pitying look. "You know it's almost kind of refreshing for you to be this naïve, like you have a say in what's going to happen." 

~~~

Eve held her tongue, and counted to ten, it was becoming more and more often then that she found herself counting to ten, trying to regain her composure when dealing with T.C.

"Eve, we're waiting." 

Looking past her husband, she glared at her sister Liz, the days when she felt guilt over her part in Liz's life were over, and she was quickly beginning to dislike her sister. "As I told you before T.C., I'm only working with Julian to benefit the hospital; the money that this project could bring in could save thousands of lives, and attending the party is essential to its outcome."

"Julian Crane working to save lives, I find that hard to believe, it's just some other plot to cause trouble." 

"I hardly think after the last party he threw, that he's likely to 'plot'." 

"Are you defending him?" T.C. gripped his fist, as his eyes took on a glazed looked. 

"No, I'm saying that working with Julian and attending this partying is necessary, a necessary evil perhaps, but still necessary." She looked away, before meeting his eyes against, defiance clearly seen in her dark brown eyes. " I wouldn't be the woman you married, if I didn't do everything in my power to make sure that Harmony General was doing all it could to help everyone one it can." 

T.C. gaze softened, and he nodding numbly, quite aware that she was right, he couldn't ask her to change who she was midstream. "Fine, but I'm not letting him near you or the girls, I don't trust Crane as far I can thrown him." She reached over and laid her hand on his cheek, and gave him a quiet thank you. 

Liz watched the scene with barley hidden disgust, how her sister managed to escape being caught in lie after lie time after time, she would never know, but it would soon end. Eve couldn't keep all her secrets hidden for long, and when they came out she would be right there waiting to collect what was rightfully hers.


	25. Is everybody ready?

~@~@~ Fallen Ch.24

I disclaim

~~~

Saturday Night

Antonio stood in front of the floor length mirror, and stared at himself, shaking his head at the image he made in a tux. One day he swore to himself, one day he'd be able to tell her no. "Liar." To be able to say no, you'd have to be asked, and Jody didn't really ask, sure in the beginning when she was trying to lull you into a false sense of confidence she's asked and smile, and flash those pearly whites when she gave that sugary sweet grin, but then when you felt safe, she show her real colors. She'd pounce on you like a wild lion taking down a startled gazelle, hitting you so quickly that you don't know what exactly happened." Like waiting until you're until Sam Bennet finishes scaring you witless, and suggesting we do something." 

Of course he couldn't turn down a Jody, she was his friend, his savior, his doctor, and landlord or at least she would be when he got a job and started paying rent. So he had said 'anything you want', and her response had been. "Black tie, Saturday at seven, no need to pick me up." He mimicked mockingly, but then quickly looked behind him to make sure she hadn't heard him, last thing he needed was her upset with him. "Lord knows the list is long enough already." 

Kay was angry with him, he didn't really understand why, but he knew she was. He didn't remember doing anything wrong, he had come in brought her a book to read, and snuck her in some chips, and was she grateful, no. He had sat down and they had fallen into an uncomfortable silence, the kind that seemed to be quite common when dealing with a Bennet. He had started to talk about eh weather, and she glared at him, he mentioned the cubs, and she glared, he opened his mouth to ask about Ethan, and she yelled at him to get out. A real yell this time, not like the other times when she was just really loud, no she shrieked 'get out', until the nurse came in with her hands over her ears and told him to leave, he had reluctantly, and Jody had laughed at him telling to remember about Saturday. 

He decided he'd give her time, tomorrow, he'd go over, and give her all the details from tonight's soirée at the Cranes. There was bound to be something interesting going on that would earn his forgiveness with his favorite sparring partner. 

"You clean up nicely Tony." 

Antonio turned to tell her not to call him that for had to be the 111th time, when he saw her and stopped forming thoughts completely. He wasn't interested in Jody physically, but then he wasn't dead and he was sure that was the only way anyone could look at her and not say. "Damn." She had chosen a blue knee length dress, when she gave a little turn he could see that it had a criss cross pattern on her back that showed part of a tattoo on her left shoulder, that from a fleeting glance looked like Bart Simpson, but that wasn't what was made his speech stop. It was her face, Jody usually wore hair in a pony tail that left hair covering it, but tonight it was pulled back in a long and tight French braid, letting some tendrils highlight her cheekbones. For a second she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place it for the world, so he repeated his earlier sentiment.  "Damn."

"I know, I'm a hottie." Jody nodded, and pushed him aside and starting looking at herself in the mirror smiling in shameless self appreciation. "Do you think this too risqué for a Crane Party?" She eaves away the question and meet her companion eyes in the mirror." Who cares 'ya gets what comin to ya, when ya don't ask." 

" Way to be mature Jode." 

"I don't have to be mature, I'm only twenty –two, maturity is for people who strive to conform, and I'm not a conformist." To prove her point, she stuck her tongue out at him, just as the door bell rang. "Get the door, that's my date." 

"I thought I was your date." He asked as he did as he was told, not even bothering to question why as he did so.

"Please I can do better." 

"We'll see." Antonio opened the door, looked at the tux clad man, and shut it, turning to laugh at his friend." That's better." 

"Hey." Hank turned the knob and opened the door giving Antonio a dirty look. "There are thin doors in this town you know." 

Ignoring the other man, Antonio turns back to Jody and just barley controls the laughter. "Hank, you ditch me at the last minute for Hank." 

"Who's ditching you Ken, you're still coming you just aren't MY date, we're picking up your now." Jody closed the closet, grabbing both their coats and throwing him his, as she shooed him outside." Now be a good little boy and wait in the car." Once again blindly following orders eh shakes his head as he heads out to the car, leaving Jody behind to smile at her date." Well you're looking particularly handsome in the tux, in that legal?" 

Hank blushed, and looked away, hiding a grin, there was just something terribly sexy about a woman that had more game then he did. "I'm legal; I don't think you are but…" He walked forward and dropped his head down to her ear, whispering." But I got an in with the Police Chief, so we're safe." 

Managing to contain the shiver, she gave him a wink, and took his offered arm. "For now." 

~~~

"Julian, stops primping, and listen to me." 

He did as he was told, and once again wonder not only way he ever answered his father's call, but why he put the man on speaker phone, as if his voice didn't carry enough already.  "Yes Father?" 

"Once again, as I was saying, while this travesty of a party is going on, I want you to watch your sister." "Luis and the rest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's while bee attending this thing… I want Sheridan to see Luis and his fiancée together, drive the point home." 

"Is that really necessary Father?" 

"YES." The room almost shook with the anger in the Alistair's voice. " Had you ensure her marriage to Antonio like I wanted we wouldn't have to dealt with this, as it you managed to let the only that could have truly saved us from this problem go, so yes do as your told, and maybe I forgive this dinner you're throwing." 

"It's a prestigious award Father, it will more then make up for any other scandals that have damaged the Crane name, as well as provide a large boost in funding to the hospital, that we will no longer need to contribute, and thus saving our money for other pursuits." 

"Julian, I don't need to you to try to placate me with meaningless words or explanation." "This ceremony is merely one more chance for you to get close to the Eve Russell." 

"Father…" Julian began as he picked up a brandy glass.

"Shut up Julian." 

"NO FATHER, I WILL NOT."  The glass shattered as it met the desk, he ignored the glass and splashing liquid as he looked at the offending speaker box. "You've thrown me out of your will, and out of the company, telling me that my only job is to 'shut up and look competent', as I have nothing but the money my mother left me and my tattered reputation I will do with them as I see fit, and should you choose to destroy me, I only ask that you do so silently, as it is my life and I will destroy it as I wish." He wiped the amber liquid from his jacket, and straightened his tie. "I will not watch Sheridan, and help you destroy her; I suggest you find a more willing stooge."  Reaching out quickly he turned off the box, and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

The feeling came over him slowly, first beginning in his toes, as if the blood was returning after numbness, but soon enough it was flowing through him, like water down a fall. He moved toward the study doors leading outside and caught his reflection, for a minute he didn't even recognized himself. "So that's what a back bone looks like on a man."  He stuck out his chin, and puff out his chest, he looked decades younger like he did, when he first loved Eve, and felt the familiar feeling of pride surging through him. Tomorrow Alistair Crane would demand revenge on his oldest for defying him, but for tonight he was Julian Crane, and a man with no future had nothing to lose. "Stand back Harmony, I come for what's mine." 

~~~

"Why are we at the hospital?" "Where you paged?" 

Jody rolled her eyes, as she stopped her car in front of the entrance doors." No I wasn't." 

"Then why are we at the hospital." 

"To get your date." 

Antonio groaned from the backseat. "You didn't fix me up with someone that's going to spend the entire night freak me with medical stories did you?" 

She paused unsure of how to answer, and looked briefly at Hank who shrugged his shoulders, it was a definite possibly that she would try to freak him out, but the genre of stories was always open for debate." It's possible." 

"Oh great, why don't you just…" He rant was cut off as the back door opened up, and revealed a high heeled open toe shoe, followed by a long ivory leg. He followed the leg as the passegner settled herself inside the car before meeting her eyes, and for the second time tonight loosing the ability to think.

"Shut Up Antonio." 

"Kay….what….how…what?" 

~~~

The cars barley stopped on the deserted road tow miles outside of Harmony, just long enough for the driver's side windows to come down, and a thin manila envelope to go from one to the other. The smaller car took off quickly leaving a small cloud of dust in its wake as it continued further and further away from Harmony.

While inside the larger car Rebecca Hotchkiss, turned off her car, and opened the envelope with a smile of pure victory covering her face, almost doubling the amount of wrinkles seen. The flyer fell out first for a club in Boston, that showed a much younger Eve Russell, then Johnson displayed seductively on stage. The picture was next, it resembled a boudoir photo, instead of one person it was two, and the two were clearly Julian and Eve, 

and there was no way to hide the type of relationship the two had. The birth certificate and adoption paper were last, child; Baby girl Johnson, mother Eve Johnson, father Julian Crane. The adoption papers named the child Judah Marie McKoy. She pulled out her cell phone and called her contact. "Mort are the presses still being held?"

"Yeah, Ms. Hotchkiss, but I gotta know what do you have for me this time, Cranes losing another heir?" 

Rebecca smile widened as she pictured the cocky doctor that had thrown her out of the hospital. "Nope but their gaining one." 

~~~

Sorry guys this is just to get you anxious for the next chapter, where all the good stuff goes down, or most of it, Stay tuned. 


	26. Let the games begin

~@~@ Fallen Ch.25

I disclaim

Oh come on guys, you didn't really think I'd leave you with a cliff hanger like that and then update the next day did you, come one where would the fun be in that. I've made a new writing schedule, and you'll be pleased to know that I'm writing on Tuesday, Thursdays and Sundays, so you expect updates on those days from now on. Thanks for reading.

P.S. I messed up on the name its Jodyah (Ja-di-yah) Marie McKoy.  

~~~

"Whoa." Jody stopped just a few feet from the door, and stared at the large mansion in amazement. Sure she'd lived in L.A., and had even taken the tour of superstars homes, with her mother, but she still never seen a mansion that large in her life. She turned to look at he companions, and shrugged when she saw the smirk on Kay's face." Someone's overcompensating." 

"Yeah, they do that." Hanks said, as he laid a hand on her back and lead her forward, toward the door, nodding to Antonio to follow.

"So, you've been released?" Kay shook off his hand and walked ahead, ignoring the question, and hastening her steps to catch up with Jody and Hank. "Or you could ignore me." He said to himself as he watched her walked up the stairs of house, and began cursing under his breathe. It seemed strange to think, but the thought stuck and held on for dear life, only Kay Bennet could leave the hospital after her ordeal, and look that good in a dress.  But she did, and he was sure it was done purely to torment him,  green, it  brought out her eyes, and the color of her hair, he'd tell her that if she ever spoke to him again. Watching the last of her backside, as she walked through the door, longing gave way to frustration, and he quickens his stride to catch up. "Or I could tell her now." 

"Hey." Stopping right by side, and gently pulled on her arm trying to lead to a quick place, but she just slapped his hand away, and pointed to the center of the room, where everyone's gaze was focused, and with good reason. 

Julian Crane stood in the center of the room, smiling at Eve and her daughters, completely ignoring the fuming husband at her side. "It's lovely to see you Eve, and I'm so glad you could bring your delightful daughters." Julian nodded to each one before turning this smile to the eldest of the two. "Whitney, I heard of your recent success against my Alma matter, congratulations, I've never been more pleased to lose."  He gave a similar smile to Simone who looked stunned at the entire scene. "Simone pleasure as always, school going well, I believe you're majoring in business." At her shocked nod, he continued. "Wonderful, you should check with Crane Industries, we're always looking for brilliant interns. " 

"CRANE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  

Julian gave an obvious eye roll, and turned briefly to T.C., looking at the raging man, with practiced patience. "T.C. please they are ladies present, and I thought it was quite obvious that I was greeting guest." 

"Julian, get the HELL away from my family." Pushing the smaller man out of the way T.C. moved to block him from Eve's field of vision. 

"You know T.C. this kind of rage is really become quite common place. Perhaps you should seek some help from a professional get in touch with those inner demons." The smile came back full force as he stepped close enough to feel the heat of rage radiating off his old enemy. "After all a wise man once said 'the man clutching the butterfly never feels it flee'." The tension in the room in the room only increased when Sam stepped closer, ready to intervene. 

"Are you trying to tell me something Julian?" 

"I'm afraid T.C. that if you can't see what's right in front of you, my telling you anything, would be a waste of both our time." "Now if you'll excuse I've other guest to greet." Looking past her husband, he locked eyes with Eve." Once again Eve, girls it was memorable." 

"Who was that?" Antonio jumped a little when he turned and saw Jody beside him, staring in awe at Julian. 

"That's your host Julian Crane." 

Jody shook her head. " No the guy you described , should be like sixty with a pot belly, a come-over, holding a brandy glass staring at under age girls. She pointed to him, and gave a strange grin." That guy was kind of cool." 

"She's right." Antonio gave Kay a look that clearly asked if she was crazy, and she merely shrugged her shoulders." Hey, Coach Russell has won every time those two get together, it's refreshing not to see Julian lay down and take it."

"Julian is scum." 

"And I'm a maniac depressive sociopath; see how bad people come across, if you just focus on what you think you know."  Not waiting for his answer Kay, stormed off and walking toward the far corner of the ballroom." 

"Nice going Tony." 

"Not now Jode." 

"Yes, now." She pulled him against the wall, and pointed an accusing finger at him." I worked very hard to pull this little double date off, and you're not to mess it up, by being the usual dense male, I'm going to need you to look past your stupidity, and focus on the one person besides your mother willing to love your dumba!@ warts and all." 

~~~

"Good evening Kay." 

Kay felt the world tilt; she hadn't thought about her mother in days, Grace Bennett had become an illusion in her mind. For the past few weeks she had been surrounded by friends and family, that loved her, they didn't judge her or question her, they just accepted her at face value. She couldn't deal with her mother tonight, maybe not ever but definitely not now. "Go away Grace." 

"No, I don't think so." Grace stepped form the shadows of the room, and locked eyes with her daughter, her irises were swimming in pain. "I think I've walked away one too, many times, I think tonight I stay where I am." 

"Then I'll leave." Kay turned on her heel, and stopped when she felt her mother's hand on her arm, the only thing that kept her from striking out was the thought that it would just put her back in the psyche ward. 

"No, you're staying too." She felt the tension in her arm and quickly let go, she didn't want Kay on the defensive, she was vicious when she was attacking. "How are you?" 

"Alive." 

Grace nods locks eyes with her eldest daughter." But not whole, right Kay?" "But then how can you be after you lose a child." 

"How did you…." 

"Know I'd like to say I saw the signs, and in a way I did, I saw you sleeping more, and looking sick, but I put it down to a plot, but I didn't put all that together until after that night." She watched Kay sink into a near by chair, and began to shake her head, but she continued. "I had just had this horrible fight with your father, about you, and I was at a lost as of what to do, and I prayed for an answer, and then it happened…."

"What happened?" 

" I was standing in the kitchen, and I felt this sharp pinching at my left wrist, and I looked down, and saw an 'X' it was filling with blood, and I couldn't…. stop it, I…. tried to clean it, but it just kept on filling with blood, and then it everything went black….." 

"What are you saying?" She felt herself being pulled into the moment; she remembered that feeling, the freedom… no not the freedom… the blackness of death.  

"I was there but I wasn't there you know… I wasn't you anymore I just watching you lose consciousness, but then you started to lose the baby and I was you again, and I felt the sharp pain in the stomach, and then just a huge sense of loss." 

"Shut up." Kay stood tried to stop the painful; memories. "Just stop it, you don't know anything, about that night or my child, or, so just shut up." 

" But I do know Kay, I felt that pain, on a night like this a couple years ago at this very house, and for the last few years I've felt a tiny bit of that pain every time you got further and further away from me." 

"STOP." Her grey eyes filled with anger and pain. "You've never cared so don't try to start now, and don't' try to use one of your little psychotic episodes to pull me in." She brushed past her mother and headed back toward the party. 

"Mother to mother." The words stopped Kay in her tracks, and she looked back. " Whether that child is taken by death, or moves away voluntarily, once your child stops running to you, the pain begins, the difference between us is that while you and I can't do anything to bring back our babies, we can get each other back, just remember that we have a bond that not even death can break." She clenched her jaw and nodding before walking back into the party, leaving her mother alone to regret her mistakes.

Kay walked like she was on autopilot, her mother's words were running in her head, 'a bond that not even death could break', and she was feeling trapped again, like she couldn't breath, she felt the urge to…." Stop it Kay." She stopped where she was and leaned against the wall, she needed to focus, she needed…" 

"Kay?" Antonio had followed her since she broke apart form her mother, and had kept a short distance away, frightened by the look in her eye. When she stopped he had to intervene, he wasn't losing her now for anything in the world. "Kay come with me?" He held out his hand, and waited.

"Where?" 

It was low, so low he almost didn't hear her, and the way her voice trembled, caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end. "Away." She placed his hand in his and he noted how it shook, before he placed it under his arm and led her away from the crowd. 

~~~

East Garden, Crane Estates

He felt her, there was something about her that he could sense, and as soon as she stepped out into the garden he knew it was her." Hello again Dr. Russell." 

"Sorry wrong doctor." Jody said with very little apology, she was thinking Julian was okay til he went and mistook her for Eve, that was going to cost him. 

He turned quickly and stared in shock and amazement, he had never gotten that wrong, he would bet his fortune that he could find Eve in the dense fog in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, so how was it that his mistook, the young protégé for her. "I'm sorry I was expecting someone else." Shaking off the slight disappointment, he focused on the woman in front of him, she was attractive to say the least, but there was a quality about that keep him from his usual perusal, as if he doing so crossed a line, he didn't understand eh feeling but he accepted it as what it was, besides the young doctor might be beautiful but she was no Eve Russell, and from the look on her face she was damn glad for it. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Julian Crane."  Stepping forward he offered his hand and his best Crane smile. 

Jody did the same, and unknowing gave the same smile." Dr. Jody McKoy, it's …. Interesting to finally put a face to the name in the stories." 

"Oh you've heard about me." He grimaced a little, he past and reputation was not something he wanted to be reminded of tonight, tonight he had no past, no future, tonight he was just Julian. "Well let me assure you that the rumors of my deeds are greatly exaggerated." 

"Really that's too bad, thought you would be pretty entertaining considering how dull your party managed to be so far." She motioned toward the large glass doors, where the guest could be seen, the expressions on their faces far form joyous, and closest to boredom. 

The champagne flute he was holding nearly slipped from his fingers as he tried to hold on to his laughter, he didn't ever remember anyone being that bold with him, since the first he met Eve. "Dr. McKoy, tell me has in this stories did anyone mention the importance of the Crane name." 

"Oh you mean about you guys being more powerful then God yeah I heard." She turned her back on him and began looking out into the dark night. 

"And…." 

"And Mr. Crane if you want to destroy me there is really nothing I could about it, and from what I hear you're really not all picky all about people you go after, so what's the point of sucking up, between you and my boss, I won't be in Harmony too much longer anyway. " 

At the mention of Eve, Julian steppes forward and give his companion a sideways glance." You and Dr. Russell aren't getting along?" 

"I'll be frank with you, as I'm guessing you've been frank with me, we don't like each other, but then most people don't like after a while, I have that that affect on people." She turned and caught his eye." You probably can't stand me already." 

"No actually, I'm finding you quite enjoyable." 

"Sorry to interrupt."  Eve watched Jody and Julian closely, noting their close proximity, and the smile adorning her ex-lovers face. "I was hoping to have a word with Dr. McKoy." Julian nodded and brushed pats her, she caught his elbow and leaned forward, lowering her voice." I believe one of the directors needs your assistance." 

"Of course." He stopped just inside the door, and gave both women a smile. "Just for the record Dr. McKoy, still quite enjoyable." 

"Thank you."  A deadly silence fell over the patio, as Julian, Jody moved away from the balcony, and gazed at her boss, Eve's eyes were narrowed, and sparkling with what she guessed was jealousy. "Good evening Dr.Russell how are you tonight, as you can see I'm here as ordered."   

"Yes, I see nice dress." 

The tone was far from complementary, which she expected. "Thank you, yours is a… lovely shade, it brings out the gray highlights in your hair, and they did a good job too it looks very natural." 

"Thank you, I see you've meet our host." 

"Uh huh, Julian isn't what I expected, he's quite charming and handsome, and from the stories I excepted an ogre." 

"Yes, Julian is all those things; he also happens to be several years older then you and married." 

"Yeah, that's the funny thing, but I can't figure out to who." " Tony or Antonio told me that Julian married his little sister Theresa, but this red headed harpy saying that she's actually married to him, and then the nurse at the hospital tells me that he can't be married to either one of them, because he never divorced his first wife. "  

"Yes, well while his wife is still being decided, that fact remains he is for all intensive purposes married…" 

"Ah yes, as are you, but you're not exactly acting the role." 

Eve moved further into the patio, and stood no more then a foot apart from the younger woman before straightening to her full height." What exactly are you implying?" 

Copying her movements Jody straightened, and gave a small smile recognizing her inch advantage, before allowing her face to go stone cold." I'm tired of implying." " My point EVE, is you seem to be warning me off JULIAN, and let's not even pretend that it's about you being concerned for my virtue or reputation, cause from my viewpoint is just you being jealous, which is very strange considering that you're married and know very well who your spouse is." 

Eve's eye blazed with fury, as she closed the distance between herself, and her nemesis." Who dare you…?" 

"Oh I dare Eve, I dare." Jody met the fury, and tried to count to ten, but stopped after two, not caring what happened next. This battle had been building since she found Kay, and nothing she did, not that she tried too hard, could have derailed this conclusion.

"Ladies." Julian reappears at the door, sensing the tension, and quickly steps up and pulls Eve back a few steps, before stepping in the middle. "I think Dr. McKoy that you're needed else where."  He turned sideways and offered the woman his arm; he looked toward Eve motioning for her to go before them. "Please allow me the pleasure." 

Eve walked ahead, and tried to regain her composure, she was suppose to give an introduction, that highlighted Jody's good qualities and what made her the perfect recipient of the 'Stansfield', but all she could think was how she wanted to wipe the smug look right off her face with a left hook.

She reached the ballroom doors, and saw Carl Johansson, the director of the 'Stansfield' waiting just outside the door. "Dr.Russell are we ready to begin?" She turned back and saw that Julian was taking his time leading the guest of honor toward them, stopping and pointing out things of interest. 

"Yes, I think so." She took the hand he offered and made her way into the room. The room that hour held seemingly bored guest just standing around speculating, now had the same guest seated, as they waited anxiously for the real reason for the invitations. She stopped at the podium, and blinked as the light focused on her. "Good evening ladies, and gentleman, as some of you know I'm Dr.Eve Russell, chief of Staff at Harmony General, and we're here tonight to present a special award to a very promising doctor, a doctor I believe is on her way in."  As if on cue the doors, open from the inside and the spotlight finds Julian in the center holding onto Jody as if she would bolt. 

"You want me to see the ballroom, this was set up Crane." Leaning toward his ear, Jody gave a dark chuckle."   " You know Julian I really don't like surprises, so you better hope I don't get anymore tonight."  

"I'll try my best to ensure, Dr. McKoy." 

~~~

Sorry guys, once again this played out better in my head, and of course it twice as long as nay other chapter I've ever written, and can you imagine that I still left out stuff, that I wanted to get in. Ah, this isn't working right, but I'll try to have a new chapter up tomorrow, and hopefully I'll be back on my game.

Thanks 

Cole


	27. And the Winner is

~@~@ Fallen Ch. 26 Part I

I Disclaim

~~~                                                                                               

Kay didn't know how long they walked; it could have been feet or miles for all the attention she paid to journey. She felt lost like she did that night; she knew she was outside, because she could feel the chill in the air, but I her head she was right back in her parent's bathroom, starring at blank eyes that were her own, and willing the pain to stop. She didn't realized that had stopped someplace until, she was being pulled down into strong arms. 

"Shhh, it's all going to be alright."  Antonio tried to make his voice as soothing as possible, even thought he doubted his words, for all his praise as her 'rescuer' he had never really seen her break, but he imagined this was what it was like before. Pale and shaken, and withdrawn into her self. He didn't know what to do, he thought that maybe he should get Jody or Eve, but he didn't dare leave her alone. "Tell me what's wrong?" 

" Nothing…everything." How do you explain to someone like Antonio, what had happened to her. How did you tell someone that your mother, your greatest enemy was now one of the only people that truly understood, what she went through, the pain that she held in check, when she was around others, and only released at night. "I don't want to talk." 

"Okay, we won't talk, we'll just…." He words were cut off, as his felt her lips descend on his. These were lips he had spent nights dreaming of, but his dreams had been different, in the dreams they kisses were like the first one thy shared , gentle and with a hint of passion just bubbling underneath the surface. This was of pure desire, it left no room to the imagination, it was lust, fire and all consuming need, and would surely be the death of him. 

'This was good' that's all she was capable of thinking, that this was good, as long as she stayed in Antonio's arms, lost in the storm of desire, she wouldn't think of it. She didn't hear a baby crying, or laughing, she couldn't see a child in her minds' eye that had her father's smile, and Miguel's eyes. She was safe here; there was no one here but her and Antonio, no memories, no nightmares. Nothing could get through the passion. 

"Kay." He started to pull away, but she only tightened her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. He wanted to speak but speaking wasn't allowed, speaking meant thinking and feeling, and those things weren't invited. Refusing to release his lips, she merely shook her head no, before let her lips trails down his neck. 

She didn't want to talk, okay he understood that, but he couldn't just let her use him could he? But God did he want her to, she shifted against him and he groaned, oh if only it were that simply, but he knew this wasn't about them. Any other time he would let her seduce him , til her little heart was content, but this was ignoring whatever had shaken her up, this was just an escape. She didn't want to think so she would distract herself by kissing him, running her fingers through his hair, unbuttoning his shirt, and… damn where she learned this stuff. Fighting against the haze clouding his brain, he finally recognized was going on, he and Kay were in an empty security hut on the Crane property, and somehow without him noticing she had already managed to get him out of his tie, jacket, and was halfway to ridding him of his shirt. 

"KAY stop." Antonio backed up and held out his hands to keep her at a distance, knowing that if she got within an inch. Although from the look in her eyes, he suspected he was a goner anyhow. It was a patented Bennet 'You've got no chance' look, he had seen many time during his childhood, from Hank, but then this look had never cause him to feel light headed before. 

"Are we 'talking' again?" Kay asked in a bored sand exasperated tone. How could he still be trying talk, just looking at him nearly shirtless, tousled hair, and lipstick down the side of his face and neck, had her itching to ravage right where he stood. "Fine, talk." She sat down in a chair by the door, and looked at him expectantly." Well?"  

'Well?' How was he suppose to talk with her when she wasn't even paying attention, she was taking off her those high heel shoes, and taking her time too, drawing attention to her long legs. He looked away and searched for something to take his mind off the woman in front of him, he found it in the form of a picture directly above her head, it was an old black and white photo of the Crane House in its early years, and it was just boring enough to kill so of the temptation. "Now look its no that I don't want you or this, whatever this is. I just don't think you're in the right mind…" his words dawned on him he quickly met her eyes, and hurried to correct himself." Not that you're crazy…" 

"I know what you meant Antonio, thought I'm sure there are those that would question my sanity, in wanting you, but hey… I live to be different." She said as she stood, now much shorter then before.

"Yeah well it's just that I think we should… slow…down… "He eyes caught a glimpse of what could only be white lace, through the slit on the side of her dress, and narrowed his eyes." Is that a garter?"  
  


"Yup."  Kay's eyes filled with glee, when instead of accepting her answer, he closed the distance between them, and gently backed her up against the wall, letting his lips trail down her neck and collar bone. "Done talking?" In answer he kicked the chair out the way, and hoisted her on his hip, before he brought her head up to meet his kiss. "Good." 

~~~

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guest of honor and winner of the 2003 Stansfield Award Medical Advancements, Dr. Jody McKoy." 

The applauds started out slowly, so slowly in fact that Jody thought she might have a chance to make a run for it, but as if reading her mind her escort tightened his arm securing her by his side." Oh I don't think so Doctor, we've come too far now." 

Jody paled at his words, sure she talked a good game, but at heart she was simple country girl at heart, and being the spot light was not something she enjoyed, she could pull it off, she didn't like the sick feeling she got in the pit of stomach. She looked up at the podium, and caught look that Eve gave her, and strengthened her back bone, there was no way in Hades she was backing down from Russell. "You're right, let's give the people what they want to see." 

Julian gave a genuine smile, as he led her to the main table at the front of the room. The girl was a complete mystery, shy and self assures, and just a little bit vindictive, going by the conversation with Eve that he overheard, she didn't want to be here but she didn't want to back down, and he respected that, even felt a smidgen of pride for knowing her. 

When they reached the table she gave her date, a frosty look, which caused his sexy smile to fall right from his face. "If you have anything to do with this Bennet, you're a dead man." 

"You're not happy?" A small pout formed on his face, and he shot her a mischievous look." I was kind of hoping that this evening would be a spring board into an easy seduction." Julian gave a light chuckle that ended abruptly when he felt her heated glare come his way.

 "Okay one…. Actually there are so many things worn g with that statement, that I can't narrow it down to one, it would be easier to tell you what what's not right with that statement, and that would be nothing."  

"Ahem." They stopped their conversation and refocused their attention to the podium where Eve had paused to give a withering look that Jody barely acknowledges. "As I was saying, Dr. McKoy is a Queen's Honor recipient form Oxford, and graduated number one in her class form Stanford Medical School." "She finished her residency at University of California Medical Center where she along Doctor Patrick Wong, began working on the formula called 'Certifen'." 

Jody felt her nervousness ease at as Eve continued talking, it was because of her accomplishment, it the reality that Eve Russell, her nemesis was reading them aloud. The thought that this was killing Eve, made the young doctor grin foolishly, and with a sick glee. "This night may not be so bad after all." 

~~~

Heaven, making love with Antonio was pure heaven, he had gotten rid of his shirt long ago, at her insistent, and she couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect his lips, his hands….Rebecca Hotchkiss and some guy in the rose garden." What… Dammit." 

"What's wrong?"  He pulled back concerned that he was moving to fast, he followed her line of vision, and realized she was staring opened mouth at the security monitors. "Isn't that Gwen's mother?" 

"Yeah unfortunately." 

"Who's that guy she's with?" 

Kay stepped out of his embrace and took a closer look at the television." That would be Mort Something or other, the reporter that broke the story about Ethan being my brother." They both watched transfixed as the young handed a magazine, before taking an envelope in return and walking off. "And that's trouble." 

Antonio gathers up his clothes, and handed Kay her shoes, before he started to tuck in his shirt. "We should get back up to the main house, in case something goes down." 

She paused her hand on the door, and turned back to look at him him, giving him a sincere smile. "You know this naïve thing you've got going on is kind of sexy." He looked at her confused." If something goes down', Hun you've been away too long, something's definitely going to go down, the question is who'll take the brunt of the hit." 

Wrapping his jacket around her shoulders, he took her hand and let her back toward the party. "You can narrow down your list of suspects on the way up.

~~~

Rebecca held the tabloid in her hand gleefully, she hadn't only looked at it briefly, but what she saw was enough to keep her on cloud nine for the rest of her life. Victim number one was at the podium, unknowing praising her long lost child. She searched the room and found the other two quickly, and her grin widened, Julian and Jody were speaking in hushed tones, every once in a while smiling at each other. "Oh wouldn't it be delicious."  Unfortunately she couldn't, the story was probably making it way down the Associated Press wire, igniting shock throughout the world. Taking the small portable microphone form her purse, she turned it on waiting for the right moment.

"Certifen has since proven to be integral to the treatment of Grave's Disease, and is on the brink of saving thousands of lives." Eve concluded and waited for the applause die down, before she turned toward Jody and motioned for her to stand." Ladies and Gentleman it's an honor to introduce you to the winner of the 2003 Stansfield…." 

"Jodyah Marie Crane."  All eyes riveted to the redhead in the center of the room, holding up a tabloid that screamed those very words, in a large bold print accompanying a spilt picture of Julian, Eve and Jody. "Take a bow Jody CRANE." 

**I apologize for the lateness, and only offer two words of excuse HARRY POTTER. I'd also like to apologize because I don't think anyone will be that pleased with what's coming in Part II, which I hope to have up by Wednesday, that and this is another long chapter, and still doesn't have everything I wanted to include. Am I alone in feeling like this party is going to go on forever?

Thanks for listening 

Cole


	28. Jodyah Marie CRANE

~@~@ Fallen Ch. 26 Part II

I Disclaim

~~~

It happened in slow motion, she rose when Eve motioned for her, and there was just deadly silence, she heard her name, no… she heard what sounded like her name, but then someone had gotten her last name wrong, because they had said Crane, and she wasn't a Crane. 

"MOTHER." Gwen stood, and strolled angrily toward her mother in the center of the room. "What are you doing?" 

"Gwendolyn, I thought it was obvious, after all you told me it was time to be honest, you were honest with Ethan, and now I'm being honest about what I know." She thrust the microphone at her daughter, and walked over to the Russell table and dropped the magazine on the table in front of T.C., whose eyes narrowed at the pictures.

Julian stood, and marched down form the table, and confronted his ex, with fury blazing from his eyes. "Rebecca, you're an unwanted guest in my home, I suggest you take your lies, and leave before I have to remove you myself." 

"Oh Pookie." Rebecca made a move to cup, his cheek, but the steel in his voice cause her to falter. "These aren't lies, I have proof, check the article Coach Russell, page four, I believe you'll find it enlightening." 

T.C. picked up the tabloid, with apprehension, but turned to the page, and let his eyes roam the article, his eyes repeatedly returning to the picture of Eve and Julian locked in an embrace. "This has got to be a lye, my Eve wouldn't… not with him." 

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and turned to look at T.C. with pity and annoyance. " Oh come on 'Coach,' connect the dots already, all those private conversation you walked in on, Eve's refusal to speak of her past, the longing looks, or how bout this take a good long look at the star of tonight's show." All eyes swung to where Jody stood frozen in place. "She looks like oh my god… like Julian and Eve HAD A CHILD TOGTHER." 

Eve finally moved from her place at the podium to take a good long look at Jody, and realized with both hope and dread, that Rebecca was right. Her eyes were blue, like Julian and Sheridan's, but she had the same nose as Simone, her father's nose, and for the first time she saw clearly why something about Jody's face had always annoyed her, because she had her Liz's chin. "It's not possible… I…we… had a…son." She spoke quietly, but not quietly enough for the mic in front of her not to pick up her words. 

Kay and Antonio stopped in their tracks, at the sentence; she grabbed his arm, and pulled him back, unsure of what to do. "I hate it when I'm right." 

"Actually Doctor." Rebecca said her voice oozing with sarcasm. "According to the doctor that delivered darling little Jodyah, they guessed it was a boy, a girl was actually what you had… this little girl." 

"Oh that's just great." For the first time invisible spot light sifted back to the Russell table, where Simone pushed herself away from the table in disgust. "I was wondering where Whitney got her sluttly nature, and now it all seems clearer, she's a tramp because OUR MOTHER IS A TRAMP." 

"SIMONE…" Kay began, but stopped when T.C. rose so quickly that he took the table with him, she felt Antonio come beside her, before he moved swiftly in front, while he nodded to Luis, and Sam who were already closing in on the man.  "Let's just calm down everyone…"  
  


"Now see here no matter how upset you are, YOU WILL NOT DISRECPECT EVE, neither in my presnece nor my home." 

"Julian?" Eve's quiet childlike call, caught his attention, and had him turning quickly to face her, he caught her eye, nodding slightly and bent to retrieve the tabloid. He gaze softened when it fell on the picture, but curiosity had him, devouringly the article, watching names and dates. When he was done he gave a small smile confirming the tale, as he looked at Jody with wonderment.

"My baby..." Eve moved quickly toward her daughter with tears running silently down her face, her hand stretched out aching to make contact.

The act seemed to propel the silent doctor, into action she steeped back, and held up a hand to block the older woman. "Let's not and say we did." Aware they everyone was watching her, Jody stepped down from three main table and calmly made her way to Julian, and held out her hand." May I?" 

"Of course." 

Jody took it quickly, hoping no one saw how her hands shook, before she read it quickly, grimacing at the realization that the information was true to what she knew of her own beginnings. Snapping the trash shut, she made eye contact with a waiter frozen by the door. "What's the strongest thing you got?" 

"We have some 80 proof..." 

"Bring the bottle." 

"I don't think…" 

"Have you been paying attention to what's going here?" At his nod she gave sad smile." Then I think you'll agree that I earned the bottle." He hurried away leaving the room, in a tense silent, that was broken once again when Jody picked up one of the disregarded chairs thrown to floor , in T.C.'s anger and righted it before sitting down, and staring at the angry man, with fascination. 

"Jody you okay?" Hank realized it was a stupid question, but as he kneeled in front of his date, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Give me a minute."  The waiter returned, with the bottle and a glass, but merely handed her the bottle of whiskey.

"Can I get you anything else Dr... Miss…uh?" 

"Just Jody and no thank you." 

"I don't like this." Kay said form her place beside Antonio, he turned and gave her a look of disbelief, and she nodded back toward the center of the room." I mean that we know this people; these aren't the reactions we should be seeing." 

He shook his head, she was right, by this time Julian shook be hiding in a corner somewhere trying to outrun T.C.'s anger, not staring at Jody with … was that pride, and Jody, he wasn't exactly sure what he expected of Jody, but it wasn't drinking calmly from a whiskey bottle as she stared at her furious step-father. She opened her mouth to speak, and he was sure, she was going to scream or something, but she just spoke calmly, as if she was they were discussing the weather. 

"Would I be correct in assuming from you're…" She looked at the flipped table, and raised an eyebrow." Tantrum that you were unaware of your wife's past or my existence?" 

"Hell…"

"Please limit your response to yes or no." 

"NO." 

"Uh huh, and did anyone here know about a child or even the affair?" No spoke, though several eyes, quickly looked away, and began shifting nervously. "Interesting." 

Julian saw her eyes narrow, and picked up on her line of question." Jody there were…"

"Circumstances, yeah I heard that line once in a lifetime made for TV movie, I didn't really buy it then." 

"Jody?" Eve managed to wipe the tears form her face and joined the fray, being careful to not to get to close to either Julian or Jody them selves." Jody…" 

"Now now EVE, let's not go letting some shared DNA distract us from our hatred of each other." 

"EVE." T.C. shouted drawing attention back to himself, as he stepped in front of his wife blocking her view of her first born, waving the tabloid in her face. "Explain this…the article, the photo…just tell me there all lies." 

"I can't. " For a moment it looked like he would hit her, so much so that Chad left his place comforting Whitney, to move protectively in front of Eve." It's all true." 

T.C. turned and pointed an accusing finger at Julian." YOU this is all your fault, you and that little…" The right cross came form Julian so quickly that no saw it coming, and with such force that it knocked T.C. onto to the floor. 

 "You ever finish that sentence, and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Julian made a move to advance on the fallen enemy, but was held back by Fox and Ethan. 

Liz rushed forward and helped T.C. to his feet, but was quickly brushed off, as he limped toward Julian. The fury between the two was so much that most took steps back. "You want her CRANE, you can have her." He turned his back on them not even looking at Eve, as he gestured for Whitney and Simone to follow him.

Whitney stared in shock at the scene around her, not sure what to do, or who to stand by, sensing her hesitation Chad spoke up as he retook, his position, beside her, encircling her waist in his arm." I think Whitney will be staying with me." T.C, paused in the doorway a mere second, before he shrugged, and stormed out the doors, Simone and Liz following behind him.

"Well…" Jody stood and moved back to toward the podium, and took the plaque that she found inside, before bending the microphone to her level." I'd like to thank my partner and friend Patrick Wong, as well as all the fine professionals at UC Memorial and Harmony General." She shook the hand of the stunned director, and walked toward the door." Kay, boys you ready to go?"  

Sheridan shook her self out of her amazement, as dozens of thoughts ran through her head, and focused instead on the carnage left over, Eve was sobbing loudly into Grace's shoulder, as Whitney did the same to Chad, Julian didn't even resemble her drinking and sniveling brother, and the rest f the guest were watching waiting for the next bomb to drop. " I think Ladies and Gentleman that that concluded this Crane party, as always it was our pleasure to have you attend. " She turned to Fox, and gave nodded toward the door." Fox, could you say goodnight to our guest." Her nephew just nodded, and put on his best smile, as he began leading guest out the door. "Phyllis, can you have the cleaning crew come in here, and get started." She walked toward Pilar, ignoring Luis presence, and spoke quietly." Pilar do you think you and could show Grace and Chad some empty guest room, I think Whitney and Eve should lie down for a while." Turning back she noticed that most of the party had cleared out, Rebecca was being reamed out in a corning by Gwen, and Julian was still standing there as tall as she ever seen him." Julian can I speak to you for a moment, in your study?" 

"Certainly, I just need a moment." He watched as Grace rushed Eve form the room following behind Pilar, Chad moving with Whitney at a more sedate pace. He moved to the corner of the room, and took out his cell phone." Yes this is Julian Crane; I want someone on Jody McKoy immediately, my daughter ids to be protected at all cost."

~~~

An hour a half later

Jody slipped into the front door of the bar aptly named ' Desperate Times Saloon', it had taken her twenty minutes to get rid of Hank, telling him that she needed time, ditching her room mate and patient had been harder. Kay had refused to go back to the hospital, saying the news would have spread, and made it a mad house, 'which was not conducive to healing'. Antonio had agreed, but had wanted to talk about what had happened, but once she had suggested he find a place for Kay to sleep, he got all flustered and ran off. Once she was alone she had thrown her dress away, and slipped into her favorite jeans and t-shirt, jumped snuck out the back door, and driven off. 

It had been a while since she felt the need to kill every brain cell she possessed by getting stinking drunk, that last tem she remembered correctly was the night her father died, but she still knew how it was done. True it had taken her awhile to find a place suitable for her to get drunk, but she was sure it would be worth it, just walking in she could hear the loud music, and the raunchy laughter. She stepped up to the bar, and caught the bartender's eye." Whiskey Sour." The bartender just nodded and walked off preparing to make the drink when Jody heard a noise that caused her to turn in her seat.

"Oh my god, that's so funny." 

"It can't be." Jody searched the dark room, feeling dread build in her chest, before her eyes found the speaker." It is." Grabbing her drink she downed it once swallow, and walked over to the dimly lit corner where two large truckers flirting with someone who definitely shouldn't be allowed in the bar. She tapped the larger of the two on the shoulder, and when he turned around to see, her icy blue gaze caught the young girls eyes as they widened. "Bet you wish you were an only child right now." She stepped closer ignoring the looks that men gave her as she stared into Simone's angry brown eyes." Well I don't feel too guilty about it, I'm wishing it too." 


	29. The Siblings

~@~@ Fallen Ch. 27 Part 1

I Disclaim

~~~

"What are YOU doing here?" There was an accusation in Simone's voice that if anything, just served to piss off Jody more. 'what was she doing here', she was here to get mind numbing drunk, do something extremely stupid, that would ruin everything she'd so far accomplished in Harmony, namely friendships, and a small budding relationship with Hank, but she wasn't going to tell Simone' that. 

"I'M a legal adult, minding my own business." She pointed an accusing finger at the younger girl." YOU however are a semi-legal adult, which is not allowed to set foot in any drinking establishment, especially this one." 

"Excuse me darling, just who are you?"  Jody eyed the shortest of the two speculatively, he was handsome, blond hair blue eyes, with a great body, had she been alone, he was probably who she would have ended up spending the night with, but she wasn't alone, and he was definitely losing points. First off he was using a really annoying southern accent, that she could tell wasn't real, second he was hitting on a child, but filling her with alcohol, and most disturbing off all, is that the 'child' was technically her sister.

"I'm her sister." 

The statement, caused Simone's face to darken with angry, making her every bit her father's daughter." You're not my sister, just because my whore of a mother sleep with your drunk of a father doesn't make you my sister." 

"Actually Einstein, that's exactly what it means." 

~~~

"Julian, you and Eve?" 

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" 

"Because well, Eve's…

"An angel." 

"Yes, and you're well….you're…" 

"The devil." 

Sheridan nodded regretfully, she knew deep down that Julian wasn't all even, not even partially evil, but their father's influence had taken it's toll on her hero once called merely 'Jules'" I guess it's possible… I mean obviously it's possible, I mean I just saw the proof, but…My God Julian…. You and Eve have a child together."  She shook her head in amazement, if she hadn't seen the women with her own eyes , she wouldn't have believe it, and even picturing it caused her to feel somewhat awed. A feeling she could tell was shared by her older brother.

He gazed at the tabloid, listening intently to Sheridan but not taking his eyes off the centered photo." I know." 

"What are you going to do now?" 

Darkness clouded the joy in his eyes, as he moved toward the large picture window overlooking the Crane estates. "Protect my family at any and all cost." He turned and caught her eye." Will you help me?" 

~~~

"You're not my sister." 

Jody nodded and rolled her eyes. "Oh so you're so powerful that you can change and deny DNA and the laws of genetics, interesting power you have there, can you see dead people too?" 

"Sisters, of course that explains why I was struck dumb by beauty for the second time in my life." The smaller of the two, gives Jody and appreciative gaze, and nudges his friend. "I never thought I'd ever see a face this pretty, and then poof, then there's' another." 

In the first and probably last sisterly moment she was sure she'd ever share with Jody, they simultaneously rolled their eyes at the lame come one. Beau, as he asked her to call him, was at best obnoxious and stupid, two traits that she had always tried desperately to avoid, but tonight was different. After returning for what would now be referred to as 'the worst night of her life', she had felt empty and alone. Her father gone directly to his shed, rebuffing all of Liz's not so subtle come ons, when her 'friend' Liz started asking if there was any way she come help he, Simone had plead tired, and run to her room, before ditching her clothes and sneaking out the window. 

Her original intention had been to leave town, just leave it all behind and start someplace new, but the reality of only thirteen dollars in her checking account had killed that dream. The bar had been her second option, someplace to kill the pain this night had brought her, makes her forget the thousands of lies she had been told during her life. Obviously Jody had the same idea. 

"Hey Tex, I realize that probably one of three witty and charming things you have in you little repertoire, but could you shut it, we're having a moment." Simone held back the laugh at Jody's statement; she did at least have a sense of humor, something that was definitely needed to survive in this insane little burg. "Simone get your stuff, we're going." 

"Now wait just a minute here, little sister and us were in the middle of a conversation." Beau said, as he stood awkwardly trying for intimidating and failing miserably. 

"Spell conversation…no forget that spell underage… hey just say 'contributing to the delinquency of a minor'." Jody took a chair form a nearby table and hoped onto it, standing tall over both men. "Or hope bout this, how bout you look me in the eye, and see if I give a damn." 

~~~

 The sincerity in his eyes pulled her in, it wasn't Julian Crane asking, it was her brother." Of course." 

"Thank you," Julian released a breath he was holding, and looked away. "I've done very few good things in my life, and all of them are canceled out by the bad, and I know I haven't shown it, but I do love you I've wronged you Sheridan, and sorry won't cut it…." 

"Yes it will." Right now she could see it clearly, what her other saw every time she looked into his eyes, that quality that drew Eve to him, 'The real Julian.' And he wasn't this larger then life Crane, he was just a boy, older then most, but just a naïve and shy as others, he was just a boy, who had be made a man , by someone who had thought the job require he be cold and ruthless, and this man, this boy, she could forgive. "Trust me Julian I know the damage 'Father' can cause." 

"Sheridan you don't…" 

"Yes, Julian I do…" At her tone, he raised his heard and stared at her accepting her nod as what it was, an acknowledgement of his guilt. 

"Then why are you helping me?" 

"Because you're my brother, and if we don't stop this cycle, Alistair's sick little cycle will continue, and destroy the next generation of Cranes', no one will be safe, Fox the girls, Jody, little Ethan everyone will be affected." 

"He's already started on Fox…" The thought made him slightly ill, that his son was almost exactly like him at that age, already on hiss way to destruction. 

"But it's not too late, not if we determined to end t, and we are so how can I help?" 

The answer was interrupted, by the entrance of Jack Barns head of Crane security; he gave Sheridan a small nod of recognition, before, turning to Julian." Mr. Crane, we have a slight problem with the situation we're handling." 

Julian gave the guard a chilling glare at the interruption, but nodded." I have no secrets from my sister, speak freely." 

The guard looked surprised at the statement, and stared at Julian in shock, the first and most important lesson he ever learned at Crane Mansion, the were tons  secrets in Crane Manor, and none of the Crane women by  blood or marriage suppose to find them out. Mr. Crane didn't trust women he said they were too hormonal, but maybe he should have had his oldest checked out too. "Sir it has been reported that the uh…subject along with a girl identify... as Simone Russell are engaged in a situation at the 'Desperate Times Saloon', that could most likely become violent, her guards wish to know if you'd like them to intercede." 

The guard was once again the subject of a dirty look, as Julian stared at the man annoyed beyond belief." Of course you dolt, what's the point of having guards if at the very least you protect her from herself." Jack took out a cell phone, and began speaking quietly." Get the car ready, I'm on my way." Julian turned and gave his sister a small apologetic smile." I'm sorry can we do this later, I want to be on hand for this." 

Sheridan shook her head, and began walking ahead of him. "Don't worry, we can continue on the way." 

"May I enquire why you're accompanying me?" 

"Well, from what I briefly saw, you seem to have some sort of tentative relationship with Jody, but I doubt on your charming day, you could handle Simone Russell." 

Julian paused just inside the door, the memory of the angry young lady that stormed out earlier, caused him to give a slight shiver, too much like her mother AND father. "Good Point." 

~~~

The moment that Jody jumped on the chair, any conversation and other activity in the small bar stopped dead. Couples paused mid dance to stare at the foursome, in the corner. 

Simone cowered at the attention, the last thing she needed was a spotlight on another dysfunctional part of her screwed up life, unfortunately her new found 'sister', had no such problems. 

"Hey now….' Beau's companion started to speak up as he rose, but when Jody pointed a finger at him, he quickly retook his seat. 

"No you hear." Jody's eyes narrowed and she clinched her fist to her side, to keep form swinging. "I'm having what has to be the worst day in the history of bad days." "I've found birth parents that I WASN'T searching for, one that I can't stand, and the other that according to town gossip cant stand on his own two feet, my stepfather is psychotic, and one of my POSSILBE Step-mother's, can't even legally drink." "I come in here in hopes of relieving some stress, only to find you and Woody Allen over here trying to pick up my half-sister with alcohol, and lame come ons." The breath she took was supposed to becalming, but it merely came out like a hiss, of annoyance. "Now I'm not a violent person, but you folks are pushing my pass my freaking breaking point."

Simone removed her head form her hands, and watched the scene with growing horror, she hadn't ever seen Jody McKoy upset, but for some reason she was getting the feeling it would be like watching an episode of 'The Hulk'. In fact she was sure of it, every time the older woman tightened her jaw it was like hearing her say 'You wouldn't like me, when I'm angry.' She felt it so strongly she was sure she was sure she was passing it on to the other companions in the corner, because every time Jody did it, they took a step back, but her 'big sister' was far from finished.

"Now you and tweedle dumber have exactly three seconds to get out my face, cause the second I get off this chair, I'm going to be set to break stuff, and my top priority is your big dumb a@#, got me?" 

Simone horror turned to humor, as she watched the men give a shaky nod, and clear off. She personally wasn't scared of Jody but she could see how it could happen. The strange combination of the look in her eye, the tone of her voice , and more importantly the two foreboding men that arrived mid-rant wearing Crane Security Blazers, and the their oh so noticeable bulges on the their right sides, created an intimidating picture, while at the same time killing her plans. "Happy now?" 

The sarcasm was heavy almost as heavy as her anger mounting against the younger woman. This evening was all kinds of aggravating. "Yes and you're welcome."  Jody said as she prepared to step down form the chair only to have two sets of hand lift her down, she turned quickly one hand raised in fist, and asked with narrowed eyes. "Who the HELL are you?" 

"Crane Security." 

Jody caught what she was sure, delight in the Simone's eyes, as she said the statement, and asked cautiously." How do you know that?"  
  


"The badge on their blazers, oh… and Julian and Sheridan Crane walking thought the door, is also a large hint." 

Jody turned and looked heavenward, before groaning out loud. "This night couldn't get any worse could it?" 

~~~

Would you guys believe this took me a week and half, and it's not even finish, plus it's only a filler chapter? Fortunately the second part is almost finished, and I think I may have a little surprise for you guys a little later on so check back soon.

Thanx

Cole


	30. Are you ready?

~@~@ Fallen Ch.27 Part 2

I disclaim

It was too quiet, that there should be lots of noise when you world is falling apart. Yelling and screams of pain and anguish, anything but silence, but why out of all that happened tonight would this one thing be right when nothing else was.

Her baby was alive.  The 22-year-old nightmare was over, her baby; the first person she had loved with everything was alive.  But the reunion she dreamed of in her mind hadn't happened, though why it would. In her mind her 'baby boy' would run into her arms for a fierce hug, and talk about how much he missed her and loved her. Jody wasn't a boy, and definitely wasn't missing her, if anything her oldest was disappointed by the revelation. 

And why shouldn't she, from the beginning since she first shown up, there had been distrust between them, no shared respect or even acknowledgement of skills, just animosity." She's just like her father." 

"Mom?" Eve looked up form her looked at the floor, and meet her daughter Whitney's eyes. The eyes were confused, and full of hurt, much like she guessed Simone and Jody's were, wherever they were. "Can you…I…what?" 

"Jody is just like her father" Eve patted the spot beside her as she prayed her daughter would comply, when she did, Eve gave her grateful nod she grabbed her hand giving it a supportive squeeze.  "Julian was obnoxious and arrogant and when I first met him, I hated him. " " but he had a way about him, he was so sure of himself, and yet at the same time so sure he'd fail that he was always switching from scared little boy to overconfident man, just like Jody was tonight." 

"I don't think I ever seen that, the times that I've talked to her, she's been anything but scared."  At her mother's raised eyebrow she explained. "I've talked to her on occasion; she's really nice, talking with her helped a lot." 

"I'm glad, I wasn't very fair to Jody, judging her so quickly, but I saw it right away… that part of Julian that I always disliked, and I just ran with it." She released her daughters' hand, and smoothed down her hair. "I think it's wonderful that you and Jody get along."  "She was just so angry…."

"Jody." 

"Jody. Simone."  She stood and moved toward the window, staring at the starless night. Somewhere out there two of her children were furious at the world at large. "Why aren't you?" 

"What?" 

"Why you aren't angry at me, you should be furious, outraged, all the things I've told you, taught you have been lies." 

"No they weren't, it was just told from the wrong perception. Yes you should have told us that things you warned us against were based on your own personal experience, but it might have been painful for you." "I'm not angry because I understand." Whitney shrugged at her mother's blank stare." I didn't want to love Chad , I couldn't stand him either, but Theresa was right, you can't help who you love, because your heart has a mind of it's own and loving someone changes the one way you view life and how you live it." 

"She's right." Both women turned and found Chad leaning against the doorframe, and a small smile on his face as he looked toward the doctor, "How you doing Dr. Russell?" 

"I'm better thank you, and I do mean for everything." 

"Anytime." Chad said as he changed his focus to look at Whitney, his eyes softening. "And you, how's it going?"

"Much better, my mother was just explaining some things to me." 

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Chad began turning away when Eve's voice stopped him.

"No, Chad I want you to stay and hear me this too, you've been punished for some of my past mistakes, the least I owe you and is the back story." 

~~~

Julian walked toward them something between a smile and a grimace on his face." Good Evening ladies." Both women merely glared showing a definite likeness that he hadn't caught til that moment. "Out for a night on the town, I see." 

Simone rolled her eyes, and began walking toward the door, when she felt a hand pull her back. "Yes?" 

"Don't 'yes' me, little sister, we got some talking to do." 

"About what? I have nothing to say to YOU." There it was again the accusation in her voice, and now Simone knew why. For a few moments she had like she could actually like her new 'sister', but then the Cranes walked in, and it hit her. Jody was one of them, and not just one of them, but the one responsible for ripping her families to shreds.

"You have a lot to say like 'sorry' or 'thank you', or how about a reason for this act of stupidity would be alright now too." 

Simone turned around, fuming. "What the Hell do I have to be sorry for you're the one that stuck her nose in my business?" 

"If getting picked up by two grown men is 'your business' then we have more to talk about then I thought." 

Noticing that Jody hands was still on her arm, Simone shook it off, and stepped up to her sister, meeting her icy blues.

"Ladies…" Julian stepped forward ready to intervene, but was pulled back Sheridan, who shook her head, while the two women continued to face off.

"If you think I'm going to listen to you…" Simone started but was cutoff quickly by the other woman's laugh

"Listening requires a mind, and I have seen NO PROOF that you have been given one of those that is in working order. So why don't I rant for a little while, and any you catch you look up in the dictionary later, okay?" 

"Why you little…" 

"Whoa… check your vision little sister, I ain't little, or at least not as little as you." To demonstrate her point she straightened her shoulders, which showed her to be her half a foot taller then her younger sibling, a fact which Jody relished, if you were to go by the glint in her eye." Now I don't know how Whitney handle your LITTLE wisecracking @$$ , but I ain't the one." Jody closed the small gap separating her from Simone and gave feral grin that was pure Crane. "Act right before you get smacked right."

Once again Julian steeped forward ready to end the escalating fight, when Sheridan pulled him back, he looked at her questioning but she only nodded toward the girls and whispered. "It's the only way." 

Ignoring the conversation going around them Simone narrows her eyes at her opponent, before she lifts her hand and slaps her Jody across the face, leaving a growing red mark. "Act Right or…." 

"Get smacked right." Jody says as her hands shots out and caught the younger women on the chin, knocking her down. 

~~~

Antonio looked down at the bed again critically, before sighing in frustration and ripping the sheets off completely, unaware that he was being watched from the door." Damn sheets." 

"What are you trying for hospital corners?" 

He swiveled around meet Kay's eyes, and began twisting the sheets around his hand. "Ah Jody said you could have the guest room, what she neglected to mention was that we've never had guest so, it's actually just a room where we threw in a couch that folds out." 

"Yeah that sounds like Jody." Kay she watched Antonio nod, and then let the silence fill the room, they hadn't had anything to say to each other since they left the Crane Party. Concern for their friends had overridden their earlier passion, and now all that was left was awkward silence. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" 

"Yeah." He nodded glad to have something else to focus on. "Jody's tough, she'll bounce back form this, she just needs to sleep on it." 

Kay nodded, and then looked at Antonio questioningly. "You know she not in her room right, that she took her car and bolted?" again and 

"Yeah, I fell sorry for whatever runs into her tonight." 

The silence fell again and Kay let her gaze fall to the fold out mattress, and then mistakenly to Antonio. He had gotten rid of the tux, which hadn't really done anything to quench his good looks, if anything the pajama bottoms, and wife beater just added a new fantasy, the growing list in her head. Worse yet the shirt just showcase the scratches she left on him from their earlier dalliance. "Uh… let me help, after all it's my bed right?" 

"Okay." Antonio handed one side of the sheet to her, flinching when his hand brushed hers, and he felt his blood began to boil. Jody had handed her some clothes before she made her disappearing act, unfortunately clothes that were fitted to Jody's body, dwarfed Kay, basically drooping all over showing more skin then the dress she had taken off." Uh let's start at the top and do it that way okay?" 

"Okay." They moved quickly not speaking or looking at each other, and doing their best to not to touch, and the finished result of a made bed, left them feeling accomplished but no better then when they left off before.

 "So I'll just leave you to rest, and…" 

"Antonio…" 

"Kay." He stopped just inside the door and turned round to face her. " Tonight isn't the night to get into this." 

"But there is something to get into right?" She waited anxiously holding her breathe, the feelings she was developing for Antonio were too close to the feelings she had about Miguel, and no way was she going through that again, for anything else then true love." I'm not imaging things or having another breakdown am I?" 

In answer to her question he moved inches from her, and touched her cheek with his hand. "You're not having another breakdown, there's something." 

"Good." Kay inched closer unable to bear even the smallest distance between them, she licked her lips, and began to arch her neck when the ringing of a cell phone broke the spell surrounding them. She looked over at her handbag and realized that it was her phone." Excuse me?" 

"Sure." Antonio backed up practically ran from the room, he paused outside the door. He was about to take a deep breath when he heard the phone in the kitchen ringing. 

A few minutes later he was stood in front of the 'guest room' door dressed and ready to knock, when Kay opened the door, back in her ball gown, zipping up her purse." Hey what's going on?" 

"I need a ride that was Simone she's in …." 

"Jail." Antonio finished for her already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" A look of confusion marred Kay's features.

"Jody. Also in jail." He held up his keys, and gave a warily smile." And they say New York in the city that never sleeps." 


	31. Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE

~@~@ Fallen Ch.28

*** I'm changing the history of Eve and Julian, of course Passion does that on a daily basis, but I'm changing it form the Hidden Passion's version, which I usually like to stick with.

~~~

"I can't believe I listened to you." 

Sheridan looked over at her brother through the prison bars, and shook her head. "No you didn't because if you listened we wouldn't be in jail." 

"You told me to let them fight." 

"Yes I did, and if you done that instead of getting in-between them, we wouldn't be here." 

"What was I suppose to do, let them duke it out like WWE Superstars?" 

"YES." The threesome consisting of Sheridan, Jody, and Simone, said glaring daggers at the man seated in the other cell.

Jody turned and looked at the man shaking her head, as she rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward." You see Julian, with dominant personalities like the one me and little sister possess, its best if it's established earlier on who is the MORE dominant of the two." At his blank look she sighed." By kicking her butt, I let her know who was in charge." 

"You didn't kick my butt, it was a tie." Simone said from her cot before turning back to continue staring at the wall.

"Why don't you TIE a yellow ribbon around that delusion?" Simone keeps her back to the wall ignoring the woman, as Jody shakes her head." Were you conscious during the fight?"

Fed up Simone jumps off the cot, and glares at the older woman. "I got some good shots in." 

"Yeah, at Sheridan."  She scoffed, before looking over at her new Aunt." How's your eye?" 

"Black and Blue, but I'm probably doing better then him." She nodded toward Julian, who admittedly got the worst of the bar room brawl. He had foolishly tried to help Simone up, after the first punch Jody threw drop the girl on the floor, but he didn't count on T.C.'s daughter trying to charge her oldest sister, or not being able to move from her path in time. When he regained his standing, he found himself in the middle of a burgeoning war, and trying to defend the three women he was concerned about, much less himself was an impossibility of the largest scale. "How are your ribs Julian?"

"Broken, as is my pride and my faith in Crane Security." He winces slightly as he lifts his broken body of the cot, and tilts his head to an angle that doesn't cause his jaw to ache. "Tell me Miss Russell; was it necessary to hit me, with a chair?"

~~~

"My father wasn't a good man." Eve leaned against the window, and looked out at the Crane grounds." He was college professor with a very dark side." She let her mind wander back to her home in Boston, the small Victorian on Delaney Avenue. She could close her eyes and see the front porch where she and Liz would play, the tree outside her bedroom window that became her escape, and most of all she could see her father's angry face, as he beat them and their mother. "It was all smiles in public and tears and bruises when we got home." 

"Arthur Johnson was a perfectionist, and everything was done his away, or not at all." She sat down in a chair near the window, unable to meet her daughter's eyes. "It was only because of its prestigious history that he even permitted me to attend Boston College." "He wanted me at his school, where he could keep an eye on me." 

" Once I started school, I felt free, after years of having to check in with my father, and watch my step, I was given these new liberty's, he didn't get angry when I was late for dinner, because he assumed I was studying and wanted me to do well, I was making friends something I couldn't do before." 

" One of my friends talked me into going to this Jazz club, called 'Claude's' , I liked jazz it was one of the only things me and my father had in common, so I went , and that's where I met Julian." She finally turned to her daughter and gave a small smile." The man that greeted you tonight was the man I met, the one I loved." 

"I'm sorry Dr. Russell; I just find it really hard to see Julian Crane, as the guy you're describing." 

Eve nodded." Trust me, Chad I know, I saw the change and could hardly believe it myself, but it's true." "I resisted Julian, at first, he was everything my mother and father warned me about, but he has a way about him, that makes you want to know him, save him, and that's what I wanted to do." 

" I had taken a job at Claude's, things had started to get really bad at home, and the only time I felt half way decent was when I went there, so  started singing, at Julian's encouragement." 

"Mom?" 

"Yes?" 

Whitney hesitated with her question, fearing the question almost as much as the answer." What was going on at home?" 

Eve's eyes darkened as she remembered her sister angry confession about just how sick and twisted Arthur Johnson was, before turning to look at her daughter, shaking her head softly." I'm sorry Whitney, but that not my story to tell, suffice to say my father took evil to new heights." "Strangely enough I think he and Alistair would get along, because it was at the same time that Julian began getting pressured to be more of a 'Crane', and it was working." " The charming man I meet the first night was coming around less, and less, and more often he would just sit at the bar drinking until the early morning hours." 

She looked at Whitney, and felt tears prick her eyes." I wanted to save him, so I tried, no matter what mood he was in he was a gentleman, always offering to drive me home, so one night I let him." 

_Flashback_

_"I really appreciate you taking me home Julian." _

_"No problem." _

_She watched him, with concern he was barley paying attention to her choosing instead to focus on the taillights in front of him. "I'm glad you came tonight, the place was starting to get pretty dull." _

_"Yeah." _

_"Julian what's wrong?" _

_"Nothing." _

_" That's not true, Julian usually by now, you would have asked me out at least 8 times, you'd be telling jokes, not just staring blankly ahead, I thought you said I was your friend?"_

_Julian stopped at the light and turned to look at her, noting the sadness in her eyes." Of course you are." _

_"Then tell me what's wrong?" _

_ "You wouldn't understand, you don't know what it's like not to be good enough." _

_"Yes, I would." Eve covered his hand on the gearshift." Julian trust me, I know what you mean." _

_He met her eyes, and saw the understanding, the kind of understanding that came from painful experience." Eve would you like to get some coffee?"_

_"No." She watched his face fall, and gave a little grin. "But I could use nightcap." _

_Julian face broken into a large grin, as he shifted gears, and made a U-turn, heading toward the heart of the city._

" That's how it started, two friends consoling each other over their bad fathers, as times got worse we used other things to get us through, eventually we fell in love and into drugs, and by that time, I couldn't hide it anymore, and I didn't want to." "So when my father confronted about my failing grades, I just left, I went straight to Julian's and stayed there." 

"Things were good, or as good as they could be when you're constantly drugged, but then I got pregnant, and it started it fall apart, Julian's mother had just died, and Alistair had spent the bulk of his time managing the company, and being with her, and with her gone, he finally noticed what was happing in Julian's life and he wasn't pleased" Eve looked at Whitney and gave a sad shake of her head." Your father has always been right about one thing, Alistair Crane is a racist, you won't find a bigger one in the country, so his son, living with some black junkie wanna be jazz singer, wasn't at all acceptable." "And the baby made it worst, the baby was proof" 

"I liked to say that Julian stood by me, but… he couldn't his mother's death, it took all the good that Julian had in him, and so when Alistair threatened him, Julian caved, and I was alone." Whitney eyes began to tear, and Eve moved forward to wipe away the tears. "Honey, its okay Julian leaving was for the best; if he hadn't left I wouldn't have gotten clean, or began going back to school." 

"But you lost your baby… Mr. Crane stole your child." 

"Yes, Alistair did." She picked up her daughters hand and held next to her heart. "But, if he hadn't I wouldn't have meet T.C., nor had you or Simone, and I can't imagine my life without you I just wish…" 

"That Jody could have been part of it." Whitney said as she nodded, wondering if the father could have ever accepted Jody, or if Simone ever would.

Eve opened her mouth to speak, stopped when some noise from the hallway, caught her attention, she looked at her daughter pleadingly." God please don't let there be more." 

"I got it Dr. Russell." Chad stood and opened the door, interrupting two maids who were chatting furiously in the hall. "Excuse me, what's going on?" 

Phyllis looked at the other maid, who merely shrugged and walked away, before answering." We're sorry Mr. Harris; it's just that we're looking for the young Mr. Crane." 

"Fox." At her nod, Chad gave a sigh." Fox left with Theresa a while ago." 

"Oh dear." 

"Why, what's wrong?" 

"It appears that the older Mr. Crane and Miss Crane went to help the newest Crane, and have well…" She stepped closer to him, and lowered her voice, to a whisper." They've ended up in jail, sir." 

"What?!?"

Phyllis, looked past Chad's shoulder, and stared in horror, as Eve and Whitney, moved into the doorway, shock and confusion blatant on their faces. She looked at the young man, muttered an 'I'm sorry', before scurrying away.

~~~

"How the hell did you three, end up here?" 

Sheridan whipped her head around and tried to come up with an answer to Luis's question, when another voice interrupted. 

"SIMONE JOANNE RUSSELL, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" 

Jody looked at her red-faced step-father, and rolled her eyes." Oh fear not peasants, the voice of reason has arrived." 

"Shut your mouth CRANE." 

"Bite me Russell." Jody said mimicking his gruff voice, and angry tone.

T.C. charged toward the cell, and pointed an accusing finger at Jody." Don't think I don't know your role in this." 

Jody moved toward the bars, and glared at him." Don't go thinking I care." 

"Can we please stop this?" Sheridan asked stepping closer to her new niece and pulling her away, motioning for Luis to do the same with T.C. "I think we've had enough drama and animosity to last a lifetime, much less the night" 

"Stay out this Sheridan." 

"Don't take that tone with my sister." Julian slowly rose from his cot, and tried to straighten his posture, but the bruised flesh, and aging bones prevented the aura he was going for, and Instead he looked drunk and like he was about to fall. 

"For once I agree with Julian, there's no need to get upset with Sheridan she didn't create this situation, T.C." Luis said as he yanked the man back from the bars. 

"Yes, we have only my lying tramp of a wife to blame for this MESS." The last word was yell, and clearly directed at Jody, who merely looked him up and down, before she laughed and sat back down.

"STOP IT." Simone jumped up and ran toward the bars, her brown eyes blazing with anger." You don't the rights to call her that."  

"Honey bear…" 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." She stepped back as he reached for her, and shook her head in disgust. "You don't get to act like you care about me when you treat my mother like garbage." 

"It's complicated sweetheart…"

"No it's not, you're both screwed up, and I don't want to deal with either one you." 

T.C. stepped back like he been punched in the gut, and drew in a ragged breathe." Well you're going to have to, because I just paid your bail." 

Jody moved and shook her head, while pointing a finger at her step father." Two things, first I 'd think you more then anyone would know that slavery was outlawed, so by paying her bail you didn't actually buy her, second thing directed to Luis…." She looked at the officer, and raised an eyebrow." Where's your brother with my bail?" 

"I'm here." Antonio walked into the holding room, with Kay behind, who looked to stunned at the people in the cell to do anything more then let her jaw drag on the floor." Your bails been paid, along with Sheridan's." The woman behind him, hit in the head, and he briefly glared before he muttered something.

"What was that Tony?" 

"He said Julian too." Kay shoots a brief smile, toward Julian." You're free to go Mr. Crane." An officer comes from behind her, and moves toward the cell door, opening them both up, allowing them to go.

"Come on Simone." T.C. gave his daughter a pointed look as motioned toward the door. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"Really and where are you going to go?" 

"She can stay with me." Jody threw an arm around the young woman shoulders, and glared at T.C." As long as I got a home, my baby sister got a home, let's go." They walked out of the cell past T.C., but stopped at the door, where Eve stood leaning against the doorjamb, with tears in her eyes. "If you'll excuse us?" 

Eve stepped out of the door, and watched as Simone and Jody walked out arm in arm, barley acknowledging her presence. She turned back to the room, only to find T.C. stand less then a foot away from her, radiating more anger then she ever remembered.

"I hope you're happy, because this is ALL YOUR FAULT." 

She looked back as she watched two of her children walk out together, and gave T.C. a tearful smile." Actually T.C. that is one of the greatest sites I had ever seen."  


	32. Knowledge, you can use

~@~@ Fallen Ch.29

I disclaim

*** Special thanks Megera, Courtaney, and Bailey0, I'm sorry that that it takes so long to update, but I'm glad you guys are still reading.

~~~

"Eve?"  Julian walked over to her cautiously , she had been dangerously quiet since T.C. had stormed out, still in fact staring at direction that her children took" What are you doing here?" 

"I…" Eve finally turned form the doorway, and gasped at the sight, Julian looked at though he been the lone survivor of a car crash, bloody lip, scars framing his face, his body sagging from what she guessed were several beatings. "What happened to you?" She looked past him, to pose the question to Sheridan, only to the find the blond look only slightly better then her brother." What happened to both of you?" 

"I can answer that."  Sam stepped into the small room, motioned for them to follow him to his office, when they reached it he closed door, shutting out the gawking officers." Apparently your daughters happened to them." 

"Jody and Simone, did this?" Eve asked as she moved closer to Julian and began inspecting his bruises.

"Well more accurately Simone did that." Pointing to Julian, and gave a similar nod toward Sheridan." Did you need medical supplies Eve?" At her nod, he motioned toward Luis, who left the room returning with a large first aid kit, that he handed to the doctor." According to witness most of Jody's blows were centered on Simone, and two gentlemen that we're still holding downstairs." 

"So they were fighting with each other." Eve stopped tending Julian hands, and dropped her head in disappointment, in her mind she knew that it was a strong possibility, and in fact the only thing she thought could be happening, between the two girls, but a small glimmer of hope, had begun forming in her chest with Whitney's hesitant acceptance. 

"I'm sorry to report that 'fight', is a gross understatement for what happened tonight."  Julian rubbed his shoulders, and winced at the pain. "It was like watching Wrestlepoolza, there were body slams, and hair pulling…"

Sheridan removes the ice pack Luis had handed her." Chair shots." She gives Eve a small smile." Simone must know how to play tennis too, because she got a hell of an arm, and her aims a little off, but everything else was dead on." 

"This is wonderful, my life falls apart, and my children are trying to kill each other, I'm sure it could get worse I just can't imagine how?" 

"Well, let me clear up the confusion." Sam takes a sit on the edge of his desk. "We've had several calls for back up, from practically every other security agency in town." He removed a list of phone messages, and began dropping them on his desk." Crane Security, Hospital Security, James Security, they patrolled several private neighborhoods, and the high school, the reporters have descended on Harmony in mass." 

Julian opens the bag holding his personal belongings and takes out the blinking cell phone." Hello?" He gives an eye roll, and drops his head." No just stop, it's become obvious that this situation is beyond you, I'll simply have to trust the Harmony Police department. " He closes the phone, and turns to look at Sam Bennett, for several years he had hated this man, Ethan's true father, a man whose family he had helped his father destroy, and now the only man that could actually be capable of helping him protect his family." Chief Bennett, I realize how ridiculous it is of me, to ask for help, after…"

"Years of treating me like some moron rent-a-cop that you just couldn't get rid of." Sam finished for the man. "Julian, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I think it's time we put aside any past assumptions we've made about each other, in order to make sure, that this… situation an mess free as possible, I think we could put aside our dislikes if for no other reason then to protect the innocents involved, like Jody, Simone, and Whitney." 

"Yes, we'll need to work together." Julian turns to look at Luis, and catches his eye, and motions above the door of the office. Luis moves toward the door, and at Julian's prompting reached above the jamb, he pulls his hand back down, and reveals a microphone, at Sam insistent, he passes it along to his boss, who looks at Julian questioningly, who merely mouths. 'Alistair.'

~~~

The atmosphere of the car was tense to say the least, although they maintained a united front, at the police station, Jody and Simone where still as close as their previous fist fight indicated. Separating quickly once they reached the parking lot and Simone went as far as to dust off Jody touch from her clothes. The move only made her oldest sister chuckle. The mood was so charged Kay was sure the sexual tension that she and Antonio were feeling was actually helping matters.

"So, did you guys have fun tonight?" Antonio asked as he paused at a stop light and lightly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Kay and Simone glared at him from the back seat, Jody actually smiled." You know truthfully I did." 

"Yeah I somehow, thought you would." Antonio let his eyes return to the road, and barely keep the grin from surfacing." And you Simone, you okay back there?" 

"Just Peachy." 

Jody turned around in her seat, and looked back at the girl." Put some pep in your step Tony, I think baby sister you could use some medical attention, or I guess in her guess helpful medical attention." No one laughed, and she explained."  Helpful, because before it was ME a doctor beating her senseless."  She turned back, and laughed at her own joke, and found Tony, and even Kay snicker along with her, much to Simone disgust." Oh come on, if can't laugh at yourself, how are you ever going put this whole thing behind you, and trust me you should put it behind you." 

"And that's what you're going to do." Simone sat and glared at the woman's head." You could just find your birth parents, one a town joke and the other the town's biggest liar, and just move one, completely ignoring the fact that it makes you grandchild to one of the richest man in the world, and then it completely destroyed a family." "You're that self-evolved that it doesn't bother you, that you and you only are the sole reason for the destruction of my life." 

"WOW." Jody glances in the rearview mirror and meets the other girls' eyes. "Aren't you just 'Miss Woe is Me 2004'?" She turns in her sit, and meets the girls glare dead on, before looking briefly at Kay." Let me tell you something that will help ensure that you live a long guilt free life, listen up Bennett, you too Tony, cause this the kind of knowledge that you should always remember." "Life is rough, people come and go, some hurt you, some help you, but at the end of the day, you and you alone are responsible for the hell or heaven that your life becomes." " But I will give you this one gift Simone, because you're young , and you are in for a hellish ride, I will gladly take the blame for this night, and for hell your life is about to become, so go ahead and blame me for all the lies Eve ever told, and T.C.'s temper, Liz's flirting, and hell even you losing coffee boy to Whitney, blame me for it all, but do yourself a favor and don't look in the mirror ever again, or your precious little world will crumble." 

Antonio stopped the car, in the driveway, or at least as close tot eh drive way as he could get, with all the reporters surrounding the house. "I think we have a problem." 

Jody looks out the window, and nods." You think." She unbuckles her seatbelt, and unlocks the door." Tony drive around the back and sneak the girl into the house, you may want to call Hank or Sam and get some cops up here, and I'll take the front door, and see if I can get rid of them." 

Kay snapped out of her thoughts, and focused on the throng of reporters surrounding Jody's house, and recognized the bad feeling building in her gut for what it was, Trouble." I don't think that's a good idea Jody, why don't we just call my dad, and rive around until they leave." 

"Cause they won't leave not without a story, or some pictures, and to tell the truth, and still in the mood to fight, so I'm kinda looking forward to it." That said she jumped out the car, and slammed the car door, drawing the reporters attention, as Antonio gunned the engine and backed out the drive, going the opposite direction then Jody told him to go.

~~~

Sam looked at the mike, with distaste, before dropping it to the ground, and crushing it under his heel, his picked up the remains, and opened the window, tossing it out. "Julian, would you like to tell me, just how you knew Alistair had a mike in my office, and why he does?" 

" Alistair, has always had a seemingly accurate sixth sense, about the things that go in this town, which made me think that he either had spies, or 'ears' everywhere, as for the way, well I'm afraid I can't help you, my father shares the town's view, that I'm an incompetent loser, and so he rarely confides in me."  Julian looks briefly at Eve and Sheridan, before meeting the other mans eyes." However those time, that he has, have been quite enlightening, and I'll think you'll find in some cases quite criminal." 

Luis straightens and looks over at Julian, eyes wide." Excuse, I think I'm dreaming, are you offering information about your father and his criminal tendencies to us." 

Sheridan moves to stand behind her brother, and rubs his shoulder." It's no dream, Julian and I both, are quite willing to give any and all information we have about our father, in exchange of course for full immunity, on any involvement we may have had even unwittingly." 

Sam put up a hand to stop them." Hold on first off for that, I would need the D.A." Luis took the hint, and left the office, running to make the call." Second, why now all of the sudden, after years of the silent wall being built around the Cranes, now Sheridan, I can understand, but you Julian, even with tonight revelations, I'm at a loss as to your motivation." 

"Don't you see Sam; it's because of tonight that he has to." Eve says reminding everyone that she too is in the room. "Alistair went to great pains to see that our child never saw daylight as a Crane, and I have no doubt that unless, his power base is taken away, he will do anything necessary to rid himself of any embarrassment."

"And I happen to know that my father will kill… to keep a secret, hidden." Julian said, taking his sisters hand, and gripping it tightly. 

Luis reenters the room, and looks at Sam, nodding." D.A. Vickers is on his way, over." 

Sam looks at the people assembled, and nodded. "Good, it looks like we'll be building a case against Alistair Crane."  

~~~

Well, this story is coming to a close, but have no fear, there's a sequel in coming. However I'm trying to tie up most loose ends, so please give me a reply if you have any questions you want answered in these last chapters, or in the sequel, or maybe even in another fic.

Thank you 

Cole


	33. Girl Talk

~@~@ Fallen Ch.30

I disclaim

~~

Simone felt awkward to say the least, after dropping off Jody, Antonio had decided to take Kay advice, and drive around till Harmony PD could get rid of the reporters, he said he didn't want her to have to deal with them, but he keep looking at Kay as he said it. Suddenly as if noticing she were alone in the world, she finally began taking in the night activities, that didn't involve her.

When she had first Kay arrive at the party it had been with Jody, Hank, and Antonio. Hank and Jody had obviously been there together, she remembered clearly thinking how cute they were together, but Kay and Antonio had been different. He had been valiantly attempting conversation, and she had been shutting him down at every opportunity. 

Then when she had gone to look for her friend, she found that both Kay and Antonio had disappeared only reappearing when after the bombshell had been dropped. 

Antonio parked the car just outside of Harmony city limits, and turned on the radio, before looking back at the girls." Are you guys hungry, we go back in town and get something?" 

"No, that's okay." Simone looked at him, again, and noticed how he gaze lingered on Kay. "Hey Antonio, do you mind if I borrow Kay for a moment?" 

"Sure, I could use some fresh air." He stepped out the car, and walked down a few yards leaning against a tree, and began thinking about what Jody had said earlier.

Meanwhile in the girls in the car, had fallen in a crypt-like silence that was causing serious discomfort, until feed up Kay turned in seat and meet her friend's eyes head on." What?" 

"I don't know Kay you tell me." 

"Tell you what, that you're being an idiot." She shrugged." Fine you're being an idiot, things like this happen everyday, at least they do in Harmony." 

"You're such a bi…" 

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one in the car with that problem am I? 

"You're not me Kay, okay, you think you get it, but you don't." 

"I don't get it." Kay removed the clip in her hair, and shook it out, frustrated beyond belief with the stupidity surrounding her. "Three years ago, I was one of LEGITMATE three children, going through what I thought was a pretty mild case of middle child syndrome, I have since gotten, an annoying cousin, and two count them two brothers." "I'm now the illegitimate child of Grace 'Hastings' and Sam Bennett." Simone looked away, but still had a defiant tilt in her chin, that made her friend continue. "I don't understand what it's like "She shook her head." You're right, I don't understand how you could luck out like you did, and still be this monumentally stupid, and angry." Fed up with the conversation, she kicks opens the backdoor and is about to leave when she turns back to her friend, tears moistening her eyes." You better watch it Simone, this kind of anger takes you down a dangerous road." 

~~

**CLICK**

Sheridan looked at the tape recorder in the middle of the interrogation room table. There it was that click signified the end of her time as 'Alistair Cranes' daughter', sure it was only a superficial title, but it had weighted her down none the less. 

The title, like the man associated with it was tainted, and it brought nothing but pain. If she needed any indication of that she need only to look over at her brother, and Eve. 

Now there was a painful sight. 

Julian bruises had hindered 'the strong able body man 'look that he had been pulling off since she saw him earlier today, and what the revelation and beating hadn't taken from him, watching Eve crumble had. He had been seated leaning back in the chair across from her, his story had been more in depth and informative then anything she had to add to their fathers list of crimes, dating back before she was even born. 

The stories he told had frightened her, and she knew they sickened Sam and the D.A., but nothing had keep Julian from telling the story, until he came to his time with Eve, then his voice faltered, got lower, so low they had to ask him to speak louder, but even with his voice booming you could hear the heartbreak, the excruciating pain that period has caused. 

The only joy they had known had been there love, and the epitome of that love had been their child, that Alistair took. 

And it was still there, she looked at Eve, and she could see the shadows, some caused by T.C. and Simone's quick denouncement of her, but the rest were older, as though then been there hidden just under the surface, shadows that were mirrored in her brothers eyes. 

That was when it hit her, Eve and Julian could have as surely been her and Luis, given enough time, and bitterness. It was part of his curse, to belittle his children, until them; themselves were the ones destroying their happiness.

"Sheridan?" 

Hearing her name she looked up and met his eyes, god she loved his eyes." Yes, Luis?" 

"Uh…. I just thought you might need a ride home?" 

"Uh…" 

"I've already called for a car to come get us, Sheridan."  Julian spoke, finally looking away from Eve huddle figure in the corner to meet her eyes." But the decision remains your sister." 

"Yeah." Sheridan caught her brothers meaning, it was a very clear 'put up or shut up'. "Thank you Luis, I'd appreciate that, if it wouldn't take you out of your way." 

"It won't." Luis picked her coat, and placed it over her shoulders, and let his hand linger on the small of her back, as he led her toward the door. Pausing only when she made a deliberate stop by her brother.

"I'll see you in the morning Julian; I suspect we'll have a lot to get through." Julian stood, and kissed his sister's forehead, a move he hadn't done since she was four. "We'll have a family breakfast." 

"Yes, I'll look forward to that, sister." Julian stepped back and thrust out his hand toward Luis." Thank You for your assistance Luis." 

Luis' hesitation was short, before he shook the hand. "Your welcome." He paused just inside the door. "Eve, did you need a ride too?" 

"No." Julian spoke again, before the doctor had a chance to answer." I hate to be presumptions, but I don't think it's very safe for Eve to be without protection." He turned and met Sam affirming nod. "I think it will take time to make some proper arrangements for her and all her children." 

"Okay." Luis said, nodding to the others in eh room, as he closed the door. 

"Eve?" At her name she looked at the voice, Sam gave a sympathetic smile. "Grace and I would love to have you, but it's probably safer if you at a Safe house with Whitney, until Alistair in custody, we're having adding security go over to Jody's home, but in the mean time I need to speak with Julian for a moment okay?" 

"Of course." 

An officer appeared at the door, and Sam motioned him to Eve." This is Jackson; he'll take you to my office." 

"Thank you." 

While Julian followed Eve with his eyes, he felt his gut tighten, and knew for sure that there was trouble, when Sam stood beside him. "We have a problem." 

~~

Antonio stepped off the tree, when he heard the car door slam. Then he began to wish he had listened to Jody, when he saw Kay storming toward him, she looked angry and sad. So he did the only thing he could think to do in the situation, he opened his arms, and caught her, as she fell into them." What happened?" 

"She's an idiot." 

He rubbed her back, and gave a small chuckle; sure that Kay had in fact made her feelings about Simone know to the girl. "She's having a rough night." 

"Her night is no rougher, then Jody's or Whitney's. She stepped back form him and wiped her eyes." She's scaring me, she starting to sound just like me, before I…uh…" Her eyes went blank, her complexion paling somewhat, as she remembered what." She just starting to sound a lot like me before, I let sanity take a vacation." 

"You're not crazy." He lifted her chin, and stared into her eyes, willing her to believe him." And we won't let Simone get to that place, no of us will, I promise." 

"HEY BENNETT." They looked back at the car and stepped apart as Simone moved toward them, limping slightly. "We're not done." 

"Simone…" Antonio started, but Kay put a hand to his lips to stop him, and used the other hand to push him toward the car.

"She's right." 

"I don't think this is a good idea" He looked at both of them and sighed when they ignored him, before he started walking toward the car. It wasn't until he was inside that he finally asked himself something that he'd been wondering for a while. "Since when I did start taking orders from so many women in my life?" 

Simone watched the seen with a small amount of fascination, before asking a similar question." Since we did Lopez-Fitzgerald's become so docile?"

 " Antonio been house broken, trust me the other two are still the same." Kay just shrugged her shoulders, a small smile on her face. "Now where were we?" 

"Where do you get off, our situations aren't the same." 

"Your right, your mother tried to help you avoid the life she led, yes she lied, but she always advocated against living the life she had to." " My god could you imagine  how different my life would have been if my father had just one time told me to never trust my heart to someone who could be so callous with my friendship." 

"She was a whore…." 

" No, that what your father thinks she was, but weren't you the one that told me , that ninety-five percent of everything your father said that wasn't about tennis or health was garbage." She took her friends arm, and forced her to look at her." Simone, you were the first person, to say that Chad wasn't a street punk like your father suggested he was, and taking out the whole Whitney thing, you have to admit that that if nothing else is still true." " You have always, ALWAYS, ignored everything opinion that your parents have tried to laid at door, until you proved it to yourself, you took pride in the fact that you unlike Whitney were allowed the freedom to think whatever you wanted until, you changed your own mind, so why?" "Why would this be different form any other opinion, why can't you take the time to prove it for yourself?" 

Simone walked to the tree, and let forehead rest against; the night was catching up with her." Why would she do that?"

"Do what lye about her life, or live that way at all?" Kay slid down onto the ground beneath the tree and took Simone hand and brought her down beside her. "I don't know why she ended up there with Julian, I couldn't begin to imagine, but as for the lye well…" Kay met Simone's eyes. "I had a miscarriage, during my suicide attempt, the baby couldn't survive the blood loss, and I didn't even know I was pregnant." 

"Kay…."

"No just give a minute here." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I feel sick with guilt and regret, and sick because deep down I'm relieved, because now I won't have to tell him or her, what I did." "I can't even imagine having a child, knowing that one day, that'll find out the kind of person I am." " I can completely see, how lying was better then seeing the look of disappointment, and disgust that you had when you found out that your mother wasn't the saint she was billed as." Kay and just looked at the car toward Antonio. "Can you honestly tell me that you'd want your child to hear about this night?" She turned back and met the other girl's eyes. "You're very lucky Simone, tonight your mother became my hero, and she's on a very short list, so short that the only other person on it is your oldest sister Jody." 

~~

"I had a feeling we would." Straightening to his full height he met Sam gaze head on. "How long?" 

Sam squashed the amount of respect he felt building in his chest, he felt like he was betraying T.C, but he wasn't exactly sure the man still deserved his loyalty. Forcing himself back to the present he gave a sad shake of the head." D.A. says the best we could do is five years in a minimum security prison." 

"When?" 

"D.A. can call a grand jury to meet on Monday, to prevent any escape attempts; we're going to take your father tonight." He followed Julian's eyes, as they moved toward his office. "I suggest you surrender yourself before the Grand jury meets." 


	34. In The End

~@~@ Fallen Ch.31

I disclaim

** Well ladies and gentleman here we are the last chapter of Fallen, don't fear there is a sequel, it's going to be a short series, so that I can finish up the story 'As I Am', but if you're good I may deliver some other surprises, before the story is through. I'm tying up lose ends in this chapter, so please reply if there was something I started but didn't finish up.

~~

**2:40 am******

_"Life is rough, people come and go, some hurt you, some help you, but at the end of the day, you and you alone are responsible for the hell or heaven that your life becomes."_

The line ran through Kay's head. It was so simple, that she didn't realize why she hadn't seen it before. Hecuba and Charity, her mother, everyone had always been the blame for not having Miguel, or just not being happy in general, but it was her. 

She remembered her grandfather saying something similar, but she hadn't paid him any mind, she had known that she needed to change, but she had still laid blame, still not taking any responsibility. She rose from the pullout couch slowly trying not to wake Simone, her best friend had spoken since leaving the bluff, but she knew her words were still running around her head, just like Jody's did in hers. 

Kay made her way through the house quietly trying not to wake anyone, but wasn't that surprised to find Jody on the porch, the surprise was the bat that she held firmly in her grasp. "Planning on hitting a few?" 

Jody motioned toward the front yard where a Harmony Police cruiser could clearly be seen, and then pointed a few feet beyond to a row of News Vans. "Maybe, although I think the cops here to protect the reporters from me." 

"Yeah well, words probably got out about your left hook." Kay gave the older women a look out the corner of her eye. "I for one know that Simone, will be going about it for days to come." 

"She shouldn't have hit me, I did warn her." Jody let the bat fall to her side, and turn to get a better look at Kay. "So we know what I'm doing up, what about you, how are you doing?" 

"Me?" "Why would I be someone you're concerned about right now, I mean considering everything…" 

"Considering that I'm the Crane bustard, because you've probably been making comparisons between the two situations, and it's may have brought feelings about your own family that you need to talk about or…" 

"Or?"

"Maybe that hickey on your neck the size of a fat Lopez-Fitzgerald's mouth." The side of her mouth began to twitch, and she fought the laugh the rose to the surface. "But maybe I'm just being really over sensitive." 

Kay let her head fall back against the side of the wall she was leaning against, and glared at the other women." I really hate you." 

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Jody let the laugh loose." Funny thing is I always thought it was because of my personality, but apparently it some kind of Crane pheromone that I'm giving off." "Would you like to talk about what happened with Tony tonight or are we going to drag this out." 

" What's to talk about, I am… no… was about to screw up a good healthy friendship, the first one I've had in years, for some unholy addiction I have to men with Lopez-Fitzgerald DNA." 

"And now you're not." 

"No, that would be a mistake, and I think I've made enough in my first eighteen years." 

"So now?" 

Kay just stared at the horizon, the sun would be rising in a few hours, and a new day would finally begin. "Now is a new day." 

"And that's it Yoda, now is a new day." Jody moved to stand in front of her friend, and gave her a clear look of condescension, and just shrugged her shoulders." You're getting real mature for a chick that used to think her troubles could be solved by a razor blade and six feet of dirt." 

"Well, when you really open your eyes, the world seems much larger then the town of Harmony."  She took a moment to think of how she could put it in words. "Do you think I could survive out there?" 

"What in the real world?" At her nod she gave a smile." Kay you thrive in places I think even the strongest couldn't survive, why are you considering saying so long to this fair little psychotic city on the bay?" 

"Harmony's not really located on the bay." She said absent mindedly.

"Well it's also not really Harmonious, so…" She kicked Kay lightly. "Are you leaving?" 

Kay looked out at the quiet street, even with the News Vans; it was still quiet, like the rest of the town. The town that she knew like the back of her hand, she knew that two miles behind Jody's house there was a creek, and three miles past that you could reach Harmony Park. Knew that in summer there would be a carnival, a dance in the fall, and this spring a festival. Knew that she would forever be Kay Bennett the daughter of the police chief that tried to kill herself. Knew that at some point she would have to face Miguel again, and see the look of happiness on Charity's face as she prepared to marry a boy that didn't deserve her, that Ivy would continue to target her parents' marriage, that troubles where headed this way. What she didn't know was how she was going to handle it, if she could, if she wanted too. "Yes, I'm leaving Harmony." 

Jody nodded, and then met her eyes. "Trust me, I understand, I understand so much that I have a gift for you." She picked up her bat and moved back into the house, not looking behind to see if she was being followed, just waiting patiently until Kay was in her office before shutting the door.

~~

**3:12 am******

**Cottage on ****West Side**** of Crane Estates**

"Mr. Crane, I didn't know you'd be here." 

Julian turned around and smiled at the young woman, he was starting to get it, the Johnson women gave off an aura, a feeling of calm, so he knew when he turned he'd see Whitney." I just thought I'd come by and make sure you and your mother were settled." 

"We're okay… I guess, uh…Mr. Crane?"

"Please, after all that has been revealed I think you can call me Julian." He gestured to the chair, and pulled it out for her, before sitting down in the one opposite. "Now how can I help you?" 

"My mother didn't say much when she came in, how is my sister?" At Julian's raised eyebrow, she winced." I guess I mean sisters, sorry not used to it yet." 

"It's alright child, none of us really are, as for your sisters…well." "I guess knowing Simone as you do that she's still very angry, and Jody well she is an anomaly, she seems to adapt well to whatever her situation is, but then maybe she just…" 

"Playing you." Fox said as he entered the room, and took one of the other chairs at the table." Being half Crane it's a large possibility." 

"Thank you, Nicholas, I had forgotten that cynical world view the you bring to the table." 

"Fox." Whitney said drawing the men's attention back her way. "Maybe for just tonight we could hold back on the 'I hate my parents thing', and just try to get through it." 

Fox dropped his head, his eyes' feeling with remorse, Whitney was a friend, and though he anticipated being disappointed by his parents, he knew that she held her in higher regard." I'm sorry, how is Judy?" 

"Jody." Whitney and Julian corrected.

"Once again I apologize, I'd never met her." Fox met Whitney's eyes and gave his best grin." Forgive me?" 

"Unfortunately yes." Whitney returned her attention to Julian only to find him looking at his son, with oddly, as if seeing him for the first time." Mr… Julian you okay?" 

"You're friends." Julian looked at the two in amazement. His son had said something sarcastic, that had pained Whitney, and then in an act of remorse apologized with sincerity then a smile, like friends, like he and Eve once did. "You actually like each other?" 

Fox straighten, and leaned over the table becoming increasingly annoyed with the questions." Yes we are, do you have problem with that?" 

"God, I'm just amazed…. No I'm relieved, that past mistakes and weakness have managed to skip your generation." Julian for the second time that night felt truly happy, he had feared that his weakness had allowed Alistair to infect Fox, but instead hid father had worked on Ethan probably hoping that his second born like Sheridan would just self destruct on their on. . "I'm glad you're friends it makes things easier." 

"What things." Fox asked eyeing Julian suspiciously, while moving his chair closer to Whitney.

"Well sharing a sibling for one." Julian stood, and placed his hands behind his chair." This has been a very eventful night, lost children, vengeful exes, and bar fights." "The most important however took place without prying eyes, deep within the hollowed halls of the Harmony Police Headquarters, where a deal of sorts was made." 

"What deal?"  The younger man meets his friend's eyes, and shared a look of clear confusion." And how exactly does it affect us, and our new family members." 

"I don't think I have to tell either of you that Alistair is an evil man, so evil in fact that he would willing kill your shared sibling to keep her from being what he deems a disgrace to the family, so Sheridan and I have made a deal that would leave him seemingly out in the cold without his money or power to save him, unfortunately in the course of events, sacrifices had to be made, some easy, and some not so." 

"Bottom it line Father." 

"Fine, bottom line is that Whitney and her mother are staying here, because it's the safest place for them, they are guards with Jody and Simone, as well as with your other sisters Amelia and Ambrosia. Your grandfather has been caught trying to flee, but on Monday he will be seen by the Grand Jury to answer several dozen charges of murder, conspiracy, fraud, and other detestable crimes, and tomorrow evening I will turn myself in, so that I can stand accountable for some lesser crimes." "Your grandfather can't buy his way out and neither have I feared can I, but while he will die in prison I will merely serve a short term in a minimum security prison." 

"Are you serious?" Whitney asked her eyes widening, he seemed perfectly calm, but he… Julian Crane... was talking about going to prison, as though he was going to the club. "You're serious." 

"Yes, although I have tried to spare you this, it appears the past has surely caught up with Crane Family, and I must deal with my part in it." "I tell you this because I will need your assistance, once I turn myself in I will not be able to contact the family, best to keep the rest of you free from suspicion, but I need to know that I count on the you to being the stable ones, as we've stated Simone and Jody are somewhat questionable, and Fox your sisters have always been rather dramatic."  Julian checked his watch and grimaced at the time, he was hours were of freedom where running short." I must leave you now, I see you both at breakfast I hope, but for now, I have someone I need to see." He gave Whitney a small smile, which she didn't return, but also didn't glare, and he took it as a promising sign, before looking at his son." Fox, I wanted you to know that I'm very proud of you, and while I'm sure it means nothing now, I hope one day it helps you." 

Once the door closed behind him, Fox turned to Whitney. "Was that my father?" 

"Actually I think that was the man my mother fell in love with."  
  


~~

**3: 36 am******

"Antonio." Kay lightly knocked on his door, before she quietly crept into his room. It was as she pictured it, basically bare, except for family photos, and pictures she guessed that Jody had put up in the room. A room for a man that didn't make roots. "Lopez-Fitzgerald."  Antonio shifted in his bed, and merely muttered something, and tightened his hold on the pillowed he had cradled next to him. She sat down on the edge of his bed, and scooted closer to him, and moved the hair from his forehead, leaning into his ear. "ANTONIO." 

He jumped up in bed almost knocking her off, wiping his eyes free of sleep, and trying adjusting his eyes to the dark. "Kay?" 

"Who else?" 

"Good point." Antonio automatically reaches for her bring her into his arms hug her tightly, and smoothing her hair." What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." She moved back slightly looking into his eyes, lying to him, wasn't something she wanted to do, but she somehow knew that someday he would understand. "I was just thinking about what happened at the party and I wanted to apologize." 

"Apologize?" He sat up straighter ignoring the fact that it caused the sheet to fall away exposing the fact that was not in fact wearing a shirt. "You regret what happened?" 

"No I don't." To emphasize the point she cupped his chin enjoying the stubble that was forming on his normally smooth face." I regret lots of things, but trust me that isn't one of them, I'm apologizing because…" What could she say; she did regret things that happened at the party, snapping at him, running from him, not finishing what they started" Because it wasn't fair of me to try to lose my pain, by seducing you, it reduces our friendship to some convenience, and it's not, it means something to me, and I just wanted you to know that." She let go and made a move to stand up, but found herself being pulled back down.

"Hey." He cupped her chin, and kissed her cheek. "I don't think of what happened that way okay, it was just bad timing on our part, but I know you're not trying to hurt me, that you'd never hurt me." 

It was in his eyes, a painful truth that she knew she couldn't handle, he had fought it, the attraction, the closeness, but in the end he had accepted it, he accepted her. The poor bastard.  "Antonio, do me a favor?" 

He gave her a teasing smile. "Have I been able to say no to yet?" She fell across his shoulder, and he felt her laughing into his collar bone, leaving a tingling sensation that spread through his body like a virus." Anything just name it." 

"Don't say no." 

"To what…." He didn't get a chance to finish as Kay's lips were suddenly on his, her hands were winding around his neck pulling him closer, even as she lean back onto the bed.

~~

**Meanwhile downstairs**

"If I apologized?" 

"I'd have to wonder whether you're apologizing for thinking I was dead, or keeping me a secret." Jody turned and met her mother's gaze." Or maybe because your affair made me one of the most wanted people of all tabloid time." 

 "I'm sorry, that's it I'm just sorry, for it all." 

"Don't… apologize for it all, I had a good life, you had a good life, Julian is screwed up, but that really goes far back into several generations, the point is that it makes no sense to regret it all now, when it won't change anything." 

Eve stepped further into the room, and just started at her for what seemed like hours memorizing her face, picking out what came from Julian's' side and what was clearly pieces of her family. "Could we ever…" 

"Be close, sure, anything possible, trust me I know, but mother- daughter close, if that happens it ain't happening tonight." Jody motions toward the back stairs that lead toward the bedrooms." Simone's upstairs, but I don't suggest you go see her, she needs time." 

"And in the mean time…." 

"In the meantime, you will learn that family is important to me." " I like Whitney, I kind of like Simone, so in the meantime, I'll keep them as safe as I can, and be as open and honest with them, as they've been with me, then need that right now." 

"And professionally…"

"I think you'll have bigger problems, then whether or not we get along at the hospital, but I won't under any circumstances, let what happens between us personally affect my work or my patients." 

Eve titled her head, and surpassed the grin." You seem to be…" 

"Very clairvoyant and succinct." Jody nodded, and motioned toward the clock." Well the sun should be coming up soon, and I'm guessing baby sister will be up soon, and knowing me , and you,  I figure she's not a morning person, and I'm trying to get you out, because truthfully you're just going to aggravate and already tense situation."  

"I understand." She picked up her coat, and began walking toward the door.

Jody shook her head as she walked the women toward her back door." I don't think you do, but I don't either, maybe we'll all get there at the same time." 

"Just so you know, there has not been a day that I haven't loved you." 

"I believe you, and that's what makes it hard." 

~~

**7:34 am****Sunrise******

Jody watched the sunrise from her seat on the porch waiting for him to come, she knew that any minute now he would be racing through the door, and her part in his heartbreak would discovered, but even knowing that it was coming she braced herself for the pain she knew she would see.

"KAY." 

Hearing his voice, she rose, and turned to ace the door, held out the letter, before he even opened the front door.

"KAY." Antonio yelled as he yanked open the door, surprised to see Jody already up, still wearing her clothes from the night before. "Jody have you seen…." 

"It's all in the letter Tony." She handed him the envelope, the simply had his name printed in small cursive script. 

"She's back at the hospital?"  He said as he gripped the letter in his hand tightly almost ripping it.

"The letter, Tony, the letter." 

                                                                                                                                To Be Continued….


End file.
